Destiny Revealed
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is invited by Heihachi Mishima to go to Japan. She will have a new home, new friends and a complicated relationship with Heihachi's grandson. Xiaoyin. HwoarangJulia.
1. A Chance of a lifetime

**Destiny Revealed**

This is an AU story focused on Ling and Jin, though other characters appear in it and it's dedicated to all of Xiaoyin fans. I hope you like it.

I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for my mistakes/errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 1 – Chance of a Lifetime _

14th DECEMBER

Heihachi Mishima was finally in China. He had made a terribly trip, even travelling in his personal cruiser boat along with his personal body-guards.

He was tired and anxious to step on land again. As he had finally understood, he wasn't a man of the sea. He preferred to travel on land or by airplane.

The reason why he had travelled on his modern and luxurious cruiser boat was because he was going to make a business proposition to a very important man in China, who had a particularly acute taste for boats. He had to impress the old man, Hue Leung in order to make him sign the business treaty.

Heihachi was almost sure that he would succeed; after all he could be a very persuasive man, and he was one of the wealthiest men in the world.

Their meeting would only happen in the next day, so Heihachi went to a famous hotel in the centre of Beijing and slept in a very comfortable bed.

15th DECEMBER

Jinrei Wang was an old martial arts master, who was living with his young student in an old Chinese temple. He wasn't a greedy man, so he had never complained about living in that place.

His life had changed considerably after his student's arrival. She had only six years old when she arrived. Her parents had died in an accident at work. They worked in factory in the south of China, but due to a gas explosion, the whole factory had blown up and Ling Xiaoyu had become an orphan.

Though he wasn't her family, Jinrei knew her family pretty well and he decided to take care of her since they were both alone in the world.

Ling Xiaoyu became the granddaughter he had never had, and soon she started calling him grandpa.

At the age of ten, young Xiaoyu asked about her real parents because she couldn't remember what had happened to them. When she learned the truth she spent almost a year in shock, but with the help of her friends and Jinrei, she slowly recovered and continued with her martial arts lessons.

Jinrei wanted her to learn how to defend herself, because he knew that the world can be a very cruel place.

With sixteen years old, Ling Xiaoyu was one of the best fighters in China and she had competed in many scholar tournaments. To help her master, who she called grandpa, Ling had started to work in a library. A boring work, in her opinion, since she didn't like books much, but she knew that in order to fulfil her dreams she had to complete her education in her local high school.

Jinrei was proud of his young student. She was a dynamic and happy teenager. She had managed to forget about all the pain of losing her beloved parents, and she was now starting to live a real life. But there was something that Jinrei didn't like about Ling, and that was her crazy dreams about wanting to build an amusement park in China.

He knew she was still young, so he was hoping that she would come to her senses, but Ling was more decided each day and Jinrei was worried. He knew that usually, people with those kinds of dreams end up being used by other people, and Jinrei knew that Ling was an innocent girl, whose only mistake was to be a dreamer.

That morning, Ling got up really early to prepare the breakfast and then she left in a hurry. Jinrei knew that she was up to something.

When she arrived at lunch time, he decided to question her.

-'Child…what have you been doing?'-he asked quietly, serving the lunch.

-'Nothing grandpa!'-Ling said eating her soup.

-'I know you better than anyone…did you go to school? Because I won't tolerate that you miss classes!'

-'I went to school grandpa!'

-'Then what is it? Is it a boy? You're too young for that Ling!'

-'NO! The day you actually see me in love, it will be the day when pigs fly!'-Ling announced.-'I don't have time to romance and stuff like that!'

-'Ok…then tell me what happened this morning…why did you leave so early?'

-'Well…I went to the harbour…'

-'The harbour? What for?'-Jinrei asked with a surprised face.

-'There's a huge cruiser boat there! It's really huge, you know? And its owner…he's a Japanese guy…and he's rich!'

-'Xiao!'-Jinrei shouted. Ling covered her ears as Jinrei was shouting things at her. When he finally calmed down, Ling decided to explain.

-'I know what you think, grandpa, but I need to follow my heart!'

-'And you heart is concerned about an amusement park?'-Jinrei asked sarcastically.

-'Well, yes!'-Ling answered feeling hurt with her master's words.-'It would be so nice to see people having a good time in my park! I would allow everyone to go there…even poor people, because they deserve to be happy too!'

-'Poor people don't need an amusement park, Ling! They need a good salary, a good home and a good health care!'

-'But…'

-'Get over it my child! You're living a dream! I know that you love amusement parks, but even if you could make those people happy, they would still be poor!'

-'But I need to try! And once I have my park I can earn more money and then I would help the needed ones in China!'

-'You can't save people with an amusement park! That man will never help you!'

-'How can you tell?'

-'Rich men only care about themselves and their money. He will not listen to a young girl full of silly dreams!'

-'Thank you very much, grandpa, for ruining my mood!'

-'XIAO! I forbid you to go to the harbour again! Are you listening to me?'-Jinrei yelled at her while she was leaving with her school bag in one hand and her umbrella in the other.

Ling spent the whole afternoon thinking about what to do. She knew that part of what Jinrei had said was true, but in her heart, she wanted to go and speak with Heihachi Mishima. Maybe he would understand, maybe he was different from the other rich men in the world.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the bell ringing. She only took notice when she saw that she was alone on the room. Ling checked her watch and looked at the window. It wasn't raining anymore, and that was a good sign. So she finally decided to go to the harbour, but when she arrived she felt guilty and she returned home.

Jinrei was meditating and Ling started to train in the garden. Half an hour later she felt tired and she sat down on the stairs. The sun was starting to appear in the sky again. Looking around, she saw how depressing that garden was. There was no flower there, only weeds and rocks. Thinking of it, that garden was just like every face around. People weren't happy, they were always complaining and crying.

She was used to hear all kinds of sad stories every day. People saying that they were depressed because life wasn't how they had planned, people saying that someone in the family was sick, or had died; all sorts of sad stories.

She couldn't take that anymore. Fifteen minutes later, she was in front of Heihachi's cruiser.

She took a deep breath and approached the guard who was at the entrance of the boat.

-'Hi…my name is Ling Xiaoyu and I need to speak with Mr. Mishima, please!'-she asked kindly.

The man didn't even look at her.

Ling frowned, she hated when people ignored her, but then she realised that maybe the man didn't understand Chinese, so she tried in Japanese.

-'Hi, I'm Ling Xiaoyu and I need…'

-'I heard you the first time! Now go away before I call the other guards!'-the man said in Japanese.

-'But I only need to speak to him for five minutes!'-Ling insisted.

-'Are you deaf, little girl? I said go away! Mr. Mishima is in a meeting…'

-'Can't you just go there and tell him that I'm here?'

The guard looked at her amazed by her persistence and he laughed, making Ling blush in a deep red.

-'Out now!'-he said pushing her.

-'Hey…don't touch me!'-Ling shouted, but the man grabbed her arm and escorted her out.

Ling was now furious, and finally she saw a chance to use all the stuff that master Jinrei had taught her all over those years. Until then she had only used it in tournaments.

The guard didn't even know what hit him on the head, but it was Ling's foot as she jumped over his head.

-'I said you shouldn't touch me, you moron!'-she said as she was entering the boat.

But when she realised, ten more guards were surrounding her. Ling could simply run away, but she decided to see how good she was as a fighter. Besides, now that she had knocked down one of the guards, she had nothing more to loose. Well, maybe except her freedom, because she realised that after that, Mr. Mishima would probably send her to jail.

Minutes later, Ling had easily knocked all the guards down and then a bullet came out of nowhere and almost hit her foot.

Ling looked up but then, suddenly a door was opened and two men appeared.

-'What's going on?'-Heihachi asked with an angry voice.

-'Are you Mr. Mishima?'-she asked.

-'Who the hell are you?'-he insisted.

-'I thought you said no one would come here…you said your guards were efficient!'- Hue Leung said feeling a bit frightened.-'Did the Mafia send you?'

Ling looked at him with a narrow look, while Heihachi was watching his wounded guards.

-'Are you alone, little one?'-he asked her.

-'Yes!'

-'Did you do this to my men?'

-'Yes, sir…but they didn't give me much choice…see, I asked to speak to you…and I did it in a very friendly way, but they…'

-'I see…you don't need to apologise! Come inside, little one!'

-'But Heihachi!'-Hue Leung protested.-'She can be…'

-'She wasn't sent by your enemies…and since our business is settled I suggest you return to your home! Have a safe journey!'

Heihachi held Ling's hand and pulled her inside a room. Then he sat down and watched her closely.

-'What's your name, little one?'

-'Ling Xiaoyu, sir…'

-'Do you know who I am?'

-'Yes, sir…you are a very rich man…'

-'Well…I guess I am. But why do you need to speak to me?'

-'I wanted to ask you something…'-Now that she was in front of Heihachi Mishima, Ling was afraid that he would laugh right in her face once she started to speak about an amusement park.

-'About what?'

-'I…was wondering…since you're a wealthy man…and you have so much money…well…'

-'Do you need money?'

-'No…I live in a neighbourhood where people don't have much fun. They have problems and they are always thinking about it, which makes them sad…'

-'That's normal…when I have problems I always think about a way to solve them…'

-'Yes, but…I just wish I could put a smile on their faces…and I have this dream…to build an amusement park…my grandpa Jinrei says I'm a silly dreamer…'

-'Tell me, little one…did your grandpa teach those moves?'

-'Yes, he's a martial arts master! He's the best!'

-'Do you live with him?'

-'Yes, why?'

-'He must be very strong…because you kicked down my men very easily…'

-'Well…I guess I'm stronger than I thought.'

-'I would be honoured to build you an amusement park, but you have to so something for me in return.'

Ling smiled when she heard those words. She had found a sponsor to her dreams.

-'What is it, sir?'

-'I want you to come with me to Japan and allow me to teach you new stuff.'

-'Teach me? Why?'

-'Because I can see that you have talent! Let me take care of your education, young Xiaoyu!'

Ling thought about that proposition. She had to accept, but she wanted to speak with her grandpa first.

-'Go home and speak with your grandfather. If you accept my proposition, be here tomorrow at midday…bring your documents and some clothes!'

-'Ok…'

-'Decide wisely, little one! This is a chance of a lifetime!'

Ling left and she felt extremely confused on her way home. She had just received a wonderful proposition, but at the same time she knew that she could loose many things by going to Japan.

When she arrived, Jinrei was waiting for her by the door. He knew where she had been, but he wanted to hear her excuses.

-'You've been there, didn't you?'

-'Yes.'-Ling said looking at her feet.-'I'm so sorry.'

-'No, you're not!'

-'I am…honestly…'

-'What did he say?'

-'Mr. Mishima said that he would build an amusement park for me…right here…'

-'What?'-Jinrei asked amazed.

-'But he wants something…he wants me to go with him to Japan…he wants me to study there because he said I've got talent.'

Jinrei watched Ling so intensively that she almost thought he was trying to see her soul.

-'I'm going to bed…you should go too. Tomorrow is an important day!'

Ling stood there and she felt guilty. Would she have the courage to leave her grandpa and all of her friends behind?

That night, Jinrei understood that it was time to trust in his granddaughter. She was sixteen and she deserved a better future. The man who had made her that proposition could help her to succeed and have a good life, even if that meant to be apart from her for a long time.

Besides, the old man had the strange feeling that Ling's destiny was related to the Mishima family, though he couldn't understand why.

As soon as Ling fell on her bed, she immediately fell asleep, but soon she drifted to a disturbing dream. Actually it was more like a nightmare, where she was chasing a man, with dark eyes and dark hair. She was running as fast as she possibly could, but she never reached him, and finally she noticed that she was trapped inside of a house where everything was scaring and dark. There were shadows and whispers, but she wasn't afraid of that; she was feeling scared because she was alone, no one was there with her, and she couldn't find that man. Something in her heart was telling her that she couldn't simply quit, she had to keep on looking for him, because he was important to her.


	2. Handsome Brat

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.

xjmaster: Thanks for supporting this story too. I like your work as well. I hope you like the next chapter.

Thee Slushee: Thank you so much for reviewing. I heard about your stories too and I'm a big fan of Ling/Jin pairing. I think you're doing a good job. And yes, Heihachi will mention the Iron Fist soon.

Henred5: Thanks for your review. I don't know if I'll put Devil Jin in this story yet, but I'll think about it.

Blazed starlight: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Thanks for your words.

_Chapter 2 – Handsome brat_

16th DECEMBER

When Ling woke up she was confused. She went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast but Jinrei was already up and he ordered her to sit down.

Ling obeyed and watched him pouring the tea on her cup.

-'Thank you grandpa!'-she said with a smile.

-'I'll have to get used to this…since you'll be gone for a while!'-Jinrei said.

-'I haven't decided yet!'

-'Yes, you have! I can see it in your eyes…you want to go and I don't blame you!'

-'I don't want to leave you here all alone!'

-'I know, but I'm not alone! Mrs. Ying and her daughter will come here and make me company…they need a place to stay.'

-'Really?'

-'Yes. So you don't need to worry about me, but I want you to write me a letter every month, ok?'

-'Yes, of course!'

-'Be careful!'

-'I will!'

-'Don't forget that there are bad people in this world, and you may be deceived by someone close to you!'

-'I know how to defend myself!'

-'Don't judge a book by its cover! Remember this!'

Ling nodded and as soon as she finished her tea, she packed and left to say goodbye to her friends in the neighbourhood.

After that Jinrei took her to the harbour. The huge boat that Ling had mentioned was right in front of them and Jinrei saw two guards with bandages on their heads.

He immediately looked at his granddaughter.

-'I didn't hit them too hard!'-she said, trying to apologise.

-'You can't go around beating up on people!'-he said in an angry voice.

-'They were rude to me!'

-'Even so…you shouldn't have done that!'

-'Sorry, it won't happen again! I promise!'

-'Ok…now go and behave.'

Jinrei hugged Ling and then he pushed her, so she would climb up the stairs.

When she arrived to the boat she waved to him.

In that moment Heihachi appeared and greeted her enthusiastically.

-'Hi there, little one! Is that your master?'

-'Yes. That's him!'

Heihachi waved too and ordered his guards to get in the boat because they were going to sail away in a few minutes.

-'Bye, grandpa!'-Ling yelled when she heard the motors starting.

-'Bye Xiao! Take care!'

For a huge and heavy boat, that cruiser was quite fast, because soon, Ling couldn't see the harbour anymore, not even Jinrei. She watched her homeland one more time before entering her cabin, and then she felt a tear coming down her face.

That was it; she was saying goodbye to China.

-'We'll arrive at dinner time…I think you'll like my house.'-Heihachi said when they were having lunch.

-'What will happen when we arrive?'

-'Well, you'll stay in my house as a guest and you'll start school immediately. Didn't I mention I have a school?'

-'No, sir…'

-'Well, I do. I funded the Mishima Polytechnical School three years ago. It's a special school, to young promising fighter as you!'

-'Ok…'

-'You'll have also private martial arts lessons at my house…with someone I will hire very soon.'

-'Mr. Mishima, you have a phone call…it is Leo.'-one of the guards announced.

-'Thank you…'

Heihachi picked up his cell phone and his face changed completely as he was hearing what the other man was saying.

-'He did what?'-Heihachi shouted.-'I told him to behave himself.'

Ling kept on eating her meal but it was obvious that Heihachi was angry.

-'Is Mrs Delacroix ok?'-Heihachi asked worried.-'Because it will be humiliating if her husband comes to my door asking for explanations...'

Ling didn't know what he was taking about and when he hung up she remained in silence.

-'What an ungrateful grandson I have!'-Heihachi complained.-'He made his piano teacher have a small accident…He need manners!'

Ling smiled.

-'So…you live with your grandson…'-she said.

-'Yes.'

-'You have more family?'

-'My son died…years ago. I'm taking care of his son for him…'

-'I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

-'It's ok.'

It was almost eight p.m. when Ling saw the lights of the Yokusuka harbour. She was finally arriving in Japan. Ten minutes later, she was joining Heihachi in his luxurious black car. They headed to Tokyo.

Ling was fascinated with all the buildings and all the people in the streets. But if she was already fascinated, what to say when she arrived at Heihachi's house? Ling was completely astonished. She had never seen a house as big as that. The Mishima mansion was surrounded by high walls and it had a huge and heavy golden gate.

The front door was opened and all the employees were waiting for their boss.

Heihachi greeted them and ordered a woman to take Ling upstairs to her room.

-'Take a shower if you want and change clothes. We'll have dinner in thirty minutes!'

-'Ok.'-Ling said.

-'Where's Jin?'-Heihachi asked going to the living room.

While Ling was peacefully exploring her new bedroom and preparing herself, Heihachi had found his grandson watching TV in his bedroom.

-'Jin…I'm back…'

-'No way…'-Jin said sarcastically.

-'Dress up and meet me downstairs…'

-'I don't want to.'

-'I'm not suggesting…'

Jin was the heir of the prestigious Mishima Zaibatsu. He was eighteen years old and he was living with his grandfather since he was fifteen. After his parents' death, Jin had searched for his only living relative and he had learned that his grandfather was one of the most powerful men in Japan.

The relationship between them wasn't very good though. Heihachi had never approved his son's relationship with Jun Kazama, who he considered a sentimental fool.

But, since Jin was Kazuya's son, (and he couldn't deny that, because Jin looked like Kazuya when he was young) Heihachi had decided to make him his heir. The problem was that Jin was stubborn and not very sociable, so most of the times, they ended up arguing.

-'Leo told me you missed school while I was in China…'-Heihachi said.

-'And?'

-'And you know that I don't like when you do that!'

-'I don't want to go to school anymore.'

-'You have to complete your education!'

-'Why? I know everything I need!'

-'That's what you think!'

-'Just leave me…I'm trying to watch a movie!'

Heihachi approached the TV and turned it off.

-'Hey!'-Jin complained.

-'I want you downstairs in ten minutes…by the way you'll have to apologise to Mrs Delacroix tomorrow morning!'

-'Go to Hell!'

Heihachi closed the door and sighed. Jin was stubborn, just like Kazuya.

Ling and Heihachi were already in the living room, waiting for the dinner to be served. Jin was late. Heihachi was going to send someone to get him, when he finally showed up.

At first he didn't even notice Ling, but then, Heihachi decided to introduce them.

-'This is Ling Xiaoyu…she's Chinese and she's going to stay here for a while.'-he said.-'Ling…this is Jin Kazama…'

Jin looked at her and she saw his indifferent look. She was expecting a happy and playful kid as Heihachi's grandson, not that arrogant yet handsome guy.

-'She's just a kid…'-Jin said spontaneously.

-'She's sixteen and she's a good fighter too…so respect her.'

-'What? Are you joking? Why did you bring her for?'

-'Because in China she wouldn't be able to learn properly some fighting skills…'

-'You're becoming senile, you know?'-Jin declared with a laugh.

-'Don't speak to me like that Jin Kazama!'

-'Or what?'

-'I'm your grandfather!'

-'It wasn't my choice!'-Jin said in a low voice.-'Look…I don't care what your real intentions with this kid are …but make sure she stays away for me!'

-'She's going to school…with you!'

-'No way! I'm not a babysitter!'

-'I don't need a babysitter!'-Ling said feeling upset.

Jin looked at her and then to Heihachi. He didn't know she knew how to speak and understand Japanese, but he wasn't going to say sorry.

-'Fine! Whatever!'-Jin got up and left the table while Heihachi was yelling at him to return and finish his dinner.

Ling continued to eat quietly. She wasn't going to be intimidated by that guy, besides she had nothing to be ashamed of.

17th DECEMBER

When Ling woke up in that cold morning of December, wrapped in her white sheets and blankets, she thought she was dreaming. Then she looked at the watch in her bedside table and sighed. It was seven a.m. and she had to go to school. That would be her first day in her new school, so she was a bit frightened. She got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. To her surprise, no one else was there; except the woman who was serving her.

-'Good Morning Miss Xiaoyu.'-she greeted.-'I'm Taka…'

-'Hi! Where's everyone?'

-'Mr. Mishima left earlier today. He has a meeting in Kyoto.'

-'And the irritating jerk of his grandson?'

-'Mr. Kazama already took his breakfast and he's waiting for you in the car.'

-'What?'

-'Mr. Kazama is not that bad…you'll see!'-the woman said smiling.-'He's just shy…'

Ling grabbed a piece of toast and started to eat it, if it wasn't for that Taka would've heard her say "Shy my butt!"

When Ling arrived to the black car outside, Jin was sighing with impatience. She tried to ignore him. The driver started the car and after a while Jin started to look at her.

-'You're going to be punished…'-he said.

Ling consulted her watch.

-'We're not late!'-she shot back.

-'Can't you see?'

-'See what?'

-'Look at me carefully.'

Ling didn't want to but she looked at him, and suddenly, she understood. He was wearing a uniform, and she wasn't.

-'Teachers hate when the students don't wear their uniforms.'

-'Why didn't you warn me sooner?'-Ling complained.

Jin shrugged.

-'You brat!'-she yelled.

-'Hey…watch your mouth, Miss Xiaoyu. You do not want to see me pissed off!'

-'What will I do now?'

-'Since it's your first day…they will probably only make you clean the toilets.'-Jin laughed.

-'I did see a black box in my room, but I didn't open it. I can ask the driver to go back, right?'

-'No way…I'm not going to be late because you didn't search for your uniform!'

-'You're so selfish!'

-'And what's wrong with that?'

Ling felt the car stop and her heart was beating like hell. She was now almost having a nervous breakdown.

Jin left to his classes, leaving her all alone. Luckily a girl with brown hair arrived running and she stopped to talk to her.

-'Hi there…are you new here?'

-'Yes.'-Ling said.-'I forgot my uniform!'

-'That's ok…you're in what class?'

-'Eleven E…'

-'That's my class. Come on I'll take to Miss Kato. By the way I'm Miharu Hirano!'

Ling followed Miharu and finally she faced their teacher.

-'Hi Miss Xiaoyu. Are you ready to meet the rest of the class?'-Miss Kato asked.

-'Actually…I…'

-'Where's your uniform?'

Ling's heart almost jumped out of her chest.

-'I…'

-'Never mind…it's your first day here. I'm sure Mr. Mishima will provide you a uniform for tomorrow.'

-'Yes, I think so!'-Ling said feeling less nervous. Jin had lied to her, he had said that the teachers would be angry and it wasn't true. She felt a sudden will to kick his ass badly.

-'Well…come on…come and meet your new friends.'

Ling smiled to her teacher and entered the classroom. After a while she was sitting down on a table next to Miharu.


	3. The First Bout

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 3 – The First Bout_

21st DECEMBER

Ling had started a letter to her grandpa last night, after she got home from school. It had been one of the most difficult days in school. First of all she had only one friend to count on: Miharu Hirano. All the others were not happy to have a foreigner student in their class. Second, her teachers had sent huge quantities of homework each day and she wasn't prepared for that. Finally her relationship with Jin wasn't going anywhere and Heihachi was always busy, so she was stuck with Jin every afternoon after classes.

Ling was in her room, thinking about what more to write to Jinrei.

-"Dear grandpa, how are you?"-she started reading at loud.-"I'm fine though I miss you and our hometown very much. Mr. Mishima lives in a huge mansion in Tokyo where everything is great and luxurious. Everything is new to me but I still miss our little home. I'm staying in his house and I have a big room for myself. I go to school everyday in a big car. School is going ok, but I have a lot of catch up to do. I met a girl named Miharu, she's my best friend here but I'm sure that soon I'll have loads of friends."

Ling stopped her reading in that part because she knew she was lying. She had written that because she wanted Jinrei to think that everything was alright with her.

-"I'm glad I can speak, write and read in Japanese, otherwise I would be in serious troubles. By the way, Mr. Mishima has a grandson, he's eighteen years old and he's not very friendly. Actually they don't get along very well, I never saw two people so in need of caring and affection. Jin and Heihachi should talk about their problems but they usually pretend to ignore each other. I'll try to help them but I'm not sure if I can succeed, because Jin is very stubborn. Anyway, I'll write more the next time. Take care.

Your granddaughter Ling Xiaoyu."

She read the last part of the letter and laughed. In reality, she thought that Jin was not only stubborn but a real jerk. He was so annoying sometimes.

Surprisingly that was Miharu's opinion too. That was probably the reason why Miharu and Ling were now best friends.

Unlike all the other girls from school, Miharu wasn't jealous of Ling because she was living under the same roof as Jin Kazama, actually she even felt sorry for her. Every single day, Miharu asked the same question when they were arriving at school: "Did that creep annoy you?'

That question always made Ling smile.

Ling went to her bed to lie down for a while. A few minutes later, Taka knocked at the door to announce that it was dinner time.

Ling got up immediately but when Taka was leaving, she called her.

-'Taka…do you work here for a long time?'-she asked.

-'Yes, why?'

-'Why is Jin always alone?'

-'I don't know Miss Xiaoyu, maybe he's not too good making new friends!'

-'He's always alone at school and I sort of understand why, but he could make an effort.'

-'Maybe he would if you talk to him…'-Taka suggested.

That suggestion didn't please Ling very much. They had barely spoken two sentences between each other in the last four days.

-'I don't think so!'-Ling finally said.-'He's too stubborn! Besides, he calls me "kid" and I don't like it!'

-'Things would be easier if you were friends! Jin is a not a bad person, believe me…'

Ling looked at the woman in front of her, not sure if she should believe in her words. She just shrugged and followed Taka to the diving room, where Heihachi was with Jin. They were both in silence and it seemed that they had been arguing again.

Ling sat down and started eating quietly. When they were eating the dessert, Heihachi spoke.

-'I heard that you're having problems in Math and History…'-he said to Ling.

-'Well…yes, but it's because…'-Ling said feeling ashamed.

-'I don't blame you because I knew that it would be difficult for you to adapt yourself to our methods of teaching.'

-'I'll study more!'-she said immediately.

-'Jin wants to quit school because he thinks that he has nothing more to learn!'-Heihachi announced making Jin look at him straight in the eyes.-'He thinks he knows everything, so I guess he won't mind to help you in your studies!'

-'What?'-both Ling and Jin said.

-'Xiaoyu needs help in her homework, so you will help her!'

-'No…'-Jin protested.

-'Why not? Is it to hard for you?'-Heihachi teased.

-'That's not the point!'

-'You are the top student of your class…so I guess it will not be difficult for you to help her!'

-'I don't have time!'

-'Yes, you do! You have plenty of time! After classes, both of you will come home, you'll practice martial arts for three hours, then you'll have a shower, you'll have an hour to do what you want, after that you'll have dinner and next you're going to study to the library.'

-'I can manage on my own!'-Ling said lowering her eyes, avoiding Jin's.

-'No, you don't. I want Jin to help you and that's final! I'm going to be out of the country for a while and I want you two to have a routine. Next week you'll have a martial arts master to guide your trainings!'

-'I don't need to be guided.'-Jin said getting up. Ling saw that he was furious with Heihachi. When Jin abandoned the table, Heihachi followed him and they both went to another room.

Ling felt scared, but also curious, so she went to the door to hear what they were saying.

-'You've been questioning my orders lately and I don't appreciate that!'-Heihachi shouted.-'You're my grandson and I expect you to respect me!'

-'You're just an old fool! I don't care what you think! I hate you!'

-'Why are you acting like this?'

-'You killed my father!'

-'We talked about that, Jin…'

-'I want to go away!'

-'I can't let you do that! You're my heir! You will inherit the Mishima Zaibatsu and in order to do that you need to continue your studies.'

-'Why is that girl here?'

-'What do you mean?'

-'She's here in case I don't succeed as your heir, isn't she?'

-'No, not really…but you're free to think whatever you like!'

-'I don't want to be your heir. I'm not even a Mishima…I'm Jin Kazama!'

-'Do you want a chance to prove yourself?'-Heihachi questioned calling Jin's attention.

-'What?'

-'You think you're ready to fight against me and win, don't you?'

-'Yes…'

-'Then I'll make a deal with you.'

Jin looked at his grandfather and nodded.

-'What's the deal?'-he asked.

-'I'm going to hold a tournament. A very popular tournament…the Iron Fist.'

-'My father and my mother went to the previous Iron Fists…'

-'You are correct. And now it will be your turn, but in return I want you to finish school and you'll practice under my orders.'

-'Or what?'

-'Or I won't invite you to the tournament! I'm the one organising it and you won't be able to participate if I don't want you to! I will give orders to my guards to keep you away from the tournament!'

Jin lowered his eyes.

-'You wouldn't do that! I'm your heir!'

-'That's true…you're my heir, but that doesn't change anything! You don't want me as your enemy, Jin…'

-'Who will you invite for the tournament?'

-'I have some names in mind!'

-'Who?'-Jin insisted.

-'Paul Phoenix, Eddie Gordo, Yoshimitsu, Julia Chang…and also Ling Xiaoyu.'

-'Are you joking…?'

-'No. She's a good fighter. You haven't seen her in action.'

-'So…in order to enter the tournament, I have to finish school? Is that it?'

-'Yes…it's a fair deal!'

-'Fine! I'll do it! But in the end of the Iron Fist I want a fight against you!'

-'And you shall have it…if you win your other fights!'

Jin turned his back on Heihachi and left. Ling hide behind the stairs and returned to the table, thinking about Heihachi's words and the Iron Fist.

22nd DECEMBER

It was Saturday morning and Ling had just joined Jin to go to school. She realised that Jin was a bit different.

When they arrived, Jin went to his classes without saying a word while Ling joined Miharu.

-'Did the creep annoy you?'-Miharu asked as usual.

-'Not really. But he's different since last night!'

-'On no! You're starting to like him!'-Miharu complained.

-'No, I'm not!'

-'Look…all the girls in this school like Jin Kazama! He's like a God or something like that! Not for me, of course!'

-'I know that! You told me…'

-'Please don't join the Jin Kazama fan club!'

-'I won't!'

-'Jin's not worth it, you know…'

-'Hey…Miharu…have you ever asked yourself why Jin is always alone? I mean he's famous and everyone would like to be his friend, but he is always alone!'

-'I guess he's a jerk…but you're right…I don't understand that. Many girls dream about the day he will ask them out on a date because he never had a girlfriend…but in my opinion he just likes to see them drooling over him!'

-'Miharu?'

-'What?'

-'Why don't you like Jin?'

-'Hmmm…let me see…because I think he's a chauvinistic pig, who likes to break every girl's heart and he thinks he's the best! Yep, I think it sums up my opinion of Jin Kazama!'

-'Ok…never mind! Lets go to class!'

-'What do you want to do after classes?'-Miharu asked.

-'I don't know…'

-'Do you want to go and see a baseball game?'

-'Do you play baseball?'

-'No, not yet but I'm trying to enter the team this year…'

-'Ok…then I'll go with you!'

-'Great!'

On Saturdays, students only had classes until midday. So when the bell rang, Miharu and Ling went to the baseball fields. Miharu knew almost everything about that popular game and she was really decided to enter the school team. Only the captain was a bit stubborn and reluctant in accepting her as a player.

-'He knows that I'm the best for the place…why is he hesitating?'-Miharu complained.

-'Are you a good player?'

-'Of course I am…I just argue a lot with the others…'

-'Have you been in the team before?'

-'Yes, once…'

-'What happened?'

-'I was…expelled…'

-'Why?

-'Bad behaviour…but that's not the point is it? I mean if they want to win this year, they have to call me to play, otherwise…'

-'You're absolutely right!'-Ling said immediately supporting her friend.

Almost an hour later, Jin was still expecting Ling near the car on the school's front gate. He decided to search for her. When he was approaching the fields he saw her going to a building and he followed her.

Ling was going to the bathroom when she realised that she was being followed. She hide behind a door, ready to surprise the person who was after her.

When he was close enough, Ling pushed the door and knocked him down. But her face went white when she saw Jin lying on the floor.

-'What the hell are you doing?'-he shouted.-'You almost broke my nose!'

-'I…I'm so sorry…I thought you were going to hurt me…I'm really sorry…'

-'Why would I do that?'

-'I don't know…'

-'Let's go home…Heihachi is leaving today and he wants to see us now.'

-'You were waiting for me?'

-'Heihachi ordered that we should go to school and back home together, so yes, I was waiting for you…idiot!'

-'Sorry…I didn't know it was you…'

-'Come on…'-Jin grabbed her hand and pulled her, but not too hard.

Ling had to follow him. As she was leaving she managed to wave to Miharu, who frowned seeing that she was with Jin Kazama.

At home, Ling and Jin listened to Heihachi's words quietly. He was going away for a month.

-'I want you to study and practice hard while I'm gone!'-Heihachi said.

-'Yes sir!'-Ling agreed.

Jin stood in silence, but Heihachi didn't say a word.

-'By the way, tomorrow you'll meet Mr. Kitano. He's going to help you with your practice.'

-'I said I don't need a master!'-Jin announced.

-'He'll assist you in the trainings…but he'll be working almost exclusively with Ling, so don't worry…'

-'I'm pretty good too, you know?'-Ling said. She didn't know how strong Jin was, but she wasn't happy to know that Heihachi had hired a martial arts master just because of her.

-'Though I'm sure that you can manage on your own, you're not on Jin's level yet and you have to work hard if you want to be as strong as him.'-Heihachi explained.-'You're going to the Iron Fist with Jin and I need you to be ready!'

-'Are you saying that I'm weak?'-Ling said feeling upset.

-'No…but compared with Jin, you're…'

-'I can kick his ass!'

Jin looked at her with a surprised face. He had never seen her shouting. It was obvious that her pride had been hurt.

-'Lets fight then…'-Jin suggested.

-'I think you shouldn't.'-Heihachi said.

-'I accept!'-Ling announced with a smile.

-'Good…lets see if you can really kick my ass!'


	4. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

_Chapter 4 – Apology_

Jin and Ling opened the gym's doors and entered with Heihachi behind them. He wasn't too pleased but he wanted to see the fight.

-'Don't be too rough.'-he warned Jin.-'She's a girl…'

-'Sure…'-Jin nodded with a smirk.

-'Miharu is right…you think you're the best!'

-'That is because I am really the best and you'll see that in a minute.'

They both took their fighting stances and the fight started. Ling was the first one to attack. With an outstanding fastness she threw Jin against the wall with only one kick on the chest.

Jin was surprised but he reacted immediately with a double punch that failed by inches. Ling blocked three kicks but she couldn't resist a spinning low kick that made her meet the ground.

She got up as fast as she could and started moving really fast in order to confuse him. The problem was that Jin wasn't easy to fool and he managed to grab her right arm. Then he put his left foot on her stomach and threw her away.

Ling hit the ground hard again.

-'You're not that bad…I have to give you some credit!'-Jin said.

They kept on fighting, and Ling started to get tired while Jin wasn't even sweating. She knew that he was probably used to long fights. If only Jinrei was there to help her. In that moment she didn't pay attention to Jin's right arm and he hit her too hard on the stomach. Ling felt a huge pain on her ribs and then she blacked out.

Jin stood there in silence holding her in his arms and for the first time since Ling had arrived a week ago, he felt that she wasn't just a kid. She was a girl, a special girl. He could see her aura and her strong personality. He was also feeling bad for hurting her.

-'What did you do? Is she ok?'-Heihachi asked.-'I don't want you two to get injured!'

-'She'll be fine…she needs rest. I guess I hit her too hard…'

-'Obviously! Let me take her…'

-'I'll do it!'-Jin said immediately.-'It's the least I can do now.'

-'Ok, take her to her room.'

Jin left always watching her. She was beautiful, he didn't understand why he hadn't notice that when she arrived. He was ashamed for having treated her so bad.

Jin put her on the bed and took her tennis shoes. Then he watched her for a while.

-'I'm sorry…'-he whispered leaving the room.

When he returned downstairs, Heihachi was leaving.

-'Take care of her! From now on stay with her…ok?'-Heihachi said.

-'Have a good journey.'-Jin announced ironicallyignoring his words.

Heihachi closed the door and smiled leaving his grandson behind.

-'Taka!'-Jin called. A woman in her thirties appeared immediately.-'Miss Xiaoyu is sleeping…when she wakes up just let me know.'

-'Yes sir!'

Jin didn't have anything else to do in the afternoon, so he practiced a little more and before dinner, he took a hot shower. He was happy that Heihachi wasn't there for a while.

After dinner, Jin went to his room and turned the TV on. He tried to figure out how to say "sorry" to Ling, but soon he felt sleepy.

It was almost midnight when Jin woke up. He heard the wind outside and understood that a storm was coming. Half an hour later he was unable to sleep and he heard a noise. Ling had left her room. She was feeling some pain because of the fight, but she was hungry, so she had decided to go downstairs.

When she arrived to the kitchen she drank a glass of milk and she took a chocolate cake from the table. She was going to eat it when a huge thunder almost made her heart stop. The noise was really scaring and the next minute all the lights went off. Ling stood in the dark and she remembered her nightmare. She felt a presence in the air and yelled the first name that came to her mind.

-'Jin!'

Jin was coming down the stairs when he heard his name. When he arrived to the kitchen he couldn't see a thing.

-'Xiaoyu? Are you here?'

Ling followed his voice and hugged him.

-'Jin? Why is it dark in here?'

-'It was probably a short fuse…are you ok?'

-'Yes…just a bit scared. I hate to be in the dark.'

-'Lets go back to our rooms.'

Ling was going to follow him when she felt a pain in her ribs and she fell down on the floor. Jin caught her in time and held her in his arms.

-'You're still hurt…I'll take you.'-he said.

Ling didn't complain and when Jin arrived to her room, he put her on her bed and left for a few minutes. He returned with two candles.

-'I don't like storms.'-Ling said.-'I'm sorry for the trouble.'

-'Don't be sorry…I don't like it either.'

-'So…you won…congratulations!'

Jin shrugged.

-'You're better than I thought…'-he confessed.

-'But I lost! Heihachi was right…I have to train very hard to catch up with you.'

-'Maybe…I'll see you tomorrow.'

-'Good Night.'

Ling lie down and watched him leaving, she remembered immediately Taka's words and she smiled. Maybe she was right, maybe Jin Kazama wasn't that bad.

23rd DECEMBER

Ling woke up a bit late; her body hadn't recovered from the fight with Jin. He was really strong; actually she had never seen someone fight like him. Ling got up and went to the bathroom to dress up. When she returned, she rewrote a part of her letter to her grandfather.

-'Jin isn't so bad after all, he seems very cold sometimes, but yesterday I think I saw his true nature, especially when he helped me. Maybe I will be able to help him too.'

She smiled when she finished the sentences and she sealed the envelope. Then she went downstairs for breakfast.

Ling was surprised to see that Jin was there waiting for her.

-'Good Morning.'-she greeted.

-'Hi…'

-'Were you waiting for me?'

Jin nodded.

-'I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.'

-'No…you didn't.'-Jin said.

-'Just for an hour and a half.'-Taka said entering.

-'Taka!'-Jin complained.

-'It's true…'-Taka replied.

-'Oh my…I'm so sorry…you could've called me!'-Ling apologised.

-'It's ok.'

After the breakfast Taka announced that they should go to the gym because there was someone there waiting.

Before Ling could leave the living room, Jin grabbed her arm.

-'Wait!'-he asked.

-'What's up?'

-'I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and for being a jerk to you…'

Ling was surprised, especially when he bowed.

-'It's alright…I accepted the challenge, so it wasn't your fault.'

-'Yes, it was.'-Jin looked at her smile and lowered his head, but his eyes met a bruise on her left arm. He immediately felt guilty and disgusted for having inflicted her that bruise.

In that moment, a man came to meet them. By his appearance, he was about forty years old, but he looked very rough.

-'Kids! Come inside!'-he called.

Jin and Ling met him in the gym.

-'My name is Yushino Kitano and I'm going to assist you on your training…'-he said with a smile.-'You must be Kazama and Xiaoyu…Takane told me your names…'

-'Takane?'-Ling asked.

-'Taka…'-Jin explained.-'Takane is her real name…'

-'Oh…'

-'Are you ready for this?'-Kitano asked.

Jin and Ling nodded and waited for his next instructions.

-'Heihachi told me that you are an excellent fighter.'-Kitano said facing Jin.-'And he also said that Miss Xiaoyu needs more practice than you do, so I'll start with her, ok?'

-'No…'-Jin said immediately before Ling could step forward.

-'What do you mean?'-Kitano asked surprised.

-'Xiaoyu is hurt…'-Jin explained.

-'Hurt? How?'

-'She…'-Jin started. He was ashamed to say that he had injured a girl, a very beautiful girl.

-'I was training yesterday with Jin and I didn't pay attention, so I got injured…but it's not serious.'-Ling interrupted. Jin looked at her; he knew she had said that so he wouldn't have to explain how he had hurt her.

-'Come here!'-Kitano ordered.

Ling approached him and Kitano put his right hand on her stomach and pressed it. Ling felt some pain.

-'Ouch…'-she said.

Kitano continued his "medical" exam. He touched her shoulders, then her backs and finally her legs. Jin wasn't pleased to see that he was touching Ling's body, but he knew that Kitano was only making sure how deep her injuries were, so he didn't say anything.

-'I guess Kazama is right. You can't fight in the next three days.'-Kitano finally announced.

-'I'm really sorry master Kitano.'-Ling apologised.

-'I'll take her place.'-Jin said all of a sudden.

-'What?'-Kitano asked.-'Heihachi told me that you wanted to train all by yourself!'

-'I changed my mind. I need someone to fight against me…it will be an honour to train with you…'-Jin said and bowed.

-'Very well…while Xiaoyu recovers, you and I will be training partners.'

-'What about me?'-Ling asked.

-'Sit down and watch carefully. I'm sure you'll learn some interesting things while you watch us.'-Kitano said.

Ling watched Jin going to the centre of the gym and she sat down on the floor. A few minutes later, Jin and Kitano were fighting.

She saw then that Jin was even better than she thought. Kitano was also a very prestigious master, but for some reason, Ling had the feeling that Jin wasn't showing all of his strengths. For some reason that Ling ignored, Jin didn't want to show his superiority over Kitano.

24th DECEMBER

In that rainy morning, Ling and Jin took their breakfast together and went to school. Miharu was surprised when she saw them arriving and she noticed that Ling had said something to Jin before he went to his classes.

-'What was that all about?'-Miharu asked.

-'Nothing.'

-'Nothing? You never spoke with him before…'

-'Maybe it's time I start speaking with him…I mean we're living in the same house.'

-'Oh shit!'

-'What?'

-'He got you. You're starting to like him, aren't you?'

-'No…it's not that! It's just that maybe he's not as bad as you think he is!'

-'Forget it. You will never convince me.'

Miharu entered the classroom and she refused to keep on that conversation about Jin Kazama.

Of course she thought he was handsome and very sexy, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he wasn't trustful and he wasn't nice either. He had never showed any will to meet knew people and make some friends. And most of the times, he was rude and cold towards people, even the teachers.

Miharu hated people like him and she wasn't ready to change her mind, not even for her best friend.

At lunch time, Ling and Miharu were in the cafeteria with many other students. Jin was the only one who was sitting alone on a table. All the girls were looking at him, giving him glances and whispering things to each others. They were clearly interested in him, but Jin was totally ignoring them.

-'Jin Kazama fan club in action!'-Miharu complained.-'They are ridiculous. I hope I don't see you acting like that…'-she added to Ling.

-'I don't understand why he's always alone…'-Ling said ignoring her friend's last words.

-'Because it's his nature! Just leave it!'-Miharu said.

Ling continued to look at him and she felt sad. She hated to see how lonely he was. Then, suddenly, Jin looked directly at her and Ling smiled at him. Jin couldn't help to blush and he felt extremely stupid because it was the first time he was blushing. Fortunately for him, Ling didn't notice.


	5. Studying a Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

I thank all who reviewed last chapter and all the readers.

_Chapter 5 – Studying a Soul_

27th DECEMBER

Ling had started her training with master Kitano when Jin was called by Taka. He had a phone call from Heihachi.

Jin stopped practicing and left.

-'You are totally recovered now!'-Kitano said.-'How was school today?'

-'Ok…'-Ling noticed that master Kitano was just like Jinrei, always worried about the others, but he was a bit younger than her grandfather.-'Do you have children?'-Ling asked curiously.

-'Yes. Two girls. They're away…'

-'Why?'

-'They have a job and a family of their own.'

-'How did you meet Mr. Mishima?'

-'That's a long story. Now lets get to work, shall we?'

Ling nodded. When Jin returned to the gym, he wasn't very happy. Ling knew that he had probably started another argument with his grandfather on the phone.

-'Kazama…is everything alright?'-Kitano asked watching Jin punching a bag with all his strengths.

-'Sure.'-Jin answered.

Ling watched Jin too. She was now curious to know what Heihachi had told his grandson to upset him that much.

When they finished it was almost dinner time and Kitano left in a hurry too.

Jin and Ling took a shower and had dinner all by themselves. It was becoming a habit since Heihachi was out for a month.

Though they didn't have much to talk about, Ling was starting to enjoy the dinners with Jin, because every time she was spending alone with him, she could watch him and try to understand his real nature.

When they finished their dinner, Ling was going to watch TV, when Jin spoke.

-'Get your Math's book and meet me in the library. Heihachi wants me to help you studying…'-he said and disappeared up the stairs.

Ling did what she was told. Now she knew that he was angry because Heihachi was forcing him to teach her.

She entered the library and met Jin near the computer.

-'You don't have to do this! I'll manage on my own!'-she said.

Jin looked at her and she felt his eyes scanning her. She couldn't tell what was going on in his mind, or if he was angry or not.

-'I'll help you…'

-'Look, you really don't have to. It's ok…Heihachi can't force you because he's not here, and I don't mind to study on my own! I just don't want to upset you…'

Ling watched the computer monitor to escape Jin's eyes and for at least five minutes they stood in silence. After that, Ling decided to grab her book and return to her room, but Jin held her arm.

-'I'm not upset with you…and I don't mind to help you…'-he started.-'I just hate when Heihachi tries to rule my life. I hate him.'

-'I'm sorry…I never meant to be a rock on your shoe.'

-'You're not! You're not the one to blame. Heihachi is.'

Ling smiled and Jin took her book out of her hands and opened it.

-'Do you have homework to do?'-Jin asked.

-'Yes…but I don't understand very well…'

-'Ok. I'll teach you…'

Jin pulled a chair and sat down; Ling did the same. She listened to him carefully while he was explaining the exercises, but she was also trying to figure him out.

One hour later, Ling was almost finishing that exercise. She had finally understood what she was supposed to do with those weird graphics and formulas.

-'I did it!'-she announced, getting up to stretch her legs.

-'Let me see…'-Jin looked at her notebook.-'You did it! It's ok...you finally got the hand of it.'

-'Thanks to you!'

Jin smiled. It was just a "little" smile, but Ling felt really happy when she saw that she had made him smile.

-'What?'-Jin asked when he realised that she was looking at him.

-'It's nothing.'-Ling said quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

-'Maybe we should go to bed.'

-'Yeah…we should.'

When they were both at Ling's bedroom door, Ling decided to ask something to him.

-'Jin? Why are you always alone?'

-'Huh?'

-'Why don't you have friends at school? Why are you hiding from everyone and you always look so distant? Aren't you sick of being on your own? Don't you want to have a friend?'

Jin looked at her without knowing what to answer. No one had ever asked him those questions, and honestly, he didn't want to answer.

-'I don't need company…and I don't need friends…'-he said. His bad humour had returned.

-'I'm sure you don't mean that. I mean everyone needs friends…friendship is very important.'

-'Well I'm not like you or other people. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do…I like to be on my own and that's how things will always be! Good Night…'

Ling stood there watching Jin close his bedroom door and she felt sad for him. She couldn't believe that he preferred a lonely life. How could someone choose to be all alone? Why was he denying friendship? Why was he so cold sometimes?

30th DECEMBER

Jin hardly spoke to Ling in the next two days. She knew she had passed the line, because things seemed to go back as they were before their fight. The silence between them was becoming hard to take, especially for Ling, who was someone who loved to talk and to see everyone happy.

-'Don't worry with him!'-Miharu said in their ten minutes break.-'He'll live!'

-'But I thing I made things worse!'

-'You didn't…that's his nature…he's a jerk.'

-'I don't think so.'

-'You're a dreamer, Xiao…Jin was always alone and he never cared, so you shouldn't care either! He likes to be lonely…so leave him alone!'

-'Sometimes I think you are as bad as him!'-Ling confessed watching Jin leave his classroom.

-'I'm not! I have friends and I care for people!'

Ling didn't continue that conversation because she decided to go and meet Jin.

-'Hi!'-she greeted.

Jin looked at her but he didn't say anything. He was still a bit angry because she had invaded his privacy with her questions.

-'I never meant to upset you this much! I think I should've kept my mouth closed…'

-'Yes, maybe you should.'

Ling looked at her feet and her face turned red.

-'I'm sorry.'-she apologised again.

-'You should go to classes. Your teacher is coming.'

-'What about you? Aren't you going to your classes?'

-'Not this one…'

-'Why not?'

Jin gave her the look "it's none of your business.", but then he explained.

-'It's English. I don't need English lessons anymore.'

-'I'm staying with you.'-Ling decided.

-'WHAT?'

-'To keep you company.'

-'I don't need company; I'm used to be on my own.'

-'I don't believe you. You need someone to talk to.'

-'No, I don't! Now go to classes!'

-'Don't give me orders! I can do whatever I want!'

-'Fine…but you'll be punished…'

-'And so will you.'

Jin stood there facing Ling as the rest of their classmates were entering the different classrooms. They were the only ones missing. After some minutes Jin walked forward, towards the trees and Ling followed him. He stopped near the fence and climbed the nearest tree.

Ling copied him.

Ten minutes passed and Jin didn't make any intention of starting a conversation. Ling was beginning to feel a bit guilty for missing classes.

-'What do you think it will be our punishment?'-she asked.

Jin looked at her and decided to ignore her.

-'Did you hear me?'-Ling insisted.-'Talk to me!'-she yelled.

-'I don't want to talk to anyone! Leave me alone!'

-'Why?'

-'Because this is the real me! Now stop acting like you're my mother, because you're not!'

Ling felt fear when she noticed Jin's eyes. But then she touched his hand and smiled.

-'You're wrong Jin Kazama. This is not the real you.'

Jin was suddenly taken over by a warm feeling of hope and for a moment he felt the presence of Jun Kazama, his beloved mother.

-'You need to give us a chance…because not all people are mean and evil. Give me a chance to prove that you can trust other people.'-Ling said when she saw that Jin wasn't angry anymore.

Jin looked at her hand still in his and then he met her eyes. Slowly he nodded.

-'You won't be sorry'-she said happily.-'Trust me.'


	6. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the reviewers. You all rock!

_Chapter 6 – Friendship_

3rd JANUARY

In the past few days, Jin had realised that nothing was going to be like before. Ling was determined to make him see that he needed friends, so she had started to have lunch with him every day. At first Jin was shocked, but two days later he got used to her presence. Usually they would sit in an empty table, or when it wasn't raining, under a tree in the school yard. Ling used to talk a lot, but Jin only answered with short sentences.

-'Am I boring you?'-Ling asked after two attempts to make him talk.

-'No…'-Jin said.

Ling frowned.

-'Yeah…right…'

-'It's just that I'm not used to this.'-Jin explained.

-'Ok…what do you think our punishment will be…for missing classes last week?'

-'I don't know.'

-'More short answers…can't you talk to me properly?'

-'What do you want me to tell you?'

-'I hope they don't send us to clean the toilets. It's horrible!'

-'Not for me it isn't…'

-'Huh? Are you joking?'

-'Men's toilets are always cleaner than the girl's.'

-'You have to be joking!'

-'Nope. It's true…how many guys have you seen entering the toilets since you arrived here?'

-'A…I don't really remember. Besides I'm not counting the guys who go to the toilets.'

-'Because the large majority of us don't use the toilets.'-Jin explained.

-'What? So where do you…? Outside?'

-'Of course not…it's just that men don't need to go to the bathroom as often as you.'

-'Why not?'

-'Well…first of all we don't have the period…so our toilets are always cleaner.'

-'Great…'-Ling cursed.-'Maybe I'll volunteer to clean the men's toilets then…'

In that moment, Miharu approached them.

-'Miss Sugimura wants to speak with both of you.'-she announced.

-'Now?'-Ling asked.

-'Yes, now.'-Miharu confirmed.

Jin got up immediately and left the cafeteria.

-'You could try to be a bit nicer to him…'-Ling said before following Jin.

Miharu shrugged. She couldn't understand why the hell Ling was having lunch with Jin every day.

-'Jin! Wait for me!'-Ling asked as Jin was going to the elevator.

Miss Sugimura was the Schools Director, since Heihachi was always busy. She was a very strict lady and Jin knew her very well, because he had been punished quite a few times.

-'Miss Xiaoyu, Mr. Kazama…please have a sit.'-Miss Sugimura said.

Jin and Ling sat down. Ling was a bit nervous but then she realised that Miss Sugimura had a friendly face.

-'So you missed classes last week…'-she started.-'That doesn't surprise me, Mr. Kazama. But as for you, Miss Xiaoyu, I must say that I'm disappointed.'

-'Sorry…'-Ling said.

-'Well, what it's done, it's done but I would really like to know what was more important to you than classes.'

-'Oh…you don't need to worry, I was with Jin…'-Ling said quickly.

She thought that she was doing the right thing by telling the truth, but she quickly changed her mind when she saw Jin's face turn white and Miss Sugimura's face turning red with anger.

-'What?'-Miss Sugimura asked trembling with anger.-'I can't believe this! Mr. Kazama! What the hell do you think you're doing?'

-'Miss Sugimura this is not what you're thinking.'-Jin said calmly.

Ling was looking at them with a puzzled look.

-'Shut up! How could you do this to such a young girl…knowing that she lives with you and your grandfather? Have you got any idea of the consequences?'

-'It wasn't like that.'-Jin tried again.

-'Like what?'-Ling asked confused.

-'I should take you to the police! Miss Xiaoyu is only sixteen! I hope you had the good sense of using some sort of protection because if this girl gets pregnant I'll be the first to tell your grandfather and the police!'

-'But Miss Sugimura…nothing happened!'-Ling said once she finally understood what was going on.

-'What?'-Miss Sugimura asked surprised.

-'That was what I was trying to say.'-Jin said.

-'Are you sure?'-Miss Sugimura asked a bit more relaxed.

-'Yes, I'm quite sure…'-Ling reassured.

-'Oh…in that case, I'm sorry for shouting with you, Mr. Kazama. I was just concerned about your well being.'

-'It's ok.'-Jin said.

-'Well, in that case, tomorrow you will clean the school's terrace…some students went there to drink illegal stuff and it's quite a mess…'

Ling sighed; at least she wouldn't clean the toilets. She couldn't avoid feeling embarrassed when Jin looked at her when they were leaving.

-'The woman is a bit paranoid…'-Jin said making Ling's face turn red again.

-'She has quite an imagination.'

-'Yeah…she does.'

-'Tell me Jin, how many times have you been in the Director's office?'

-'A few…ten…maybe more. But this was the first time she told me to use some sort of protection…'-Jin laughed. He couldn't help to joke with the situation.

-'Does Heihachi know that we missed classes?'-Ling asked trying to change the subject.

-'Probably…'

-'He'll be angry…won't he?'

-'I don't care.'

-'He's your grandfather, Jin.'

-'Not by choice…'

Ling sighed. It was obvious that Jin and Heihachi were distant by the day and she couldn't help, at least for now.

That same night, Jin received another phone call. It was Heihachi again; he wanted to know how things were going and he did know about the punishment in school. Jin was forced to say that he wouldn't do it again, but after hanging up the phone he told his grandfather to piss off.

Ling was there and she looked at Jin with a reprehensive look that Jin ignored. After the phone call, Jin decided to leave his undone homework and left to the gym.

Ling took her books to her room and jumped to the bed.

-'Did you call me Miss Xiaoyu?'-Taka asked entering Ling's room.

-'Yes.'

-'Is everything ok?'

-'Why does Jin treat Heihachi so bad? What did Heihachi do to him?'

-'I don't think you should worry about this.'

-'Come on Taka! They're a family!'

-'A very complex family.'

-'But still a family.'

-'Look…Miss Xiaoyu, Jin is a very nice boy but he has many problems…'

-'Why?'

-'Because he's the grandson of a very wealthiest and rich man who always wanted an heir.'

-'And what's wrong with that?'

-'He had an heir before.'

-'Before Jin?'

-'Yes…'

-'Jin's father?'

-'Yes.'

-'What happened?'

-'Kazuya died…mysteriously…for what I was told.'

Ling stood in silence for a while. She new that Jin's parents were dead, but she didn't know that Kazuya Mishima's death was a mystery.

-'I guess I'll have to speak with Jin to know the truth.'-she finally said.

Taka seemed surprised with these words.

-'I know Jin since he arrived to this house. He never talked about this…only with Heihachi. I think that the poor boy is still suffering from his parent's death, so please be careful with your questions.'

-'I will, don't worry.'

-'I think that first you should concentrate in becoming his friend…'

-'I've been working on that.'

-'And how is it going?'

-'Slowly…very slowly…sometimes I feel like I'll never be able to reach him…'

-'Let me tell you something…Jin isn't an ordinary boy, but just like everyone else, he has a flaw…'

-'A flaw?'

-'Yes.'

-'Which is?'

-'Jin cares…he tries to hide his emotions behind that cold and numb expression, but Jin cares. You just need to make him see that.'

-'Right…and that's what I'll do!'


	7. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews and all your support.

_Chapter 7 – Rescue_

4th JANUARY

-'So you're going to have detention with Kazama this afternoon?'-Miharu asked Ling while they were in their ten minutes break.

-'Yeah. We'll clean the terrace's balcony…someone went to party there.'

-'I'll wait for you then.'

-'Ok, if you don't mind.'

-'Of course I don't. You're my best friend!'

-'I wish you could be Jin's friend too…'-Ling said in a begging tone.

-'NO, NO and NO!'

-'Fine.'

Precisely at four p.m., Ling and Jin were holding two buckets with water and two brooms and going upstairs. They weren't very excited about it, especially when they saw that they would be retained there for at least an hour due to the terrace's dimension.

-'I didn't know it was this big!'-Ling said feeling down.

-'Well, now you know.'

-'Thanks a lot Jin…'

-'Hey, I told you that you shouldn't skip classes!'-Jin replied immediately.

-'Damn it! I had plans with Miharu for this afternoon!'-Ling cursed.

-'You clean this side, and I'll clean the other, ok?'-Jin asked going to his side.

-'Whatever.'-was Ling's answer.

Ling didn't notice but Jin had picked the less dirty side. He hated to do that kind of things, in Jin's opinion, cleaning was women's work, not men; besides he wasn't very talented in cleaning.

A few minutes later, he was listening to Ling singing a Chinese song while she was cleaning her side.

He looked at her surprised with her voice; it wasn't that bad. She looked kind of cute. Jin shook his head nervously as he understood that his feelings were taking over him. He wouldn't allow that, so he kept on working to distract himself.

A half an hour later Jin had finally finished.

-'Hey…I'm done!'-he said.

-'Great…I'll finish in ten minutes.'

-'I'll wait for you downstairs.'

-'Ok.'

Jin took his bucket and broom to put them in the cleaning closet and went to the school's yard. He looked at the sky, it was cold.

Miharu was also in the yard waiting for Ling to arrive. There weren't many students left in the school, but then the silence was cut by a sharp scream coming from above. Whoever was passing by looked up, and Miharu and Jin did the same. They were paralysed when they saw Ling holding the ledge of the balcony with all her strengths.

-'Ling!'-Miharu yelled. And then Ling's hands slipped and she felt her body falling. It was impossible for Ling to understand what was really happening and what she was feeling, all she knew was that she was scared.

Jin felt hopeless seeing her falling like that, but he knew he had to do something, so he ran and tried to catch her.

When he opened his eyes, Ling was on top of him, and they were both in the floor, surrounded by grass and sand.

Jin tried to move but he felt a small pain on his chest, where Ling was resting her head. She was unconscious but he could feel her heart beating.

-'Ling! Is she alright?'-Miharu was the first person to arrive.

-'Yes.'-Jin answered.

-'Are you sure?'

-'Yes.'

In that moment the teachers arrived and a few seconds later Ling was being carried over to the school's medical department where a nurse was going to take care of her.

Jin got up and followed them, ignoring the blood on his head. He had hit the wall with his head, but he didn't care about that now.

-'Miss Hirano told me that you saved her.'-Miss Sugimura said.

-'I caught her…that's all.'-Jin said. –'Is she alright?'

-'Yes, she's just unconscious. Thanks to you she didn't break a bone!'

Jin smiled and started to feel the cut on his head hurting.

-'I think you should let nurse Wakakubo take a look at that. It looks pretty bad.'

-'Ok.'

Jin joined Miharu and the nurse who was leaning down to watch Ling's temperature.

-'The hero arrived.'-the old nurse said smiling.-'Let me see that nasty cut…'

Jin sat down and didn't breathe a word while the nurse was taking care of him, but his eyes never left Ling's bed.

Miharu was holding her friend's hand and Jin noticed she was still shaking. Probably it had been a shock for her to see her friend so close to death. He couldn't express what he felt in that moment either.

Then, Ling opened her eyes.

-'Ling…I'm so happy to see you're ok!'-Miharu said almost crying.

-'Miss Xiaoyu, let me tell you that you're a very lucky girl!'-the nurse said.

-'Why am I here?'-Ling asked, but then she remembered the fall and she asked in a weak voice: -'I'm not dead?'

-'No, you're not!'-the nurse laughed making Jin's head hurt more.

Ling looked puzzled.

-'Kazama saved you…'-Miharu said.-'He caught you before you hit the ground.'

Jin's eyes met Ling's and he felt embarrassed.

-'I'll see you outside. I'm going to call our driver.'-Jin said quickly and left.

An hour later, Ling and Jin were arriving home. Taka was shocked when she heard about Ling's accident and she hugged the Chinese girl so tightly that Ling almost ran out of air.

Jin was treated like a hero, but since he was used to having special treatment, he didn't care.

When master Kitano arrived, Ling said she was ready to train, but the man didn't allow her to practice or Jin.

-'You didn't tell us why you were on the ledge…'-Taka said feeling curious.

-'I saw an object there and I tried to grab it, but I slipped and I fell…It's was an orange watch…very cute…'

-'If Jin wasn't there…'-Taka sighed.-'The watch wasn't yours; you shouldn't have tried to grab it!'

-'I know, but I never thought I was going to fall.'

-'The most important thing is that she's going to be alright.'-Kitano announced, drinking his tea.-'I'm proud of you Kazama.'

Jin nodded.

-'How's your head, Jin?'-Ling asked.

-'It's ok. I can live.'

-'I'm sorry…'

-'I've been worse, believe me.'

-'How do you think people will react to this tomorrow at school?'-Ling asked.

Jin shrugged.

-'Whatever they say or do…I don't care…but I guess things will be quite normal.'-Jin confessed.

When Jin said that, he didn't know that he was completely mistaken. Ling's rescue would cause all kind of rumours in the Mishima Polytechnical School.

5th JANUARY

Jin didn't sleep very well in the previous night, his head was still hurting and he couldn't concentrate in classes. Besides, Ling had done something that morning that was disturbing him a bit. She had thanked him for saving her life and after that she hugged him. The problem was that Jin wasn't familiar with that hug thing. The only person who had ever hugged him was Jun Kazama, his mother; and now all of the sudden that girl had arrived and she was starting to turn his life up side down. First she wanted him to have friends and now she was too close to him.

-'Hi!'-Ling greeted at lunch time.

-'Hey…'-Jin answered.

-'Lets have lunch outside.'

Jin followed her and noticed that everyone was looking at them strangely.

-'I hate rumours!'-he cursed.

They were just finishing their lunch when Miharu approached them.

-'Hi…'-she said.-'Can I join you?'

-'Miharu! Of course you can!'-Ling said pulling her friend and forcing her to sit down on the grass.

-'I want to warn you both…'-Miharu started in a serious voice.

-'Why?'-Ling asked.

-'You know that Jin is the most popular guy in school, right?'-Miharu asked pretending that Jin wasn't there.

-'Yeah…so?'

-'There are rumours about yesterday's accident…'

-'Like what?'-Ling asked with curiosity not noticing Miharu's red face.

-'Well…'-Miharu continued.-'You know what Ling? I barely ate…can you go to the cafeteria and buy me something to eat?'

-'Sure! That's what friends are for!'-Ling took Miharu's money and ran to the cafeteria, leaving Miharu and Jin alone.

It wasn't easy to Miharu to start a conversation with someone that she was used to hate, but she didn't want to tell Ling about the nasty rumours, so she was forced to lie to her friend and explain things only to Jin.

-'Thanks for saving Ling.'-Miharu said.-'She's my best friend.'

-'I know…you sent her away to tell me about the rumours, didn't you?'

-'Yes, I had no choice…Ling would be shocked…'

-'Is it that bad?'

-'I'm afraid so…and Ling's too innocent to hear it.'

-'Go ahead…'

-'It's about you and her…'

-'Let me guess, people are saying that we're dating?'-Jin suggested.

-'Sort of…'

-'Sort of?'

-'Well, people are saying that you're sleeping with her and that she's a slut…they say that's why you two were in the balcony and that you were doing that dirty thing upstairs.'

Jin wasn't that shocked but he was a bit upset to know that everyone was saying those rude things about him and Ling.

-'I never thought people would actually say things like that…and I'm not sleeping with her, what a cheap thing to say!'-he shouted getting up.-'We were on detention!'

-'I know that…but the others don't. And jealous girls can do anything to hurt Ling. They know that she's living with you and since you saved her, they think you're having some sort of affair…'

-'We're not!'

Miharu shrugged; she couldn't do anything to stop the rumours.

Ling arrived and handed a sandwich to Miharu, who thanked her.

-'So, you were talking about the rumours…'-Ling said.

-'People say that you changed me…because I'm becoming soft.'-Jin lied.

-'What? They are so stupid! Don't they see that you're a nice person?'-Ling said.-'But it's ok, isn't it? I mean…you might act differently, but you're still Jin Kazama.'

-'Of course!'-Jin agreed.

Miharu nodded exchanging a significant look with Jin.

-'Hey, Hirano! Are you trying your luck too?'-a girl, from Jin's Fan Club yelled from the window in the first floor.

Miharu ignored her and turned her back on the girl.

-'Do you mind if I have lunch with you two tomorrow?'-Miharu asked.

-'Of course we don't! Right Jin?'

-'It's your decision…'-Jin said to Miharu.-'Do you think you can put up with me?'

-'You're not that bad…I guess…'

-'I thought you hated me.'

-'Me too.'-Miharu smiled.


	8. Admirer

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 8 – Admirer_

7th JANUARY

Things were quite normal those days. Rumours about Jin and Ling were still circulating around the students, but there were now many versions: the one that Miharu had told Jin; and there were now two more versions: one saying that actually Jin and Ling were dating; and the other saying that he had abused her because of her small size.

Ling was a bit tired of seeing people look at her and whispering things on her back, so she decided to end that once and for all.

At lunch time, she went to the centre of the cafeteria and shouted.

-'I am not dating Jin Kazama and he did not force me into anything! Would I have lunch with him if he did such a horrible thing? I don't think so…'

Everyone was astonished with that attitude, so no one asked anything. Seeing that everyone was in silence, Ling continued in her normal voice now.

-'Jin and I were on detention and that's all. So stop saying stupid things about us and get a life!'

Jin looked at her when she sat down and shrugged.

-'What?'-she asked.

-'You could just ignore the rumours…they would fade away soon.'-Jin said eating his rice.

-'She was just trying to put an end to this.'-Miharu defended her friend.

-'I know.'-Jin confessed.

-'Did you realise what things they were saying about you?'-Ling questioned him.

-'Yes.'

-'Doesn't it bother you?'-she insisted getting up.

-'No.'

Ling sat down again defeated. How could Jin be so calm and numb? She didn't argue anymore because she didn't want to upset him, so she continued to have lunch and started a random conversation with Miharu about fashion colours.

Things between Jin and Miharu were alright, especially because Miharu had changed her opinion towards Jin, but she was far from calling him a friend. That wasn't a problem to Jin; he didn't dislike her totally, he thought that she was a good friend to Ling, but that was all. Besides, he never talked too much with her, only when Ling was with them.

After classes, Ling and Jin returned home. Taka announced that Heihachi would be back in two weeks. Jin shrugged and announced that he was going to change into his practice clothes.

Ling didn't feel like training, but she had to, so she did the same. They sparred a bit before master Kitano's arrival, and the man watched them before he interrupted.

-'Your much better Xiaoyu…much better!'-he exclaimed.

-'Thank you master…'

-'As for you…'-he said turning to Jin.-'I don't know why you keep on training, you're the best fighter I've seen in years. I think you're even stronger than Kazuya.'

Jin thanked the compliment but Ling noticed that he wasn't very happy to hear his father's name. Taka was right; the Mishima family had many issues to solve between its members.

After dinner, Jin was supposed to meet Ling to study, but he never showed up. Ling found him in the garden. He was dressing a long black coat and gloves because it was snowing. Ling made a small snowball and threw it to Jin but he easily escaped.

-'What are you doing outside?'-he asked.-'It's freezing…'

-'I came to look for you. You have a Biology exam tomorrow…aren't you going to study just a little?'

-'No…I know everything already. It'll be easy.'

-'Really?'

-'Yep!'

-'Why are you outside, Jin?'

-'I don't feel like being closed between those walls.'-Jin pointed to the mansion and shrugged.-'Don't ask me why…I can't explain.'

-'But…that's your home!'-Ling said confused.

-'No, my home is…was in Yakushima, in Kyushu island. Here…I don't feel at home.'

-'You lived in Yakushima with your parents?'

-'No I didn't, only with my mother.'

-'Where was your father?'

-'I don't know…I never knew my father. Actually I never knew I had a father until I was fifteen.'

-'Why?'

-'Because it was only then when my mother said that I was Kazuya Mishima's son.'

-'Why did she hide your father's identity from you?'

-'Isn't it obvious?'

-'No, not really.'

-'My father took everything from her. Her dreams, her hope, her future, her dignity, her innocence and her life!'

-'Why do say that? Didn't she love him?'

-'She loved him…with all her heart…but it seems to me that he got her pregnant and ran away…she was just an object to him.'

-'Maybe you don't know the whole story…if your mother was as virtuous as you say she must have seen some goodness in your father.'

-'Or maybe she was just a dreamer and innocent girl just like you.'-Jin suggested.-'Just forget about this. Now that I'm here in Tokyo with Heihachi I have to go until the end.'

-'What end?'

-'Nothing…never mind. Lets go inside or you'll catch a cold.'

-'You don't have to go through this alone. My parents died too…in an accident, so I understand how you feel…'

-'Maybe you do…but we're very different, Xiaoyu…one day you'll see that.'

That night Ling decided to write her second letter to her grandfather Jinrei. She had promised she would write to him every month.

When she finished it, it was almost one a.m. and she was so tired that she didn't even read it again. The letter was left on her desk and slowly Ling crawled to her bed, falling asleep the next minute. In her letter she had written:

"Dear Grandfather, how are you? I hope you're ok. I miss you every day since I left, and I know that you must miss me too. You should write to me too, so I can know how you are going. It is deadly freezing here in Tokyo, but Mr. Mishima bought me warm clothes, for now he's travelling and I'm alone with his grandson, Jin. I think I told you about Jin, didn't I? I think we're friends now, at least now he speaks to me and the other day he helped me a lot in school. I had a little accident and he saved me. But he's very lonely, even when he's with me, I can feel his loneliness. He's always very quiet and he's not rude anymore, at least not to me, but when he gets angry, he's scaring. For some mysterious reason Jin hates his grandfather, he blames him for his father's death; the problem is that he seems to hate his father too. He truly loves his mother though, Jun Kazama, she died too, but Jin hangs on tight to his memories of her. Today he told me that he didn't know about his father's identity until he was fifteen, I feel sorry for him, I really do. I wish I could do something for him, but I'm also scared of his reaction. Jin is very proud and he doesn't want anyone's help. He's also a good fighter; actually he's better than me. We sparred a lot these last few days and he always won. Master Kitano, with whom we are training, said he is the best fighter he had seen recently and I agree with him. You should see Jin, the way he fights…it's like he doesn't care about anything else in the world. I will do my best to be as good as him. I'll write more in the next letter…I'm sleepy now and I've been studying hard for my exams, so I'm going to have some rest.

Love from your granddaughter Ling."

15th JANUARY

Ling and Miharu were waiting patiently for Jin, while he was still doing his Chemistry exam. Their teacher had left a little bit earlier so they were outside Jin's classroom door.

-'After school I'm going to ask Jin to take us to the new amusement park that opened last week.'-Ling announced.

-'What makes you think that he'll take us?'

-'Because he's our friend.'-Ling said with a smile.

-'I think he said he hates amusement parks.'

-'I know…but he only has to take us there, I will not oblige him to stay with us.'

-'You can try, but I don't think he'll do it…'

Things in school were much better now. The rumours were gone and Jin and Ling could now walk around in peace and quiet. Actually, Miharu was the one having problems because the members from Jin's Fan Club were not happy with her. She had always said that she hated Jin Kazama, and now all of a sudden she was walking around in his company. All the girls were envious and they couldn't understand why Miharu had suddenly changed her mind about Jin. Miharu had already told them that she wasn't interested in Jin, she was just getting to know him a bit more, but the girls didn't believe her. For them it was pretty obvious that Miharu was trying to seduce the handsome boy.

All of the girls had also noticed that to be Ling's friend was a very good option, because since Ling was living with Jin, she was their best chance to be closer to him. Many girls had apologised to Ling about the rumours and they had offered their help. Ling had nicely declined because she new their intentions. But it was good to know that she hadn't enemies anymore.

In that moment, when Miharu and Ling were talking about Jin's Fan Club, they noticed a guy from their classroom coming closer. He asked kindly to speak alone with Ling and Miharu left them alone.

-'I'm Taro Kamya…from your class…'-the tall and dark haired guy said.

-'I know…'

-'I wasn't sure if you knew who I am.'

-'I do…but what can I do for you, Kamya?'

-'You can call me Taro.'

-'Ok…Taro.'

-'My sister's birthday is tomorrow. Our parents are out and we're going to give a party. I was wondering if you wanted to come…'

-'Your sister? But I don't know her!'

-'Yes, you do…her name is Akane Hida, she's…'

-'Jin's Fan Club Vice-President…'-Ling completed.

-'Yeah…we don't share the same surname because we have different fathers…'

-'I see…so she asked you to invite me because she wants Jin to go too, right?'

-'Oh, no…that's not true. She wants Kazama to go, but last year she invited him personally and he said no…she felt so humiliated that she promised she would never do that again.'

-'So, Jin is not invited?'

-'If he goes, she will be over the moon…but she won't invite him again…that's for sure. This was my idea…'

-'Why?'

-'Because…I think you're a nice girl and I kind of…like you…'

-'Like me?'

-'Well…you're pretty and it's easy to talk to you…you're nice.'

Those comments made Ling blush in a deep red. Jin was leaving his classroom when he noticed Taro and her talking happily. He joined Miharu.

-'What's going on over there?'-Jin asked.

-'What's wrong Kazama? Are you afraid of some competition?'-Miharu provoked.

Jin gave Miharu a cold look, but when he watched Taro and Ling again, something inside of him made him wish to beat that guy up really hard.

Five minutes later, Ling joined her friends, her cheeks were still crimson.

-'What did he want?'-Jin asked with curiosity.

-'He invited me to a party!'-Ling exclaimed.

-'Oh…it's Akane's birthday…right?'-Miharu asked.

-'Yep. You and I are invited.'-Ling said to Jin.

-'I'm not going.'-he said firmly.

-'Why not? It'll be fun!'

-'I don't like parties…'-Jin said.

Ling shrugged and sighed.

-'Well in that case you can stay at home doing your homework, because I'm going!'-Ling announced.-'I didn't convince him to let you go…'-she added to Miharu.-'He said that he would invite you, but Akane would be really furious…'

-'I understand. Anyway I wouldn't go. Akane's an idiot…'

-'How was the exam?'-Ling asked Jin.

-'Great…it's was great.'-Jin answered. Ling noticed something strange in his voice.

-'What's wrong?'-Ling asked.

-'He's just jealous…'-Miharu said suddenly.

-'No, I'm not!'-Jin replied.

-'Yes, you are…'-Miharu insisted.

-'No, I'm not!'

-'You're jealous because Ling is becoming more famous than you!'

Jin calmed down when he realised that Miharu wasn't talking about real emotions towards Ling's new relationship with Taro Kamya.

But late in the afternoon, Jin realised also that jealousy was the least he could called it. He wasn't jealous, he was more than that, he couldn't stand the idea of seeing Taro with Ling again, and he didn't know what to do to prevent that, considering that homicide couldn't be on the list.


	9. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 9 – Party_

16th JANUARY

The whole School seemed to know about Akane Hida's birthday, but that wasn't a surprise since she was a very popular girl in school. Akane had invited all the members from Jin's Fan Club and she already knew that her brother had invited Ling Xiaoyu. She was hoping that Jin would go too.

When it was time to go home, Taro gave Ling a piece of paper with his address and Jin, who was next to Ling clenched his fists.

-'I can't believe you're going to that party…'-Miharu said with a sad face.-'You sold yourself…'

-'I did not!'-Ling replied feeling angry with that accusation.-'Since when it's a crime to have some fun?'

-'You can have some fun with us too!'-Miharu said.

-'Yeah…but I never went to a party like this one. I lived in a place where no one celebrates anything.'

-'Fine, I just hope you don't regret it!'-Miharu continued to walk in silence and she didn't speak with Ling anymore on their way to the gates. When Jin and Ling were entering the car, Miharu waved and disappeared.

-'She's acting weird.'-Ling said, closing the door.

-'So are you.'-Jin shot back.

-'You too?'

-'It's just a stupid party Xiaoyu…it's no big deal…'

-'Why can't I go and see for myself?'

-'No one is holding you back.'

-'My two best friends are! They don't want me to go!'

-'I never said that.'

-'You could come with me.'

-'Are you crazy? Do you know how many hysterical girls will be there?'

Ling sighed and crossed her arms.

-'I don't care what you say…I'm going. I'll stick around for a while and if I don't like it I'll be back in no time!'

That was her final decision. Jin watched her as she went to her room to dress up and he also watched her leave in a cute pink sweater and black jeans.

-'Why don't you go with Miss Xiaoyu?'-Taka asked entering the living room.

-'She's going to a birthday party…'

-'You look worried.'

-'I'm not!'

Jin went to his room in a very bad humour and started to read a book. Soon, he realised that he wasn't concentrated in the reading, so he threw the book to the floor and turned the TV on. He needed to kill time and take Ling out of his mind.

In the meantime, Ling was arriving to Akane and Taro's home. It was a big house, but not as big as Heihachi's mansion. Taro came to greet her and everyone was nice to her even without Jin's presence. Ling enjoyed the environment there. Everyone was having fun. Some people were dancing, others were eating and drinking. A group of girls from her class came to meet her and they started asking her questions about how it was living under the same roof as Jin Kazama. Ling tried to avoid some personal questions and she never mentioned Jin's past. It was fun to be in a party where everyone was having real fun. The only problem was that an hour later, Ling was feeling a bit dizzy. She had been drinking some weird stuff that some girls had given her and her head was spinning around. The music wasn't helping either.

-'Are you ok?'-Taro asked.

-'No, not really. I think I need to go to a quiet place.'

-'Come with me then.'-Taro hold her hand and took her upstairs to his bedroom. When he passed by his friends, they all gave him mischievous looks.

-'You drank too much…'-Taro said pointing to his bed so Ling would sit down.-'You're not used to alcohol, are you?'

-'No, I'm not…I'm sorry.'

-'It's ok…I enjoyed your company. I'm really glad that you came! And I'm glad that Kazama didn't come…'

-'Why?'

-'Kazama…is a problem to me and almost all the guys in the school.'

-'He is?'

-'Yes, everyday, he reminds us that we're all a bunch of losers…'

-'Why?'

-'He has everything and we've got nothing. He's good looking; has loads of money and he can have all the girls…Don't take me wrong…I don't hate him for real, but he does get on my nerves.'

-'Oh…ok…'

-'Stay here for as long as you want. If you feel ok again come downstairs, if you don't just let me know and I'll take you home ok?'

-'Ok, thanks Taro.'

-'No problem…'-Taro smiled at her and left.

Ling laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was thinking about Jin. He was desired by all the girls and hated by all the boys in school. She didn't like to be in his shoes. But aside from having a grudge against Jin, Taro seemed to be a really cool guy. And he was handsome too.

Ling's thoughts began fading away slowly as she was drifting off to sleep.

Downstairs, Taro had joined his friend and his cousin Saicho.

-'I thought you and her were going to spend the night together…'-Honen said.

-'Are you crazy? We just met…I mean, I don't even know what she thinks of me.'-Taro blushed.-'Besides…I think she likes Kazama.'-his voice fainted a bit.

-'What girl doesn't?'-Honen asked sarcastically.-'I mean just look at your sister…'

-'Half sister…and I wish Xiaoyu could forget about Kazama…'-Taro confessed.-'I like her…but if she's in love with him, I won't be able to get a chance.'

-'Well…you can go upstairs and…make her see that you like her…'-Saicho started.

-'Shut your mouth, Saicho!'-Taro ordered.-'We just met and I don't want to push her into anything.'

-'You're stupid! She's in your bed right now…you could make Kazama pay for what he did to us!'-Saicho teased.

-'Kazama is a pretentious jerk, but it was you who he humiliated, not me!'

-'Than maybe I should take care of Xiaoyu myself…I could pretend that she had slept with me and then shove it in Kazama's face…'

-'Don't you have honour you moron? And if you don't shut up, I'll be forced to ask you to leave…is that clear?'

-'Sure…little cousin.'

Taro and Honen exchanged a look and left Saicho. Saicho was a brown haired guy from Jin's class. Taro had always respected him, but he knew that Saicho was an impulsive guy, plus he hated Jin Kazama more than everyone else. Jin had humiliated him once. Saicho was known as the best fighter in the Mishima Polytechnical School, but he was totally defeated by Jin on the second day of School, right after Jin's arrival, when they were fifteen. And now he was having a chance to get his revenge using the Chinese young girl to get to Jin. He knew that Jin was Ling's friend. He knew that there was a chance that Jin liked her as well. Watching that Taro and Honen were busy, Saicho left the living room and went to Taro's room where Ling was sleeping.

He watched her for a few moments. He could pretend to have slept with her and she couldn't deny it because she wouldn't remember.

In the meantime, Jin was feeling really irritated. He couldn't stop thinking about that stupid party. What if Taro declared his love to her? Would she accept him? Unable to stay at home, Jin left and when he realised he was parking the car on front of Taro's house. He put his hood on and walked in, since the door was opened.

-'You're prettier than I thought…'-Saicho said removing his jacket and sitting down on the bed next to Ling.-'It's a shame that we're not dating…but the most important thing to me is revenge…revenge against that bastard…'

-'Jin…'-Ling whispered in her sleep.

-'You can call him, but this time, he's not here…'-Saicho said with a smirk cursing Jin.-'This time, I'll win and Kazama will never have the chance to move a finger…I'll tell him that we were together all night long and he'll be so pissed off…and humiliated because I'll have his girl…'

-'Are you sure about that?'-a voice came from the door. Only then Saicho realised that Jin was there. He was wearing a wooded jacket and no one had noticed his presence.

-'Get the hell away from her now!'- As Jin said those words, he approached Saicho and he threw him against the wall with violence. His blood was boiling in his veins. His brain seemed to be losing control. The sight of Saicho sitting next to Ling had made Jin forget all about kindness and honour. All he wanted was to kill the guy.

-'Did you really think I would let you touch her?'-Jin questioned with his foot on Saicho's chest.-'You're sick and do you know what happens to people like you? They all end up in tiny little pieces…'

Saicho noticed that Jin wasn't joking and he was scared of what Jin could do. After all, Jin had beaten him once. Then Jin pulled him up and punched him first in the face, breaking his nose and then in the stomach, breaking some of his ribs.

Saicho fell on the floor in pain; his blood was all over Jin's shirt.

-'If you try this again…I'll beat you so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a year!'

Slowly, Jin took Ling on his arms and walked towards the door.

-'If I see you near her again…you'll pay! Did you hear me?'-Jin asked.

Saicho nodded.

-'Good! And tell your stupid friend Kamya that Xiaoyu is mine…I won't let anyone touch her.'

After those words, Jin left and it was a huge shock when everyone watched him coming down the stairs, carrying Ling. No one had seen him arriving.

-'Jin…what happened?'-Akane asked coming closer.

-'Get away from us…'-Jin warned.-'I'm taking her home…where she'll be safe, so don't stand in my way!'

Ling was put on a red Nissan and taken home. There, Jin calmed down and carrying her small body again he took her inside, feeling glad that he had gone there to pick her up. But a voice on the back of his head was telling him that maybe he had overreacted.


	10. Important Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 10 – Important Words_

In Akane's house the party didn't end. Everyone was now talking about Jin's presence and Akane was really happy that something had happened to Ling, because that way, Jin showed up.

Only Taro and his friend Honen knew the truth about what had happened so they closed themselves in Taro's room with Saicho.

-'What the hell were you doing?'-Taro asked in disbelief.

-'Were you going to…?'-Honen started.

-'I was going to scare her and I had to make it sound real…'-Saicho said, trying to get up.

Honen helped him to lie down on Taro's bed.

-'I can't believe that my own cousin was going to do such a stupid thing!'-Taro confessed.

-'Look…my only interest was to piss Kazama off…'-Saicho said.

-'Well, I guess you succeeded, right?'-Taro asked almost yelling.

-'I didn't know he was here!'

-'You blew my chances!'

-'It wasn't my intention. I wanted Kazama to think that she was with me…'

-'That's sick! You're a…'

-'Shut up! You don't know what it's like to be humiliated by Kazama!'

-'You're right, I don't know, but I know that I would never do that just to get my revenge.'

Honen was looking to both cousins and sighed. Then he calmly said that they couldn't change the past. Saicho and Taro agreed.

-'What are you going to do?'-Honen asked to Saicho.

-'Nothing…'

-'Yeah, I guess you did enough already.'-Taro said.-'You better go home and take care of that broken nose…I have your blood all over my floor.'

-'Fine.'-Saicho got up and left, taking his jacket.

-'What are you going to do now?'-Honen asked Taro.

-'Clean my floor…and tomorrow I'll have to apologise to Xiaoyu…'

-'Saicho just ruined your chances, huh?'

-'I guess he did.'

In the Mishima mansion, Jin had taken Ling to her bedroom and he had called Taka to see her. Ling had waked up and she was in the bathroom throwing up.

-'What did you drink?'-Taka asked.

-'I don't know…but I feel like I'm dying!'-she cried.

-'Stay with her.'-Taka said leaving to the kitchen.

-'What will I do?'-Jin asked.

-'Just hold her head while she's throwing up.'

Jin did what he was told and stayed with Ling. She was really having a bad night, but Jin decided that he shouldn't tell her what had happened.

When Taka arrived she ordered Jin to take Ling to the bed and gave her a cup of tea.

-'What's this?'-Ling asked.

-'A special tea that my mother used to give my father when he was like you…'

-'You mean drunk…'-Ling said sadly.

-'Yes.'-Taka confessed.-'It will help you sleep and you'll feel much better in the morning.'

-'Thanks.'

Taka waited until Ling finished her tea and then she left.

-'Will you be ok?'-Jin asked before leaving.

-'I guess…the tea is working…I feel ok…and sleepy.'

-'Good, then I guess I'm going to my room…'

-'Jin?'

-'Yes?'

-'I think I heard your voice while I was in Taro's bedroom…'

-'Well, I went to pick you up…Taro gave me a call saying that you weren't feeling alright.'-he lied.

-'Oh…ok…sorry for the trouble.'

Jin turned the lights off and closed the door behind him. Taka was waiting for him near his bedroom door.

-'You have blood all over you…and you hurt your hand. What happened master Kazama?'

-'Nothing. I hurt my hand when I was putting Xiaoyu in the car.'-Jin lied.

-'Really?'

-'Yes. I cleaned the blood to my shirt.'

-'Let me see it…'

-'It's no need. I'll do it myself. Thank you Taka, you can go to sleep.'

Taka looked at the young man on front of her and she shook her head.

-'You're a terrible liar, master Kazama…'-she said.

Jin shrugged and entered his room. He took his shirt off and put it in the garbage.

-'Bastard! I liked that shirt!'-he cursed. Then he took off all of his clothes and took a hot shower.

After that Jin lay down on his bed thinking about what he had done to Saicho. Thinking of it, he didn't even remember the guy's name. He knew that he was from his class, but he had never bothered to know his classmates' names. Why bother? They weren't his friends!

But now, Jin could see some changes happening. The sudden feeling that had assaulted him earlier was new. He had never felt like that before, he couldn't explain how he had known that something was going to happen to Ling.

Besides, he couldn't forget the words he had said to Saicho.

Jin closed his eyes and travelled to that moment and he clearly heard his words again: "Tell your stupid friend Kamya that Xiaoyu is mine…I won't let anyone touch her." Those were his words, he had said that Xiaoyu was his, how absurd was that? He couldn't own her and he didn't even like her that way. She was just a girl, who was living with him and it was natural that he cared for her, right? Why was his heart interpreting things in a different way? Jin had never experienced jealousy, but now all of a sudden he had felt jealous of Taro Kamya for being so close to Ling, who he had always seen as a friend.

But what was really bothering were the feelings he had felt when he had seen that Ling was possibly in danger. He didn't want her to belong to anyone else; she was too innocent, too pure to be corrupted by that stupid guy.

17th JANUARY

When Jin woke up the next morning he wasn't feeling less confused, on the contrary. He dressed up and met Taka, who was preparing the breakfast.

-'Take this to Miss Xiaoyu and make sure she drinks the tea again…'-Taka said.

-'Ok.'

Jin entered Ling's bedroom and woke her up.

-'How are you feeling?'-Jin asked.

-'I don't know…'-she confessed.-'My head hurts just a bit.'

-'Luckily for you, you can miss your morning classes…I have to go!'

-'Why?'

-'I have an exam…Maths…'

-'Good luck. And thanks for picking me up yesterday.'

Jin looked at the floor when he heard her last words and left in a hurry.

It was hard to concentrate in his exam with so many emotions and thoughts inside his head. When he finally finished the teacher was surprised because usually, Jin was always the first student to finish the exams, and this time he was almost the last one.

-'Are you ok Kazama?'-the teacher asked.

-'Yes.'

-'Did you study?'

-'Yes.'

Sick of his teacher's questions Jin turned his back on him and left to his next class.

At lunch time Miharu joined him, she was worried about Ling.

-'Where's Xiao?'-she asked immediately.

-'Home, resting…'

-'Why?'

-'She drunk too much…'

-'What? Is she ok?'

-'It's just a hangover. She'll be here for the next two classes.'

-'I hope that at least she had some fun…'

-'Oh…yeah…I bet she had.'-Jin said ironically.

-'Did you go too?'

-'No.'

-'Then how can you tell?'

-'I can't…'

In that moment, Jin and Miharu watched as Ling was arriving. She greeted them enthusiastically.

-'I'm feeling much better! Taka's tea is a miracle!'

-'I was worried.'-Miharu confessed.-'Did you have some fun?'

-'I can't remember very well…'-Ling blushed.-'But I will never drink again. I promise.'

-'I'm going to classes.'-Jin announced. When Jin was leaving Miharu and Ling, he heard a voice calling Ling's name. It was Taro Kamya and Jin's blood began to boil again.


	11. Suspension

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 11 – Suspension_

Jin watched carefully as Taro approached Ling and asked to speak to her in private.

-'I want to apologise for last night…I should've…'-Taro was interrupted by Jin who grabbed his arm violently and dragged him away from Ling.

-'Jin! What are you doing?'-Ling asked surprised.

-'Stay there!'-he ordered, pushing Taro against a wall away from Ling and Miharu.

Taro looked a bit scared but he managed to stay calm; after all he knew why Jin was acting like that.

Ling was going to meet them when Miharu pulled her arm not allowing her to go.

-'Miharu? Let me go!'

-'You won't solve anything…leave this to Jin…'

Ling decided to hear Miharu's advice.

-'Do you think that an apology will make any difference?'-Jin asked with despise.

-'No…but I want to apologise anyway…'

-'Shut up! If something had happened to her you were a dead man!'-Jin almost yelled.-'She doesn't remember what happened last night and we'll keep it that way, understood?'-Jin inquired lowering his voice.

Taro nodded. Jin put a hand on Taro's chest preventing him from leaving.

-'Just one more thing…tell your friend that he better stays home for the rest of the year, because if I see his face around here he'll be in deep troubles!'

-'Ok…'

Taro was leaving to his classes when Jin grabbed his arm.

-'And stay away from Xiaoyu! I don't want you near her!'

-'You can't ask me that!'-Taro said in annoyance. Jin was acting like he owned Ling's life.

-'I'm not asking, I'm ordering!'

-'She's the one who decides who her friends are, not you Kazama.'

Jin lost his temper and his fist collided with Taro's face in that instant. Taro's nose started bleeding and a teacher who was passing by had to put himself between the two to stop the fight.

-'What the hell happened here?'-Professor Tegami asked.

-'Kazama attacked Kamya…'-Honen explained, defending his friend.

-'Kazama…explain yourself!'-the Professor asked.

Jin was still watching the damages he had caused when he met Ling's eyes. She was confused and disappointed.

Since Jin didn't bother to explain why he had attacked Taro, the Professor had to take him to the Director.

-'Kazama go upstairs and talk with Director Sugimura while I take Kamya to the medical department. As for the rest of you go to your classes now!'

Jin left without a word.

-'What happened?'-Ling asked Miharu.

-'I have no idea…I guess we'll have to wait until he comes back.'

Jin entered the Director's office and waited for Miss Sugimura to arrive. She returned ten minutes later. She knew what was happening already.

-'So…Mr. Kazama…attacking younger students…'

-'I'm sorry.'-it was all that Jin could say.

-'It has been a while since your last fight in school…two years to be precise.'

-'I know.'

-'Do you want to tell me what happened?'

-'Not really…'

-'Taro Kamya is a good kid. He's not the type of guy who provokes other students. Why him? Is this about his sister?'

-'Sort of…'

-'How is that?'

-'I lost control, that's all! Kamya didn't provoke me…he's not the one to blame.'

-'Ok…you don't want to tell me…I guess I have no other option but to suspend you…a whole week starting on Monday.'

Jin nodded and bowed, and then he left to his class. One week suspension was nothing to him, but considering that Heihachi was arriving it was a bit problematic.

-'Can you please tell me what happened between you and Kamya?'-Ling asked when they got home. Jin had refused to talk on their way home.

-'He should've taken care of you yesterday in his sister's party.'-Jin answered.

-'I'm almost seventeen…and he's not my babysitter.'

-'Don't try to find excuses for him.'

-'I'm not. I think you were too harsh on him.'

-'It was just a nose bleed.'

-'Jin! Violence is never the answer!'

-'I know…it won't happen again.'

Ling watched him as he was going to his room and wondered if she really knew Jin, because in the moment that he had attacked Taro, she had the feeling that she didn't know him at all.

18th JANUARY

Jin woke up that morning with a bad feeling. He had classes on Saturday but he didn't feel like going. He thought about saying that he was sick, but no one would believe him. He dragged himself downstairs to have breakfast and met Heihachi already eating.

-'Good morning.'-Heihachi said. Jin didn't answer and sat down too.-'You weren't expecting me?'

Jin nodded. Actually during almost a month, Jin had forgotten all about his grandfather and he wished things could remain the same way. But now it was impossible.

-'I heard that you were suspended from school. I thought we had a deal.'-Heihachi said watching Jin drinking his tea.

-'Well…I know. I didn't do it on purpose. A guy was getting on my nerves and I lost control.'

-'Why? You could simply ignore him…I mean you're very good at that. You ignore everything I say…'

-'It was a matter of honour.'

-'Honour? Give me a break Jin…you don't care about this family honour?'

-'Who said it was about the Mishima family?'

-'What was it then?'

-'Mind your own businesses.'

-'Ok…I'm off to the office. When you come home after school, we'll have a nice talk, got that?'

Jin got up and left. Heihachi knew how to piss him off and that wasn't healthy to none of them.

After school, Ling noticed that Jin was a bit too quiet.

-'I'm sorry for yesterday.'-she said, thinking that he was feeling upset because of her.

-'You don't have to apologise.'

-'Are you upset with me?'

-'No.'

-'What's wrong then?'

-'Heihachi is back.'

-'Really? I didn't see him. When did he arrive?'

-'Last night I think…'

-'Oh…and did you two have a fight already?'

-'Yes…I mean sort of…it wasn't a fight…lets just say that he's not very happy with my suspension.'

-'You were suspended?'-Ling asked surprised.

-'Yeah…'

-'And you didn't tell me?'

-'I didn't think it was that important…besides it's not the first time I'm being suspended.'

-'Jin? What the hell got into you? Why the hell you had to hit Kamya?'

-'I told you before…'

-'Great! And now you're being suspended!'

-'It's just for a week.'

-'You can be really stubborn sometimes, do you know that?'

-'I've been told.'

When they both arrived, Heihachi was expecting them. They didn't even pass the entrance hall.

-'Please sit down.'-Heihachi told them in his office.-'So I heard that you finished your exams…'

-'Yes, we did!'-Ling answered happily.

-'Good. How was it?'

-'Alright. Jin helped me a lot.'

-'That's good to know. But lets change the subject…since my grandson decided to play the idiot and was suspended, I decided to change my plans and next week we'll be out of the country.'

-'What?'-both Jin and Ling asked.

-'That's right. We're going to travel…'

-'Where are we going?'-Ling asked enthusiastically.

-'South Korea.'-Heihachi answered with a smirk.


	12. Street Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 12 – Street Fighter_

Jin looked at his grandfather and he wished to wipe off that stupid smile of his face. He didn't move because Ling was still there.

-'Can you leave us for a moment Xiaoyu?'-Jin asked.

Ling knew that he was going to argue with Heihachi, but she couldn't just step into the middle and try to solve things for them. After all she was only a guest in that house.

-'Sure…'-she agreed and left.

Jin got up from his chair and punched the desk. Heihachi didn't even blink. It was obvious that Jin couldn't intimidate him.

-'What are you plotting this time?'-Jin yelled.-'I'm not going!'

-'Yes, you are…you have nothing else to do! You were suspended!'

-'I told you before that I don't want to be your damn heir and I won't learn to deal with businesses and all that crap!'

-'Watch your language…I'm not one of your classmates!'

-'I don't care.'

-'This trip has nothing to do with the Zaibatsu…not directly anyway. I'm only meeting some people…'

-'Why do I have to go too?'

-'You and Xiaoyu will be presented as the potential winners of The Iron Fist Tournament 3.'

-'What?'

-'This is not the official announcement yet, but I want to have some sponsors…for that I need to present some contestants.'

-'Aren't there any more contestants?'

-'Yes, but I still have to think who I'll invite and I don't know the Iron Fist date yet. To hold a tournament like this is very complex.'

-'Will you participate?'

-'Of course I will…I told you that in the end you and I will fight!'

-'I have a feeling that you're hiding something.'

-'You're paranoid…'

Jin gave him a death glare and left to his room. He found Ling there, waiting for him.

-'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have entered in your room, but…'

-'What's wrong?'-Jin asked in a bad humour.

-'There is going to be a tournament, right?'

-'Yes.'

-'No one told me the details so far. Can you explain it to me?'

Jin felt that she had the right to know, so he sat down on his bed and began to tell her all he knew about the Iron Fist Tournament.

-'The tournament will be organised by Heihachi, but he doesn't know the date yet. The three of us will enter, and many other people, all great fighters.'

-'If I win…Heihachi will build an amusement park in China for me.'

-'I doubt that.'

-'Why?'

-'You can't trust Heihachi. Never trust him!'

-'He's your grandfather!'

-'That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure that he's planning something; I just can't see what it is. This tournament it's not just a competition…'

-'But Jin…'

-'I know what I'm saying, ok?'

-'What about this trip to South Korea?'

-'He said that he's going to meet some people in order to find sponsors to the tournament. I have to pay attention…'

-'When do we leave?'

-'Monday.'

20th JANUARY

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Jin, Heihachi and Ling arrived in Seoul, South Korea's capital. They were staying at a huge five stars hotel. When Ling saw how huge her bedroom was she felt like she was some princess from a faraway kingdom, living a dream that she thought she would never live.

The bedroom walls were painted in a light pink and matched the bed and the carpet on the floor. There were a huge TV, loads of books and DVD's, a computer and a stereo.

Ling looked at all that amazed, after all she was only there for three days. She wished she could stay a bit more, but Heihachi had told them that they were only staying a few days.

After unpacking her things, Ling knocked at Jin's door and she entered. She was surprised to see that Jin's room was smaller than hers. Besides it didn't have nice things.

-'Are you sure this is your room?'-she asked.

-'Yes. Why?'

-'Nothing…'-Ling said quickly. She didn't want to tell him that her room was much better because Jin could have another fight with Heihachi.

-'Do you know where Heihachi is?'-Jin asked.

-'No…But I guess he's in his room.'

-'No. I saw him leaving…'

-'What's wrong Jin? Why are you so…weird?'

-'It's nothing…do you want to go take a walk?'

-'Sure.'

That was enough to put a big smile on Ling's face. She loved to explore new things and places. Ling had never been in South Korea, but since she was with Jin, she wasn't afraid to get lost or anything.

-'Where are we going?'-Ling asked.

-'I don't know…'

-'Please…Mr. Kazama, your grandfather ordered that you shouldn't leave without his permission.'-the hotel manager said when he saw Jin and Ling going outside.

-'Where is he?'-Jin asked curiously.

-'He left, but he didn't say where he was going. He said he would be here for dinner…'

-'I never followed his orders before…I'm not going to start now…tell him that we went out for a walk.'-Jin said. Then he pulled Ling's hand and left the hotel, leaving the manager with a shocked look on his face. Usually, grandchildren respected their elder's orders and advices.

-'Do you think Heihachi will not be angry with us?'-Ling asked preoccupied. She was so tired of Heihachi and Jin's arguments that she wanted to avoid a possible one.

-'Who cares? If he can leave the hotel, so can we.'

Jin and Ling walked in Seoul streets for a while. It was a bit different from Tokyo. That neighbourhood was one of the most expansive and modern ones in Seoul. The shops were filled with well dressed ladies who were shopping with their infants: annoying children who were always crying because their mothers wouldn't play with them, instead of that the women would buy anything to keep their children's mouths shut: dolls, toys, ice creams, sweets.

The men were all dressed in black suits and talking about businesses. Jin understood Korean, but Ling didn't.

-'People here are rich!'-she said amazed.

Jin laughed with the comment. She was so naïve sometimes.

-'There is poverty even in the richest countries…'-he said.-'We're only in a modern and luxurious area of Seoul. I'm sure things will change once we get to that corner.'

Jin was right. Ling was now facing a new world in Seoul. It wasn't the suburbs but it was definitely a less rich area. People were dressing normal and acting like normal and busy people. There was a lady putting washed clothes to dry on her balcony. There was also a group of kids playing in a baseball field and many people entering and leaving the shops. There were taxis, buses and the subway. No expansive shops or hotels.

-'I prefer this side.'-Ling said.

-'Yeah…me too, just make sure Heihachi doesn't hear that.'

-'Jin?'

-'Yes?'

-'Why do you keep on calling him Heihachi?'

-'Look! A videogame shop!'

Ling understood that Jin didn't want to answer the question and she decided not to push him anymore.

-'You like videogames?'-she asked amazed.

-'Yes, why wouldn't I?'

Ling shrugged.

-'It doesn't fit you.'

Jin was watching the shop's window when something caught up his attention. There were a lot of people surrounding someone in an alley.

Jin went to check that out and Ling followed him. To their surprise, there was someone fighting there. Everyone seemed excited about that fight and they could hear some people screaming the opponents' names.

-'What's this?'-Ling asked.

-'A street fight.'-Jin answered.

-'Is it legal?'

-'I don't think so…that's why they're in an alley.'

Jin watched as a boy, younger than Ling, was collecting some money from the audience.

-'I guess they are betting on who's going to win.'-Jin said. Then he studied the guys who were fighting. One of them was huge; the man was as tall as a truck. He seemed dangerous and pissed off. He was also rude, because he was saying obnoxious things that Jin wouldn't even dare to translate.

-'Who do you think is going to win?'-Ling asked.

-'The redhead guy…he looks pretty confidant.'

-'Maybe…but look at his size…he's so small compared with the other.'

Jin looked at her in disbelief.

-'I could also beat that giant! Size doesn't matter!'-he said.-'Didn't your master teach you that?'

-'Yes, but…I'm not sure that this redhead knows how to fight and he looks so…feminine and…'

Ling didn't finish her sentence because in that moment the redhead threw a roundhouse kick against the giant. The man tried to hit back, but he was too slow. After four minutes, he was on the ground bleeding. The redhead had won fairly.

Many people lost their money and left cursing their bad luck.

Jin and Ling were leaving too, when Ling suddenly turned back.

-'Where are you going now?'-Jin asked.

-'I have to ask that guy how he did that…'

-'It's called tae kwon do…'-Jin said following her.-'He's pretty good…'

Jin and Ling stopped when they realised that the redhead was actually shaking hands with the giant man and splitting the money with him. They understood immediately what was going on.

-'They fixed the fight!'-Jin said.-'I can't believe this!'

-'That's called to steal from people.'

Only then they were spotted.

-'What do you want?'-the redhead asked.

-'You stole those people. You fixed the fight.'-Jin accused.

-'So? Did you place your bet?'

-'No.'

-'Then go away…this isn't your business, stranger…'

-'Take that money back!'-Ling ordered.

-'You're Japanese?'-the redhead asked after hearing Ling.

-'Yes.'-Jin answered.

-'Good…we don't like Japanese in this neighbourhood, so leave now before I change my mind and kick your ass.'-he hissed in Japanese.

-'You're a thief…'-Ling exclaimed.

-'And you're getting on my nerves, pigtails. Now go…or I'll kick you too.'

-'First you'll have to beat me up. And believe me…you won't succeed.'-Jin declared.

-'Are you challenging me?'

-'I guess I am…red.'

-'Fine…I accept. Oh…and by the way the name isn't red…it's Hwoarang.'


	13. The Blood Talon Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the reviewers (jess, jugodaime, Gogandantes, Krystalkurls, Thee Slushee, NCTekkEn08, henred5, seya492, hibeki, Sachi Gosetsuke, AngelKougaeri, CherryBlossoms-FlowerofDeath, xjmaster, PinayAko, sara, kitty kibitzer, Shin Nihon kikaku, Eliwen, Ellie Rockz, Kana, Babygurl154, MooNTeARZ, Madame Batolli, blazed starlight). Your words mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 13 – The Blood Talon Promise_

Jin watched his opponent carefully. He had seen his fight with the giant man, so he had a small advantaged over the Korean, but he could feel a certain aura in the red-haired guy that was disturbing him.

Hwoarang was also studying Jin. He wasn't challenged very often because he was a strong fighter, known in the streets of Seoul. His master, Baek Doo-San had taught him well, and Hwoarang had always been his best pupil. He wasn't the most obedient one, but he was definitely the most talented. He knew his technique like the palm of his hands; Tae-Kwon-Do had no secrets to him. But that outsider was so damn sure of himself.

-'Look, Jin…maybe you shouldn't do this!'-Ling said feeling suddenly worried.

-'I can beat him. I know I can. Don't worry.'

-'It's not that. I know that you're strong and capable of fighting this guy…but what if Heihachi finds out? What if the cops arrive?'

-'So, Japanese…are you scared?'-Hwoarang provoked.

-'You wish…red.'

-'If you're going to call me names, call me Blood Talon, because that's the name everyone calls me around.'

-'Blood Talon?'-Ling inquired.

-'What's wrong, pigtails? Is it too scaring for you?'

-'No…'-Ling answered.-'Maybe I should fight him myself. I hate when he calls me pigtails.'

-'No, I'll do it. I'll make him regret that!'-Jin announced stepping forward.

-'You're going to wish you were never born, Japanese.'-Hwoarang announced.

-'The name is Kazama.'-Jin said clenching his fists.

And the fight began. Jin hit Hwoarang with his right fist in his face, but he soon realised that Hwoarang hadn't felt it. He tried a kick on the ribs but Hwoarang didn't even step back.

-'You're better than I thought.'-Jin confessed.-'But I saw your moves earlier…I know how you'll defend yourself…'

-'Really? You call that a fight?'-Hwoarang asked with a smirk.-'I won in three, maybe four minutes…you haven't seen anything!'

It was Hwoarang's turn to attack, so he came at Jin with all his strengths. A high kick, then a low one and a flamingo kick to end. Jin managed to block all the attacks, which infuriated Hwoarang a bit. He wasn't used to have worthily opponents.

-'Your Tae-Kwon-Do is predictable…you need to learn new tricks.'

-'As far as I can tell, you're not winning either, spiky kid.'

-'I'm not a kid.'

-'Well…you sure fight like one. Maybe your girlfriend can fight better than you.'

-'Shut up asshole!'

The fight continued and Ling could see determination in their faces. She had never seen Jin fighting like that. Usually Jin wouldn't put all his strengths in a fight because his opponents were always weaker than him, but this time was different. Hwoarang was keeping him busy and Jin was starting to believe that he wasn't human.

-'What the hell do you eat?'-Jin asked, having a break to regain his breath.

-'Spinaches…'

-'You're starting to annoy me…next time I won't be this soft.'

-'Give me all you got…I can handle it. You're not that good.'

-'We'll see about that.'

As time went by, Ling was starting to feel more worried. They were fighting for fifteen minutes already and she couldn't possibly guess who was going to win. Actually they were both at the same level, it was impossible to have a winner. Jin had managed to hit Hwoarang with a left roundhouse making him fall into the ground. When he got up his nose was bleeding.

In the meantime, a black car was parked right in front of the alley. Heihachi and Dr. Abel were watching the fight carefully.

-'I can't believe Jin is fighting with a mere thug…'-Dr. Abel said shaking his head in disbelief.-'I thought Jin never gave in to emotions.'

-'Yeah me too…until she arrived.'

-'Xiaoyu?'

-'Yes.'

-'So…can you tell me now what's your plan?'

-'My plan? You know exactly what my plan is.'

-'I know that you want to steal the devil gene from your grandson. We're doing all we can in the labs. But I can't figure out how you're going to do that.'

-'Jin is starting to feel suspicious about me. He knows that there's something inside of him…he knows he's different from everyone else around him.'

-'Do you think he knows about the devil gene?'

-'I think he might have heard me talking about that, but he doesn't know the whole thing. That's why I need to drive his attention away from me. That's why she's here.'

-'You brought Xiaoyu from China so she could confuse Jin?'

-'Yes. Jin needs to focus on someone else. He's not as stupid as I thought he was.'

-'But…a girl? I mean…Jin never showed any interest for girls in school, the only thing he wants is to win against you and to revenge his mother.'

-'Exactly…I realised that Jin's weak point was her…Jun Kazama. She still lives inside of Jin's memories and so, when I met young Xiaoyu, I saw a part of Jun in her. If there's a girl able to win Jin's trust is Xiaoyu…though I had thought about a plan B, of course.'

-'Plan B?'

Heihachi gave Dr. Abel a piece of paper with a photo of a young girl.

-'Julia Chang…18 years old…Wait a second…is this Michelle's adoptive daughter?'

-'Yes. She's quite beautiful, isn't she? She's about Jin's age. And she wants me dead.'

-'And your plan was?'

-'Even if Jin didn't like her…he wouldn't be able to say no to her when she asked him his help to find her mother. Jin's heart is soft and he would help her…therefore he would forget about his obsession of fighting me and he would concentrate his efforts in finding Michelle.'

-'Is Julia as good as her mother?'

-'Yes, she's an awesome fighter…that's what my sources told me. But don't worry, she won't find Michelle, unless I allow her to.'

-'Is she coming?'

-'Yes, I've sent her the invitation already.'

-'So…and what the hell are we doing here, in Seoul watching your grandson fighting in an alley with a punk?'

-'He's not a mere punk, you know? You should pay attention…that kid knows how to fight. Usually Jin takes about two minutes to finish an opponent. They're fighting for over twenty minutes now.'

-'Do you think this redhead is a match for the unbeatable Jin Kazama?'

-'Maybe…but I have to thank him, because now Jin will have another problem on his hands…I have to send an invitation to that kid too.'

-'So, I guess you don't need Xiaoyu anymore.'

-'Perhaps, but as long as I'm in control of her life, I'll have Jin wrapped around my finger.'

-'Sometimes you remind me an old lunatic…do you really like to control people's lives like that?'

-'Of course, that's my true power…'

-'But you failed miserably with Kazuya…'

-'I don't want to talk about that bastard son of mine. I hope he's burning in hell right now.'

In the alley, Jin and Hwoarang were now dead tired. Ling approached Jin, hoping to make him stop.

-'Just quit this nonsense…'-she said.-'You're both strong and it seems to me that none of you will win. It's a draw.'

-'A draw?'-Hwoarang shouted.-'The Blood Talon never draws! I always win!'

-'Well, not this time.'-Ling continued.-'Jin isn't just a weakling opponent like you're used to.'

-'Shut up, pigtails. You know nothing about my life! I won many fighters better than your boyfriend!'

-'You wish, red!'

-'Stop with the red thing!'

-'Only if you stop calling me pigtails…jackass.'

-'Pigtails is nice…it suits you well!'-Hwoarang laughed.

-'Hey! Watch your mouth asshole!'-Jin warned.

-'I'm so scared…'-Hwoarang joked.

Hwoarang and Jin were going to continue the fight when they heard the police cars coming.

-'Shit.'-Hwoarang cursed.

-'We've got to leave, Jin! If we go to jail Heihachi will kill us!'

-'You're right…lets go!'-Jin grabbed Ling's hand and left the alley.

-'What about our fight?'-Hwoarang shouted.

-'We'll finish it some other time.'-Jin said back.

-'When?'

-'Well, if you're that eager to lose, I'll be in Japan waiting for you.'

-'We'll meet again…Kazama…I promise!'

Jin nodded and left with Ling right behind him.

-'Why did you call the police? Why didn't you let Jin finish his fight?'-Abel asked Heihachi when they were both leaving.

-'The fight wasn't going anywhere and I can't risk that Jin injures himself in a street fight.'

-'What are you going to do now?'

-'Now…I'm going to try to make a deal with Michelle…and after that I'll just wait until the Iron Fist.'

-'I meant about Jin.'

-'Jin has many things to think about now. Finally he'll be off guard for a while. In the end of this Iron Fist…the devil gene will be mine…no matter how.'

Back at Seoul's streets, Hwoarang had found some of his friends.

-'Where were you?'- Juu-Song Ha asked.

-'I was busy.'-Hwoarang answered in a bad humour.

-'What the hell happened to you?'

-'How much is a trip to Japan?'-Hwoarang asked.

His friend shrugged.

-'You're bleeding…'

-'I think I might go there soon.'

-'What?'-Juu-Song Ha asked surprised. Hwoarang had many stupid ideas, but none involved leaving the country so far. That was strange, even coming from him.

-'Why are you going to Japan?'

-'I have things to settle there…anyway…I have nothing here…and I'm a free man.'

-'You're weird ever since Baek is missing…'

-'Fuck you…and all this crap! I need a drink…'

Hwoarang left to the nearest pub.

-'I will find Kazama…and I will kick his ass…I'll make sure I'll win! It's a promise!'


	14. Beloved Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 14 – Beloved Son_

Ling was relieved to know that Heihachi hadn't returned to the hotel when they arrived.

-'What do we do now?'-she asked Jin.

-'We better go and prepare ourselves for dinner…it's almost seven…'

When Ling arrived to her room, she jumped to the bed and sighed. What a day…she had travelled a couple of hours to South Korea, thinking that she was going to have a great time, exploring the capital and going to the most awesome shops around, and instead she had gone to a poor area of the city where Jin had fought against this jackass, who was always calling her "pigtails" and was a hell of a fighter, because not even Jin could beat him. She couldn't believe that there was someone as strong as Jin Kazama. Hopefully it had been the first and last time they seen the Korean, not that he wasn't cute, but that guy was anything else but troubles. She couldn't understand why Jin had told him to go to Japan for a rematch.

Ling shook her head to put her thoughts in order and she decided to take a shower and dress properly. Then she noticed she was lying on some clothes that were in her bed. She was shocked when she got up and saw six different dresses. All beautiful and all in different colours. There was also a note from Heihachi, saying that she should wear one of the dresses that night.

Ling stood there for a few minutes, admiring the six dresses. There was one, very similar to the Chinese dresses she was used to see the rich Chinese women wear. It was golden. She loved it. Then she left her room and entered Jin's room without even knocking.

-'Did you know there was a party tonight?'-Ling asked.

-'What?'-he asked coming out of the bathroom and putting on his shirt.-'You should learn to knock…'

-'I'm sorry…'-Ling apologised feeling a bit embarrassed.-'What the hell was that?'

-'What?'

-'Take off the shirt…'

-'No!'

-'Jin…take off the shirt and let me see…please…'

Defeated, Jin took his shirt off showing a red mark in his abdomen. His right hand was also hurt and there was blood coming down his face from his eyebrow.

-'Oh no…Heihachi will be so mad at us when he sees this. Does it hurt?'

When Ling touched Jin's face with her fingers, he instinctively took a step back. He wasn't used to that, the only woman who had touched him had been his mother and probably Taka. But that small contact between his skin and Ling's fingertips had been enough to trigger all kind of emotions in him.

-'I'm sorry…it must hurt. Maybe you should go to a doctor.'-Ling said worried.

Jin managed to put again his mask and act like nothing had happened.

-'I don't need a doctor. I've been worse than this.'

-'Just stay there and don't move. I'll be right back.'-Ling ordered.

-'Wait…Xiaoyu…you don't need to…'

But it was too late. Ling was already out of the room and she didn't hear his words. A few minutes later she was back, with some ice and a bandage to his hand.

-'Look…you don't need to do this. I can't take care of myself.'

-'Just sit down…'

Jin obeyed and Ling put the ice on his eyebrow.

-'Here…press that while I take care of your hand.'-she said with a smile.-'I hope that Korean idiot is full of bruises too.'

Jin laughed.

-'He must have some marks too.'-Jin said.-'I hit him hard…'

-'Why did you tell him that you'd be in Japan waiting for him?'-Ling asked.

-'I don't know…I just felt happy to find someone that's worth fighting with…I got carried away.'

-'Maybe it's true then…'

-'What?'

-'What it's said about boys…that they only care about cars and sports…'

-'Not all…Look…Xiaoyu…I'm fine…honest.'

-'That's what you think. Anyway…about tonight…just don't get too close of Heihachi or he'll notice your injuries.'

-'I know…'

-'Sorry for entering in your room without knocking.'

-'It's ok…anyway…I didn't know about the party…'

-'You have a suit here too.'-she pointed to the bed.

-'I know.'

-'I'll see you later, ok?'

-'Yes.'

When Ling left, Jin watched the grey suit in his bed. What was Heihachi planning? Whatever it was, he needed to remain focused and alert which was an impossible task to accomplish with Xiaoyu around. What the hell was happening? Was he losing his concentration because of her? Or was this only his imagination? It was good to have someone to talk to. In the beginning it had been strange, since he wasn't used to talk to people. In the beginning he didn't even want Ling to stay with them in Tokyo, but now he was used to her presence. She wasn't that bad and honestly she was different. She was probably the only person he could trust. But now he was afraid that he was becoming too close to her.

An hour later, Jin was knocking on Ling's door.

-'Are you ready?'-he asked.

-'No. Go ahead and wait for me downstairs.'

Jin went to the hotel restaurant and saw that the whole restaurant had been booked by Heihachi to hold his special dinner. There were at least 15 tables.

Heihachi was coming down the stairs with a strange man in that moment. He stopped to speak to him.

-'Jin…you look almost like a real man…'-Heihachi said.

-'Is he your grandson?'-the other man asked.

-'Yes…he's still just a kid. But he's strong enough to enter the tournament.'

-'I bet he is. He takes after Kazuya…'

-'Yes, my dear and beloved son…May he rest in peace.'-Heihachi said.

-'Beloved son?'-Jin asked with a shocked look on his face. Heihachi had never spoken of Kazuya that way.

-'Probably you'll never understand how a father feels after losing his only son.'-Heihachi said.

-'Are you high?'-Jin inquired.

-'Lets not start a fight now…my guests are arriving and I think you had already too many fights today…'-Heihachi threatened in a low voice grabbing Jin's hurt hand.

Jin's eyes met Heihachi's and he understood that somehow, Heihachi knew about his fight with Hwoarang that afternoon.

-'Make sure Xiaoyu is here in five minutes.'-Heihachi ordered and entered the restaurant greeting his guests.

Jin stood there watching his grandfather. He didn't believe his words. Heihachi had never been a protective father, on the contrary. When she was dying, Jun had told him that he should search for Heihachi and seek his protection but he should never trust the old man, because he had never cared for his own son.

Jin clenched his fists with anger.

In the meantime, Ling had finally understood what was wrong in her dress. Actually, it wasn't the dress at all. She had dressed all of them and she had decided to wear the Chinese one. But there was something wrong. At first she thought it was the colour, but it wasn't. It was her hair. She released the two pigtails and she was now wearing her long dark hair in a braid with two strays of hair falling loose.

When she finally looked to the mirror she didn't even recognise herself.

Jin was going up the stairs when she arrived.

-'Xiaoyu?'-he asked surprised.

-'Yeah…it's hard to believe, isn't it?'

Jin was speechless for a while. Until then, he had always looked at her as if she was a child.

-'Aren't we supposed to go downstairs?'-Ling asked.

-'What? Oh…yeah…we are.'

Heihachi waved when he saw Jin and Ling arriving. He called them and pointed to the two available chairs on his table. Jin and Ling sat down and a few minutes later the dinner was served.

No one could notice, but Jin and Ling weren't enjoying the dinner. Jin couldn't care less about that stupid dinner. He looked directly into Ling's eyes and understood that she was feeling exactly the same thing.

Finally, the dinner was over, but there was a kind of a party next. Jin got up and went outside for a while. Ling followed him as soon as she ended her boring chat with the strange man called Yoshimitsu.

-'Quite annoying, isn't it?'-Jin asked when she joined him.

-'A bit…'

-'Heihachi wanted me to be his heir…to take care of his businesses…'

-'But you don't want that, do you?'

-'No. I hate this life…I want to be free.'

-'Consider yourself lucky…you have a rich grandfather. Do you imagine how many people would like to be on your shoes?'

-'Is money that important to you?'

-'No…not to me…to me is just new…I had never seen a house as big as yours, I had never seen a car like yours and I had never wore a dress as beautiful as this one…'

-'You don't need beautiful dresses…'-those words slipped Jin's mouth, making him feel embarrassed.

-'Thanks…'

-'Anyway…we all know that there are more important things than money.'

-'Yes, that's true. Such as family…'

-'Family…I don't have any family, except the old man…'

-'Well, it's better than nothing.'

-'I can't trust Heihachi…I'll never consider him as a part of my family!'

-'But…you're being too harsh.'

-'No I'm not.'

-'Heihachi can't have done anything that horrible.'

-'Yes, he did! He's responsible for my father's death…though I don't care a damn for Kazuya as well…'

-'I don't understand…'

-'And you never will. Dysfunctional…that's what we are…and nothing will change that.'

-'Hey, kids…lets get inside, I'm going to announce you.'-Heihachi said.

-'What?'-Ling asked.

Heihachi had been talking with many people to promote the Iron Fist and he was now going to present Ling and Jin as possible winners of the tournament.

-'Ladies and gentlemen the Iron Fist Tournament 3 is coming soon and just like I said I'm going to enter. But I'm not going to be alone. Jin Kazama and this young lady, Ling Xiaoyu will also enter. They are training hard under my orders and I'm sure that they'll be able to classify for the finals. Many other fighters will join us, such as King, Lei Wulong, Yoshimitsu, Paul Phoenix and Nina Williams…the tournament is perfectly safe and I'm still waiting for more confirmations.'

-'Perfectly safe?'-Jin raised his voice to Heihachi.

The room was now in silence.

-'Did you also say that to my father when he entered the tournament?'

-'Jin…stop that…we're not having this conversation.'-Heihachi said.

-'Did you say to my father that the tournament was safe? Because in case you didn't notice…he died during the tournament! But you were never much of a father, were you? You probably didn't even miss him!'

Those were harsh accusations and Heihachi was red with anger. He was going to ask the security guards to escort Jin to his room, when Jin decided to leave.

-'I'll save you the trouble!'-Jin said leaving to the hotel's garden.

Ling looked at Heihachi's red face and left after Jin. She was astonished with Jin's accusations. What the hell happened in Jin's family? What kind of family was that? She didn't know the answers to those questions but one thing she knew, Jin was having a hard time and she couldn't leave him alone.


	15. Leaving Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the reviewers who keep on giving me an awesome feedback, and the new reviewers Saiou and Kenzan. Thank you very much.

_Chapter 15 – Leaving Tokyo_

-'Jin! Wait!'-Ling called after Jin. She felt a chill when the cold wind hit her body. It was colder than she thought.

Ling found Jin a few seconds later. He was punching a tree with all his strengths.

-'You don't need to be here!'-he said when she arrived.-'My problems are private.'

-'Stop pushing me away Jin…now what was that all about?'

-'I lost control! He's pretending…Heihachi doesn't care a damn about you, me or my father…he's just a self-centred bastard.'

-'He helped you after your parents' death…'

-'Yes…but I still don't know why…there must be a good reason for that.'

-'Maybe you and your grandfather should talk more.'

-'Talk? This will not go away with talks. I just can't stand him anymore. He's playing the good guy when he's only thinking about himself.'

-'Do you want to tell me more about how your father died?'

-'Not really…besides, I don't know the details either. I only know that he died in the previous tournament, almost nineteen years ago.'

-'I'm so sorry…'

-'I'm not…I feel angry because he died, but I don't feel sorry. I'm only sorry because I know that my mother loved him until the day she died…'

-'That's…admirable…'

-'He didn't deserve her. He left us and he never cared. But nevertheless, he was…'

-'Your father.'-Ling completed.

-'Yes…'-Jin closed his eyes and he couldn't explain if he was feeling sad, angry or just numb. But then his heart jumped when he felt Ling hugging him.

Unable to resist, he hugged her back and hold her for a few minutes, it was as if that hug was his shelter.

-'Xiaoyu? Are you ok?'-he asked when he felt her body shiver.

-'Yes…it's getting cold.'-she complained. Even hugging him, she was cold.

Jin gave her his jacket and bowed. She looked at him surprised.

-'Thank you for being here…with me…no one had done this before.'-Jin said.

-'I'm your friend.'

-'I know…'

-'You can trust me.'

-'I don't know why my family is like this and I don't know why Heihachi brought you into the middle of this, but once school is over, I'll leave the mansion…'

-'What?'

-'I don't want to live with him anymore. I think you should leave too.'

-'Leave?'

-'Go home…to China. You'll be happier there. You have friends and family.'

-'What about you?'

-'I'll be fine. I can take care of myself…'

-'What about the tournament?'

-'I'll be there to fight him…but maybe you shouldn't go. It's too dangerous.'

Ling lowered her eyes and sighed. She didn't know if she should believe him or not. The truth was that to her Heihachi was just a wealthy man, who was kind to her. But she had seen Heihachi treat Jin with indifference, which wasn't normal, since Jin was his grandson.

The real problem was that she wanted to go to the Iron Fist and she didn't want to leave Tokyo, actually she didn't want to leave Jin. He was always putting a strong mask on, but in reality she could see that he was just trying to find a way to hide his feelings. She wanted to help him and in order to do that she had to stay.

21st JANUARY

Ling woke up early in the morning. She didn't have much sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about the last night events.

Everything was weird. She got up and dressed, and then she noticed Jin's jacket on the chair, so she decided to go and give it back. Besides she knew that Jin was always up early. When she arrived to his bedroom, the door was opened and Heihachi was yelling at the top of his lungs.

-'DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?'

Jin shrugged under his blankets.

-'You suggested that I had killed my own son! If we were in Japan this would go straight to the Headlines! You idiot!'

-'Leave me alone.'

-'Are you even listening to me?'

-'No. So save your breath and shut up already!'

-'It's true that Kazuya died in the Iron Fist and I might have some guilt…but it wasn't my fault…your father lost his fight and I can't do anything to change that.'

-'This is not only about my father!'

-'It isn't?'

-'No! Do you think I'm stupid? I can see that this tournament is part of a plan…'

-'It's just a martial arts tournament!'

-'I won't let you succeed!'

-'I'm just here to warn you to keep your mouth shut! Don't you ever do this again…or you'll be sorry.'

Ling entered in that moment with the jacket on her hands.

-'Thanks for this…'-she said to Jin.

Heihachi looked at her and left without another word.

-'Are you ok?'-Ling asked.

-'Yes. He was worried because he had to explain his friends what happened last night.'

-'Do you think you're going to have problems with the media?'

-'Nah…only if we were in Japan…we're not that famous in Korea.'

-'What did he say to the guests?'

-'I don't know…probably that I was drunk or high…'

Ling laughed, imagining Jin high, as if such thing was ever possible.

-'Xiaoyu?'-Jin asked with a serious voice.

-'What?'

-'I want you to promise that you'll leave Heihachi when I'm gone…'

-'I…can't…'

-'Please…just go back to your family, where you'll be safe.'

Ling lowered her eyes and left his room. Jin sighed. He never thought she would be that hard to convince, but he had to try again, for her own good.

28th FEBRUARY

Jin and Ling were back at school and things had returned to normal. After the trip to South Korea, Heihachi was always in meetings and away from home. Jin was ok about it, but Ling knew that Heihachi was simply avoiding a confrontation with his grandson. Things weren't alright between them. Jin was still determined to leave once school was over, and he had asked Ling several times to go to China after that. Ling had always refused to give him an answer. She didn't understand what was wrong about the tournament, but she was also determined to go and win.

-'So…Jin is going to leave?'-Miharu asked surprised.

-'I think so…please don't tell him I told you.'

-'I won't…but why is he leaving?'

-'I don't know…he didn't tell me…'-Ling lied.-'I guess he and his grandfather are having some problems.'

-'Family problems, huh? That's not odd at all coming from the Mishima family.'

-'Really?'

-'Yeah…'

-'Why do you say that?'

-'There are a lot of things about the Mishima that you don't know. But it was said that Kazuya Mishima killed his father in the first Iron Fist…it's only rumours of course…and they were proved to be wrong since Heihachi is still alive…I'm just saying that the Mishima have many secrets.'

Ling was shocked with Miharu's words. Did Jin know about those rumours? Did he know that Kazuya had fought in the first Iron Fist against Heihachi?

-'Hey…are you ok?'-Miharu asked worried with her friend.

-'Yes…I'm fine…'

-'School is over next week…do you want to make a goodbye party to Jin?'

-'No, I don't think he wants that…'

-'But it's not like he's going away forever. I mean he won't just disappear, right?'

-'I guess not.'

-'Then why are you so worried?'

-'Who said I'm worried?'

-'Well…your face…'

-'I'm not worried…he's strong. I'm not worried about him.'

-'Good…because there's no reason to be worried. Jin's a big boy now and he's rich too, so he won't have any monetary problems while living alone…he won't starve or anything…'

-'I know that.'

-Then, lets go to classes, ok?'

-'Yeah…lets go.'

Ling entered the classroom and waited until the teacher arrived. She could feel Taro's eyes in the back of her head, since he was right behind her. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident, and though she had tried to apologise for Jin's behaviour, he had refused to hear her. She didn't know why Jin had hit Taro, but she didn't want to ask either.

7th MARCH

Ling and Jin were training. Ling was thinking about how disturbing the silence between them was, when finally Jin broke it.

-'I'm leaving tonight.'-he said.

-'So soon? But school ended today.'

-'Sorry…But I have to go.'

-'Where are you going?'

-'I don't know yet. Maybe south…At first Heihachi will be angry; he'll probably send someone after me. But then he'll realise that he'll find me in the tournament…'

-'Then I'll meet you there too.'

-'You should go home.'

-'I won't go. Stop saying that.'

-'Ok…it's your decision.'

At dinner, Heihachi announced that the Iron Fist Tournament 3 would take place in an island in Okinawa, and the fights would start on the 19th of April. Coincidence or not, that was Jin's birthday. This information made Jin smile ironically at his grandfather. Was the old man thinking that he would be grateful that he had chosen his birthday to start the Iron Fist? If he was, then he was a deluded old man, because Jin would never thank him for that.

That night, Ling didn't even turn on the TV in her bedroom. She was impatient and nervous about Jin's departure. But she also knew she couldn't do anything to hold him back. In the meanwhile, she took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing her letter to Jinrei. She had many things to tell him, but she didn't want to upset Jinrei, so she ended up by writing a rather small letter.

"Dear grandfather, I finished school today. It was really funny. Miharu told me she would help me practice for the tournament, since Jin is not going to be with us for a while. He's going to travel a bit; I think he needs to put his mind in order. I learned that he wants to fight with his grandfather but I don't know what will happen. I never saw Heihachi fight and I'm afraid that Jin may not be able to know himself how strong his grandfather is. I'm scared for him because he's my friend. Anyway, I managed to pass the year with good grades. Jin helped me a bit, but I guess I studied hard too, so this was my reward. Miharu passed too and next year we'll be in the same class again. I'm thinking about staying in Japan and finish school here. You won't mind, right? I'll go there as soon as the tournament is over. I hope you're alright. Love from your granddaughter Ling."

Ling looked at her watch; it was almost 1 a.m. and Jin was still in his bedroom. Maybe he wasn't leaving after all. With this in mind, Ling fell asleep and half an hour later she didn't hear someone entering her room.

Jin wanted to say goodbye but he found her sleeping. The vision of her sleeping made his heart beat faster. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. He would never learn the truth if he stayed with Heihachi.

Jin looked at Ling one more time. She was the only one he could trust. He bent down and covered her with a blanket, then he kissed her cheek and left.


	16. Nightmare and Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the reviewers who keep on giving me an awesome feedback, and the new reviewer Nanda? Thank you very much.

_Chapter 16 – Nightmare and Reality_

14th MARCH

Ling was having a hard time since Jin left. First of all she was angry with him because he didn't even say goodbye. They were supposed to be friends, and friends shouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Secondly, Miharu had made a huge drama when she told her that she was going to enter the Iron Fist, and she even tried to convince her not to go.

Then there were Heihachi's interrogations because Jin was still missing. Everyday Ling was interrogated. Heihachi thought that Ling was probably the only person in the world who could know where his grandson was. But for his surprise she didn't know. Ling was also surprised to see that Heihachi was being so persistent in finding Jin; it was odd since they didn't have a very good relationship.

The day after Jin's departure, Heihachi had sent some guys to find him, the Tekkenshu. But they returned with empty hands which made Heihachi have a fury attack and yell with some of his men.

From the night that Jin had left, Ling could only remember her nightmare about a creature with red eyes and black wings. She had never felt as frightened as when she looked into the creature's eyes. But for some strange reason, Ling had the feeling that the creature didn't want to hurt her.

-'Are you sure you want to do this?'-Ling asked Miharu in the gym. Miharu had volunteered to help her in her trainings, since Jin was gone. It was simple, if she couldn't prevent her from going to the tournament the least she could do was to make sure she wouldn't be killed.

-'Yeah, I'm sure…I can't let you die in that stupid tournament…'-Miharu said.-'I can't believe you're actually going to enter the tournament because you want an amusement park…'

-'You think I'm childish, don't you?'

-'Of course I do! I mean…'

-'Maybe I am…but…'

-'Never mind what I said…I don't think you're childish…'

-'It's ok.'-Ling looked around and then she remembered that Jin and her used to train in there everyday after school.

-'You miss him, don't you?'-Miharu questioned.

-'Just a bit. He is my friend and we were starting to know each other. He changed…'

-'We all changed Ling…Jin was not the only one…he only chose the easy way.'

-'What easy way?'

-'Running away. That's the easy way.'

-'You don't know his reasons…Taka told me that this isn't just about Jin and Heihachi…it seems that Heihachi never liked Jun Kazama and Jin is paying for that.'

-'I told you they have loads of secrets. You shouldn't be asking around about this.'

-'I won't. All I want now is to go to the Iron Fist, to win and to find Jin again.'

Ling and Miharu were finally ready to beginning their fight when Heihachi entered the house. It was pretty obvious that he was angry.

-'Leave that ungrateful grandson of mine. Just stop the searches…I wish he dies from a very slowly and painful death. When I put my hands on him he'll be sorry for this! Mark my words Abel…he will regret this!'-Heihachi hung up his mobile.

Miharu and Ling hide while Heihachi passed through the gym and looked at each other with a shocked face.

-'I guess Jin didn't choose the easy way…'-Miharu confessed.

-'What do you mean?'

-'He chose the_ only_ way…'

9th APRIL

BEIJING AIRPORT

Sitting down on the airport, a redhead Korean was watching a small card on his left hand; the card was saying "Dear Mr. Hwoarang, the King of the Iron Fist Tournament is proud to invite you to enter this year Tournament, representing South Korea and Tae Kwon Do in this huge martial arts event. You will be staying in a five star Hotel in Okinawa archipelago, all expanses paid. We are counting on your participation so please enter your registration until 12 a.m. of the 19th of April in your Hotel."

Hwoarang had already ridden that card twenty times. He couldn't believe he was going to enter the famous Iron Fist Tournament. His mentor Baek Doo San had entered once too and now it was his turn to prove how strong he was. Hwoarang was also there because in the back of the envelope were the names of other participants and Jin Kazama was among them. He wanted a rematch against Jin more than anything else in the world.

Hwoarang saved his invitation and looked at his watch; he was waiting for a flight for almost two hours. Annoyed he got up and went to speak with the girl in the reception. The poor girl couldn't even explain the situation because she couldn't understand Korean. Finally, when everyone was looking at them, a girl with brown hair approached.

-'Can't you see she's not understanding a word?'-she asked in Korean.

Hwoarang turned to her and shrugged.

-'So? Who cares? I just want to know when I'll be out of this country! I'm sick of waiting!'

-'You could be polite…and try to ask her in English…'

-'Look…babe…no offence but did I ask for your help?'

-'You're being rude and that's unacceptable.'

-'Really?'

-'Yes.'

-'And what are you going to do about it? Sue me?'

The girl shook her head in disapproval and then the speaker announced the flight to Tokyo. Hwoarang left immediately.

Julia Chang couldn't believe she had met the rudest guy on earth. Her flight from the USA had a few technical problems, and they were forced to land in Beijing. Since her flight would only leave China in four hours she had bought a ticket to go on the next flight to Tokyo in a different Airline Company.

She was finding her seat when she dropped some papers she was holding. She bent down to catch them when she heard some steps behind.

-'Nice view…'-Hwoarang said watching her legs.

Julia recognised him immediately and she bushed. She managed to hide her embarrassment.

-'You're going to Japan?'-she asked.

-'Yep. You can go now…I'll behave.'-Hwoarang said in Japanese to the two security guards escorting him.

-'Why are you being escorted by them?'-Julia asked.

-'They thought I was a terrorist…'-Hwoarang joked.-'Are you going to sit down or what?'

-'Is this your seat?'

-'Yep. I'm right next to you, babe.'

_Great_, she thought, _I guess I attract this kind of guys_.

-'Don't look at me like that…'-he said.-'I didn't choose this seat.'

-'Yeah…I know…'

-'By the way, I'm not that bad…'

-'I can understand why they thought you were a terrorist.'

-'Hey…that's not fair. I was just forced to leave my first flight because I had a problem with the guy who was sitting next to me…that's all. But this time I'll behave.'

-Geez…I feel honoured…'-Julia said ironically.

-'I love you already…especially your sense of humour.'

Hwoarang woke up when the airplane landed in Tokyo. After that he had to take another flight to Okinawa. To his surprise Julia was also in his flight, but this time she preferred to have a seat away from him.

In Okinawa, they had to wait for the luggage that only arrived almost an hour later. Hwoarang was the first one to pick his bag and leave the airport. He arrived to the hotel and saw that it was almost deserted.

-'I'm here for the tournament…'-Hwoarang said to the reception man named Youmi.

-'You're the first one to arrive…you're early.'

-'Well…I didn't have much to do in Korea. Now do I have a room or what?'

-'Yes, sir…you do, number 129 in the fifth floor.'

-'Is there a bar in the hotel?'

-'Of course…down that hall.'

Hwoarang nodded and went to the elevator. When he was entering his room, Julia was arriving to the same hotel. She watched her invitation to check if that was the right hotel and entered.

-'God…what the hell did I put in this crap?'-Hwoarang asked throwing his bag to the bed.

After exploring the room, he decided to take a shower but when he opened his bag, his eyes saw a laptop and clothes that definitely weren't his.

-'Since when do I have a laptop?'

He took the computer and examined it, but then he saw the clothes: skirts, jeans and women underwear. He grabbed a white bra and a grin showed up on his lips.

-'Well…I guess I didn't take my bag…this obviously isn't mine…'

Hwoarang continued to search inside the bag, to see if there was something to identify its owner, but he couldn't find anything. Only some documents without names and some mini disks.

On the bag there was a small paper with the words "J. Chang."

-'Great…I took Jackie Chan bag…wait he's Chan not Chang…right?'

Finally, Hwoarang decided to phone the reception to ask the airport's phone number. He explained that he had switched his bag and he needed his things back as soon as possible.

-'I'll phone the airport for you Mr. Hwoarang.'-Youmi said.

Hwoarang accepted and hung up.

_White underwear…she's probably twelve or something… _he thought, still holding the bra_ Girls don't wear white anymore, unless they're little kids…but with this size…she can't be a kid, I guess she's shy or inexperienced…maybe I should meet her personally, I wonder who she is._

In the meantime, Julia was asking the same question after opening her bag. She noticed that it was lighter than it used to be.

_What am I going to do now? Someone else has my laptop and all the documents referring to the genetic experiences made by Dr. Abel, that stupid old scientist who works for Heihachi Mishima. I need to get it back._

For its content, Julia knew that the bag she had belonged to a man, but there was no name on it, only a huge "H". Therefore she took it and went to the reception. Youmi, who was going to phone the airport, realised that probably Julia's bag was the one that Hwoarang had.

-'You're Miss Chang, right?'-Youmi asked.

-'Yes.'

-'Well…I guess I know where your bag is.'

-'Really?'

-'Yes. Mr. Hwoarang phoned me because he said he had brought the wrong bag from the airport. He said that the words "J. Chang" are written on it.'

-'That's my bag! Great…what's his name again?'

-'Hwoarang…'

-'Hwoarang what?'

-'Just that…'-Youmi shrugged.

-'Is it written with an "H"?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then I have his bag…where is his room?'

-'Number 129, it's on your floor, four rooms ahead.'

-'Thanks.'

Julia arrived to the room number 129 and knocked. After a few seconds she heard steps and the door opened. A redhead guy appeared suddenly, making Julia take a step back.

-'YOU!'-they both asked surprised to see each other again.


	17. Moon Gazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 17 – Moon Gazing_

-'I can't believe it's you…'-Julia said.

-'What the hell are you doing here? Hey that's mine!'-Hwoarang pointed to her hands.

-'Here! Now give me mine!'-she gave him his bag and frowned.

Hwoarang took his bag and entered the room. Julia's stuff was still on the bed.

-'You opened my bag? Who gave you permission?'-she asked entering too.

-'I thought it was mine!'

-'You went through my clothes!'

-'So? I was looking for something to identify the owner…'

-'You jerk!'

-'Jerk? Now Miss…you need to control your language if you want to be respected.'

-'You have some nerves…'

-'Don't make a drama…I'll put everything back, ok? It's not as if I'm going to steal…'

-'Put everything back now! Did you read my documents?'-Julia asked with a bit of panic in her voice.

-'No! Why would I do that? I don't even like to read.'

-'So you decided to have fun with my underwear, is that it?'-Julia inquired watching her bra on his hands.

-'What if I did?'

-'You're a pervert!'

-'A what?'

-'A pervert!'

-'Oh…babe…don't even go there! You don't have any idea what I'm capable of!'

-'Right…To be honest I don't even want to know.'

-'I do have an advice for you…'

-'What makes you think that I need an advice, especially coming from you?'

-'Well…this does.'-Hwoarang held her bra and threw it at her.-'Either you are old-fashioned or you have never been with a man…because girls don't wear white underwear anymore. Well unless they're little girls…it's not sexy…got it?'

Julia didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless because that subject was a bit uncomfortable for her to talk about.

-'Cat ate your tongue?'-Hwoarang provoked.

-'No…'-she finally said.-'No one gave you permission to play with my private things and in this moment I wish I could kick you right in the…'

-'We can do better things…I see you're full of energy…'-he teased.

-'Go to hell!'

-'Come on…if you never did it, I can teach you…'-he continued.-'My bed is huge…actually it's too big for me, I can really use some company. What do you say?'

Julia took her bag off his hands and got out. That guy was simply disgusting.

-'Hey! It's not my fault you bought a bag like mine and we switched them…'-Hwoarang shouted. Luckily for Julia they were the only ones staying in the hotel at the moment.

She continued her way without looking back.

-'If you change your mind, you know where to find me! Oh and by the way…I prefer black underwear…I bet you look sexy in it!'

Julia gave him the finger and entered her room. Hwoarang laughed and closed his door too.

While she was in the shower, Julia couldn't stop thinking about Hwoarang, especially because he could be a spy working for Heihachi Mishima. She was there to find her mother, Michelle. Years ago, while working in an archaeology excavation in Mexico, Michelle had found something important but before she could do anything, some men appeared and took her. No ransom was asked, so after a month of searches, the police decided to close the case. Michelle would be considered lost or dead and that was it. But for Julia it was different. She never gave up and a year ago she had received an e-mail from someone that she knew. She had almost one hundred percent sure that it was Michelle. The e-mail was about the Mishima Zaibatsu and since then Julia was investigating the Mishima family. Now she knew almost everything, including about the devil gene and the events of the previous tournaments.

She was there to get her mother back and to punish Heihachi for what he was trying to do. But she needed help and that was why she was determined to find Jin Kazama. She knew he would listen to her story and help her, because he was Jun's child and Jun was Michelle's friend.

After the shower, Julia went to work on her laptop and she decided to send a message to the G Corporation so they could investigate Hwoarang. An hour later she was reading his profile.

_Hwoarang, nineteen years old, South Korean…no surname, there's nothing about his parents either. He was arrested in his country twice and he has a huge criminal record. The type of guy who ends up working for a creep like Mishima. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a spy. But on the other hand he doesn't look like a spy; he looks more like someone who is always searching for troubles. I guess I have to wait and find out._

15th APRIL

More people were arriving to the hotel. Hwoarang had been focused on his possible opponents. So far Jin Kazama hadn't showed up and Hwoarang was growing impatient. Julia was probably the only opponent that Hwoarang feared so far. Not because of her strengths and fighting skills because he had never saw her fighting, but because he was never focused when she was present. There was a new girl though, her name was Anna Williams and she was cute too, but she wasn't very friendly.

When Ling arrived to the hotel she didn't know exactly what to wait for. But she quickly understood that she was staying in a normal hotel, only the difference was that everyone there was a good fighter and everyone was determined to win the tournament.

Heihachi left with Dr. Abel and told Ling to warn him immediately when Jin arrived. Ling nodded but she had no intention to warn him. After changing her clothes, Ling went downstairs to explore the hotel and surroundings. She noticed that the hotel was in the centre of that small island and it was one of the four buildings in there. There was the hotel, a hospital, a small compound with two restaurants, and a gym. In front of the hotel there was a small artificial lake and a cute garden with many trees and flowers.

Ling liked what she saw but soon she was tired and bored. Hotels were all the same and she was a bit tired of all that comfort and luxury. She preferred to camp in tents or something else different. But if there was something that she had learned from living with Heihachi, was not to question his orders, so if he was offering her and the others a comfortable staying in that hotel, she couldn't refuse.

Defeated and bored, Ling slowly returned to her bedroom. She passed through Yoshimitsu, the man with the weird mask, and she almost had a heart attack when she saw a jaguar standing in front of her. Ling took a few minutes to understand that the jaguar was a man with a mask.

She was so shocked and surprised that she bumped into a girl who was coming down the hall.

-'I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention.'-Ling apologised.

-'It's ok…it happened the same to me when I saw him.'

Ling smiled to the girl and then she noticed that she was wearing fighting clothes.

-'You're going to enter the tournament?'-Ling asked.

-'Yes, I am. What about you?'

-'I'm going to enter too. I wasn't expecting to see another girl.'

-'Oh…but there are more.'

-'Really?'

-'Yes, at least two more. Look I'm going to have a shower and change…do you want to have dinner with me later?'

-'Sure…but I don't know your name yet…'

-'I'm Julia Chang.'

-'I'm Ling Xiaoyu, nice to meet you.'

An hour later, Julia and Ling were both chatting while having dinner. Julia was surprised to know that Ling was only sixteen and that she was allowed to fight in the tournament.

-'You must be really strong.'-Julia declared.

-'Not really. You need to meet my friend; he's the strongest fighter I've seen. But I've been training hard too.'

-'What are you going to do with the money if you win?'

-'I'm going to help my grandfather and our friends in China and I'm going to have my own amusement park!'

-'That's really nice…'

-'And you?'

-'I'm going to help to reforest my homeland…Arizona. We need to protect Mother Earth.'

-'You're right. If I win I'll give you part of money…'

-'That's really kind of you! But I'm not the only one with good intentions here, you know? See that guy with the jaguar mask?'

-'Yeah…'

-'He's famous in Mexico…He wants to win so he can build an orphanage to the kids…'

-'At first he looked scaring, but now he doesn't. He has a good heart!'-Ling said watching King having his dinner.

-'He's not the only one…that blonde guy over there is Paul Phoenix. He's also famous in the USA. He helps poor children. And his friend, Forest Law owns a restaurant with his father, but I heard they are in troubles, so he came here to win the money and help his father.'

-'I guess you think my dream is petty…'

-'No, of course not. To reforest my homeland is not as important as to save children…so if I thought that about your dream, I had to think the same about mine…'

-'Is there anyone else you know?'

-'Yes…those two are the Williams sisters. The blonde one is Nina, the brunette is Anna. They don't get along.'

-'I see…that's why they're eating in different tables…are they here to set scores?'

-'Probably.'

-'What about that guy? The one with the scars.'

-'His name is Bryan. He's brutal and cruel…I don't like him much. But Lei Wulong is nice…'

-'Lei Wulong…is he Chinese?'

-'I think so. He's a cop and a very good fighter.'

-'What about the guy who is talking to Wulong?'

-'That's Eddie Gordo, I don't know much about him but he's from Brazil.'

-'Well, I guess you know everything about the other fighters and their motives to be here, huh?'

-'Not all…'

-'I hope I don't have to fight against you…since we're friends!'

-'Yeah…lets hope not!'

An hour later, Julia left Ling in the elevator and went to her room to rest. Ling was a nice girl, she was always talking, but she seemed to be an honest person.

Ling entered her room and felt a strange feeling. She was starting to believe that maybe Jin was right about that tournament, maybe she shouldn't be there. But then again, she wanted to be there, she wanted to enter the tournament and she had to win.

Ling went to the balcony and saw the beautiful moon in the night sky. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze on her face.

-'You look bored…'-a voice said.

She recognised Jin immediately and there he was, right next to her.

-'Jin…what are you doing here?'-she asked hugging him.

-'I arrived just now, and since you were having dinner with a friend I decided to wait for you here.'

-'How did you get in?'

-'I'm still Heihachi's grandson…'

-'Right…Does he know you're here?'

Jin shrugged.

-'Did you train hard after I left?'-he asked.

-'Of course…Miharu helped me. We were worried about you! And angry!'

-'Why?'

-'You didn't say goodbye!'

-'Sorry…but you were sleeping and I knew you would come to the tournament.'

-'Idiot!'

-'Are you still angry?'

Ling sighed and then she smiled at him.

-'No…you're my friend.'

-'Good…what about Miharu, is she ok?'

-'Sure, she tried to convince me not to come. She even pretended to be sick the day before…'

-'Miharu was right. You shouldn't have come. This is dangerous.'

-'Dangerous? It's a tournament, Jin. What's wrong with that?'

-'In the end you'll realise what I'm saying.'

-'I'm a good fighter too. I can take care of myself.'

-'I don't doubt that but, you're still young…and you still believe in people.'

-'What?'

-'Can't you see? You were never betrayed like I was, you believe in other people because you're good and pure, but I can't believe in people because I was betrayed so many times, and by my own family.'

-'I'm sorry to hear that, Jin…but I'm here and I'm going to stay until the end…I don't care if it's dangerous or if I'll get hurt…I want to be here and I want to help you.'

Ling blushed when she said the last words, but fortunately Jin didn't notice.

-'I should thank you for being here for me…'-Jin said.-'But I know you'll get hurt…and I'm sorry for that.'

-'Lets think about something else ok? Look at the moon Jin…and tell me, isn't it beautiful?'

-'Yes…'-Jin answered a bit surprised.

-'As long as we can see the moon, everything will be fine. There's always the moon…there's always hope…'

-'Hope?'-Jin questioned.-'My mother used to say that…'-he whispered.

After speaking with Ling, Jin decided to go and meet his grandfather. Heihachi would know he was there sooner or later. When Jin got to his room, Heihachi sent Dr. Abel away and when they were alone, he walked towards Jin. Heihachi clenched his fists and tried to hit Jin but his grandson blocked the punch.

-'You won't hit me so easily…'-Jin grinned.

-'I see…you trained hard.'

-'Of course. What were you expecting?'

-Where were you?'

-'It doesn't matter…I'm here now.'

-'You have four days to rest until the tournament starts. Enjoy your time and look around, I think you'll find some familiar faces.'

Jin approached Heihachi even more. Their faces were almost touching.

-'I'm here to warn you that I know you're up to something and I won't let you get away with it.'-Jin said.

-'Really?'

-'I'm not Kazuya. I won't be eliminated that easily and I'll be prepared. I know that I'm cursed to have this blood…but I will be free!'

Jin turned away and opened the door. When he was leaving, Heihachi decided to provoke him.

-'You're wrong Jin…You're exactly like Kazuya! Do you really think you can be free? Think again boy…'

Jin felt his blood boil but he managed to stay calm. He looked at his grandfather one last time and closed the door. Although he didn't want to admit, Heihachi was probably right. The Mishima blood was a curse and he would never get rid of it.


	18. Devil Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks to all the reviewers (and Draky thanks for your review on chapter 16).

_Chapter 18 – Devil Child_

16th APRIL

Julia and Ling had met early in the morning to spar, but Ling was completely distracted from that objective. Jin's arrival had totally disturbed her, not in the wrong way, but she was always thinking about his words. _"You'll get hurt…This is dangerous…" _What did he mean about that?

-'Are you ok, Ling?'-Julia asked.

-'Actually…I need a break…'

-'Ok…lets talk.'

-'What about?'

-'What's disturbing you?'

Ling sighed and sat down under a sakura tree. She looked at the blue sky and then to Julia. Usually she didn't like to talk about problems to other people, but usually she didn't have problems. That situation was an exception and it was all Jin's fault.

-'My friend arrived yesterday…'-Ling started.

-'That's great…I have to meet him…'

-'You will…'

-'What's the problem? Did you two have a fight?'

-'Sort of…he thinks I'm a child. I know that I'm only sixteen, actually I'm almost seventeen, my birthday is next month…but he thinks I need protection and he said I'm too young for this tournament.'

-'Well…maybe you just need to show him that he's wrong. My family didn't want me to come either.'

-'But you're not sixteen, are you?'

-'No…but the age doesn't matter.'

-'It matters to him!'

-'Then maybe he's not a good friend.'

-'He is a good friend…I lived with him and though at first he was annoying and horrible to me, I saw that deep inside he's just lonely. The thing is I want to help and he doesn't want my help. Actually he wants to be alone and to isolate himself from the world. I don't think that's a good choice because this way he'll be consumed by loneliness…'

-'Since you seem to know him pretty well, maybe you should talk to him again and explain him that. Sometimes people need to be told the same thing a million times until they finally understand.'

-'He's not like that. Whatever I have to say to him, he'll never accept it.'

-'You can't just quit…just show him that you care.'

-'Don't you think I've tried? The thing is, I can't help him of he doesn't tell me what the problem is.'

-'How do you know he has a problem?'

-'You don't know his family…I would be surprised if he had only one problem…but Jin is just too proud…'

Julia was surprised to hear Jin's name. Could Ling's friend be Jin Kazama? That would be a strange coincidence.

-'So…you said you lived with him?'-Julia asked to see if she was right.

-'Yes, I did…'

-'Only the two of you? Is he your boyfriend?'

-'No…we're just friends. I lived with him and his grandfather. Jin doesn't like Heihachi…so he left us.'

Julia watched Ling carefully. Ling wouldn't be telling her all that if she was there to spy on her. Besides, a young girl like her wouldn't work as a spy for Heihachi Mishima, right? At least now she knew that Jin Kazama was already there. Now she had to find him and ask him to help her finding Michelle. If Ling's words were true, he would help her because he despised Heihachi too.

-'I need to go now…'-Julia said suddenly.

-'Ok…I'm going to find Jin and try to talk to him…again.'

-'Good luck.'

-'Thanks.'

When they were entering the hotel, Julia run into Bryan and in order to avoid him, she hit someone else who was coming out.

-'Hey…I knew you would change your mind and come to my arms.'-Hwoarang said holding her.

-'Let go!'-she warned.

-'Calm down babe…I know I'm irresistible.'

-'I'm not going to say this twice…let go of me…'

-'Fine.'-Hwoarang let her go and spotted Ling.-'Hey…if it isn't Miss Pigtails!'

Ling frowned and pouted. She hated that guy. He was so damn immature and annoying.

-'So, where's that stupid boyfriend of yours?'-Hwoarang asked starting to search for Jin.

-'He is not here!'-Ling said.-'What are you doing here?'

-'Isn't it obvious? Geez that Japanese piece of crap like them dumb…and illegal.'

-'Are you calling me dumb?'-Ling asked starting to clench her fists.

-'Duh! You're such a genius…'

-'If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you!'-Ling warned.

-'I'm so scared…besides you're just a small brat. Where's Kazama?'

-'I'm not small! And I'm not a brat!'

-'Yes, you are…you're annoying. How old are you anyway? Why are you on the tournament?'

-'I'm almost seventeen and I'm strong enough to fight in this tournament!'

-'You're still illegal…'

-'Go to hell, Korean trash!'

-'Just leave her alone, will you?'-Julia said to Hwoarang.

-'Don't worry babe, you're still my favourite! Pigtails girl is not my type…'

-'That's it…you're getting on my nerves! Prepare to die!'-Ling said throwing a punch at the Korean.

Hwoarang escaped easily and grabbed her arm.

-'Sorry…But I'm saving my strengths to fight your boyfriend. I don't have time to waste with you.'

Then he released her and left the hotel.

-'Jerk!'-Ling exclaimed.-'I hate him!'

-'You know him?'-Julia asked curiously.

-'Yes…Jin and I met him in South Korea. He wants to fight with Jin again because their fight ended up in a draw. What about you? You know him too?'

-'Unfortunately.'

-'He's such an idiot!'

-'Tell me about it.'

19th APRIL

Ling never got to speak with Jin because he vanished. She was sick of going to knock on his bedroom door, but he never opened it, or he was never there.

She was determined not to quit, but honestly, she didn't know what she could do.

That morning, everyone was informed that Heihachi would officially open the tournament after lunch. All contestants would have to be present in the hotel great saloon to hear what Heihachi had to say. Basically he would explain the rules and announce the matches.

Ling was not the only one searching for Jin. Julia wanted to speak to him too. It was actually her who found him outside the hotel perimeter. He was training.

-'Hi…I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to talk to you…'-Julia said.

-'I saw you before…with Xiaoyu. Did she send you?'

-'No. This has nothing to do with her.'

-'What can I do for you?'

-'You're Jin Kazama, son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima…'

Julia had got his attention with those words.

-'Do I know you?'-he asked her.

-'No, but we have things in common…'

-'Like what?'

-'We both don't trust Heihachi…'

-'Why do you say that? How do you know Heihachi?'

-'He kidnapped my mother.'

-'What?'

-'I believe he is holding my mother against her will, forcing her to work for him.'

-'Why does he need your mother?'

-'Because she knows about the devil gene and the Toshin.'

-'The devil gene? Toshin?'

-'What you have inside of you is no illness…it's something you inherit from your father. Toshin is the God of War according to some myths.'

-'Are you joking?'

-'Does it look like I'm joking?'

-'What do you mean about what's inside of me?'

-'You know you're different, don't you?'

-'I'm human…just like you.'

-'Not exactly. My mother met your parents many years ago…she became Jun's friend. Your father made a deal with an evil spirit to have more power and defeat Heihachi. During the second tournament, Jun tried to help him to get rid of the devil that was controlling his soul but she failed.'

-'I know…he died and she went to Yakushima to have me there.'

-'No one knows for sure if Kazuya is dead. A devil doesn't die just like that.'

-'Are you saying that my father is alive?'

-'No, your father died when he decided to give his soul to the devil. Even if he's alive, it's not Kazuya anymore…it's an evil person, someone not human, whose only wish is to become stronger and to reunite himself.'

-'Reunite?'

-'Yes…when Jun tried to save Kazuya's soul, she realised that he wasn't totally controlled by the devil…she took an advantage and…well you're the living proof…'

-'I'm what?'

-'The devil didn't kill Jun because Kazuya had feelings for her and because she was carrying Kazuya's baby…I mean you. But you inherited half of the devil powers, making him weaker and that's why he's hiding for now. But he wants all of his powers.'

-'You're telling me that my father became a devil and that I'm half devil too?'

-'Yes…'

-'I'm not a devil, or a demon or whatever…I'm human.'

-'You're stronger than most people, sometimes you feel angry and you want to kill someone…am I right?'

Jin didn't answer. She was speaking the truth. Sometimes it was hard to control his anger and sometimes he had the horrible wish to kill.

-'You have managed to control your evil powers because of your mother's blood. But it's getting more difficult, especially after her death.'

-'How do you know all of this?'

-'I told you…my mother knew yours…and she was trying to help Kazuya as well. My people believe in spirits and curses…My mother knew that the devil had to be defeated. When Jun managed to weaken the devil and when Kazuya was declared to be dead, she returned home, thinking that her mission was over. She was wrong, because years later she went to Central America and she found a tomb. She told the other archaeologists that they shouldn't open it. But they contacted the man who was sponsoring their work and he sent men to open the chamber. That man was your grandfather.'

-'When was this?'

-'Four years ago. He opened the chamber and released Toshin…a very powerful spirit, full of hate and seeking revenge from Humans. He feeds on powerful souls. Heihachi lost many men, killed by Toshin and since he couldn't control it he took my mother, Michelle Chang.'

-'My mother was attacked four years ago…'

-'I know. It was probably the Toshin. Heihachi managed to capture him at first…but sometimes the Toshin managed to break free. Your mother was a powerful fighter that's why he attacked her. But she wasn't the only one.'

-'Ok…assuming that I believe you…what do you want from me?'

-'I need your help to find my mother. I know that she's alive, but I need someone to help me…someone who knows where Heihachi keeps his secrets…'

-'Is there any way to get rid of the devil gene?'

-'I don't know…but if we can find my mother, I'm sure she'll help you. She probably knows more about this than I do. You have my word that I'll do anything to set you free from that curse.'

-'What do you think Heihachi is planning to do?'

-'I don't know yet…but I want to find out and I want to stop him! He probably wants the Toshin's powers…I think this tournament was held to capture the Toshin.'

-'Then we are all in danger…'

-'Yes…that's why we have to hurry. I'm really sorry that you had to learn this from me, it wasn't an easy decision. But I think you deserve to know the truth and besides I really need your help.'

-'I just don't understand why my mother didn't tell me this…'

-'I didn't know if you would believe me…she probably thought the same.'

Jin nodded.

-'I'll try to find out where Heihachi is keeping your mother…'

-'Thanks…oh…and by the way…I think you should talk to Ling.'

-'Why?'

-'She's worried about you and she told me you were friends…'

-'Worried?'

-'Maybe you should tell her…'

-'Tell her what? That I'm the son of the devil? That sounds deadly fun…'

-'Just talk to her…'


	19. Happy Birthday Jin

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me. (Kana: thank your friends Amara and Darks99nightfall for me ok? Thanks for your words.)

_Chapter 19 – Happy Birthday Jin_

Jin sat down on the grass, watching Julia return to the hotel while he stood there cursing his luck. He had always a feeling that he wasn't just a normal person. Some things that Julia told him made sense, but that was definitely a weird story. Jin remembered once again the day that he lost his mother. It was a hot day in Yakushima and the night before, Jun had told him that many things were about to happen.

Jin ignored her because Jun was always having premonitions and he thought that she was just worried about something.

In that morning, Jin followed his mother to the woods to practice. She had been teaching him the Kazama Style since he was a small child. Jun loved the forest, she was always talking about the nature spirits, but that morning she said there was an evil aura in the woods. Jin wasn't scared because he had always felt safe in Yakushima. Then, suddenly Jun told him to go back home and wait there. Jin was puzzled; they were supposed to be training. When he finally headed back to the house he heard Jun's scream, but before he could see anything he was attacked from behind and lost his senses for several minutes.

When Jin woke up, Jun was on the floor hardly breathing. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life Jin felt hopeless and scared. There was no one there to help them. In her last words Jun told her son who was his father and she sent him to Heihachi Mishima, his grandfather. She also advised him to seek his protection without trust him totally.

What could he do now? Should he trust that girl and her weird story? Why would she lie and make up such a strange story?

Jin was confused and worried about what he had heard from Julia, but he couldn't ignore the facts. He knew that Heihachi was capable to kidnap someone and he knew that the old man had always wanted more power.

Was this Toshin real? What about Kazuya? Was he really a demon? If his father was a demon, he was too. Half human, half devil.

Three hours later all the contestants were reunited in the hotel waiting for Heihachi. Ling spotted Jin and met him.

-'Hey…where have you been?'-she asked.

-'Outside…'

-'When I thought about coming to a tournament I always thought it would be fun…I would be meeting other people and stuff…but this sounds really…'

-'I still don't know why you're here…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Heihachi brought you to Japan with a purpose, just like he accepted me as his heir.'

-'Look…maybe you need to meet more people, you know…friends. I have a new friend, her name is Julia…maybe you should meet her…and we could hang out together.'

-'Maybe later…'

-'She's over there…I'm going to talk to her ok?'

Ling found Julia arguing with Hwoarang. She didn't know what was going on but she was ready to defend her friend against that jackass Korean.

-'You are the most disgusting guy I have ever met!'-Julia said.

-'Really? I can make you change your mind!'-Hwoarang shot back.-'Meet me tonight.'

-'Is that all you think about?'

-'Mostly…'

-'Pervert!'

Heihachi started his speech in that moment and everyone shut up, even Hwoarang.

In the beginning Heihachi announced that the fights would have a 30 minutes limit and no deadly strikes were allowed. Then, he proceeded, explaining where they were going to fight. While Heihachi was talking, Jin decided to go to his grandfather's room and see what he could find. He needed answers.

Heihachi's room was locked so he had to go from balcony to balcony until he reached the right room. To someone who was an expert in martial arts it was a piece of cake.

He didn't know what to search, but since he couldn't access to Heihachi's computer because he didn't know the password, he decided to check the documents in his desk. One of the documents mentioned Julia Chang and her mother.

Jin read everything about her and Michelle. She wasn't lying after all, at least about her mother. In that moment Jin heard something outside and when he got to the balcony he saw two jeeps arriving in a hurry and going to the underground garage. It was Heihachi's personal army, the Tekkenshu. That was why Heihachi was keeping everyone else inside the hotel, so his army could arrive without being seen.

He continued his search but there was nothing more. He was going to leave when he noticed the shelves with books. They were all about mythology, spirits, darkness and sacred rituals. He opened one of the books and some papers fell near his feet. It was a map from a place in Mexico and some pictures of dead people. They seemed to be from the Tekkenshu. Their bodies were in a cave. Jin remembered Julia's words. Maybe she hadn't made up the story, maybe the Toshin was real.

Jin left the room and joined the others downstairs, Heihachi wasn't there anymore and everyone was talking about the matches. Jin looked at the wall where a huge screen was showing the first match of the tournament in the next morning: Nina Williams versus Bryan Fury.

Talking about Bryan Fury, Jin tried to see him or Nina, to see what they were doing, but he could only see a group of people arguing in a circle. Actually everyone seemed to be there except for Heihachi, Yoshimitsu, Nina, Anna and the guy named Gun Jack. Because of that massive argument, Jin decided to go his room and wait there for a while. After that he needed to speak to Julia and Ling. Now he was almost sure that Ling was also in danger and he wanted to warn her.

Downstairs, people were starting to calm down. The argument had started because Bryan Fury had called Hwoarang a girl because of his long hair. Hwoarang was a guy of honour (in his own particular way) and when someone insulted him, his rule was to hit that person as hard as he possibly could. That was precisely what had happened, the only problem was that Bryan was also ready to start a fight, so when Hwoarang punched him right in the face he took his fighting stance and if it weren't for Lei, Eddie and Paul, a violent fight would've happened.

When Jin was entering his room, a voice called him.

-'Your grandfather wants to speak to you.'-a man told him.

-'Who are you?'-Jin asked.

-'Abel…I work with Mr. Mishima.'

-'Then you can tell him that I have no intention to speak to him.'

-'I think you better come with me. This matter concerns not only you, but also the people you know.'

That sure got Jin's attention, so he had no other choice but to follow Dr. Abel.

Heihachi was waiting in his room.

-'So…I haven't seen you downstairs…'

-'I don't owe you any explanations!'

-'Tell me, Jin have you been sleeping well?'

-'Huh? What do you mean?'

-'Nightmares?'

-'No.'-Jin lied.

-'Are you sure?'

-'Cut this crap…I know why you took me as your heir. I have something that you want and that's why you made me believe that you wanted me around to be the next leader of your crappy Zaibatsu. Actually you never wanted that…you want the Zaibatsu all for yourself.'

-'Since when do you use your brain, Jin?'-Heihachi asked surprised.

-'It doesn't matter…'

-'So…and what is that you have that I want so badly?'

-'Power…it's all about power! I'm not even shocked to know that you have kidnapped people…'

-'Well I'm happy to know that you approve my actions…but this time I'm innocent.'

-'I didn't say I approve your actions, actually if something happens to Xiaoyu or the other contestants I'll make sure you pay the price.'

-'Is that a threat?'

-'That's a warning…'

-'I'll make sure to remember that.'

-'Good…now can I go?'

-'Sure…I just wanted to know how you feel...'

-'About what?'

-'Well, it's been four years now since your mother died…it's a very sad coincidence since it's also your birthday today.'

Jin didn't say a word about this comment. He knew Heihachi's intentions and he was determined to handle the situation, but he did feel hurt. Jun's death had been extremely painful.

-'Happy birthday Jin! Oh…and be careful, there are some familiar faces on this tournament.'

When Jin left, Heihachi told Dr. Abel that somehow Jin knew about the devil gene and about the Toshin. Julia Chang had probably told him the whole story.

-'She knows more than I thought…we have to get rid of her.'-Heihachi announced.

-'But she's a contestant.'-Dr. Abel said.

-'Just call the Tekkenshu and leave the rest wit me…Miss Chang needs to learn a lesson.'


	20. Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews and all your support.

_Chapter 20 – Warnings_

20th APRIL

When Jin woke up, only Yoshimitsu was in the hotel, everyone else was watching the first fight of the tournament.

-'You are Jin Kazama, aren't you?'-Yoshimitsu asked.

Jin looked at him and nodded. He didn't know how to react in front of that weird man. He didn't know Yoshimitsu very well and since he had seen him with Heihachi, he knew he had to be cautious because Yoshimitsu could be working for his grandfather.

-'You should be careful…'-Yoshimitsu continued.

-'What do you mean?'

-'Your life might be in danger.'

-'My life? What are you talking about?'

-'I think you know…'

-'Heihachi?'

-'It's not only Heihachi…I think you should know that.'

-'I guess I'm a popular guy, huh?'

-'Be careful with your enemies Jin Kazama…but don't turn down your friends' help, it might be fatal to you.'

Jin shrugged.

-'Aren't you going to see the fight?'-Jin asked.

-'No…I know she'll win.'

-'Where are they fighting, anyway?'

-'Leave the hotel and go east…walk into the forest and you'll find a torii. Next to the torii there's an arena. Everyone is gathered there, so you just need to follow the screams.'

-Thanks.'

Jin left, but Yoshimitsu's words were still in his mind. There were more people who wanted him dead. But who? Heihachi was one of them, for sure, but who were the others?

When Jin entered the forest to go and check the fight, someone appeared and made him stop. It was Julia.

-'Your grandfather made a very good speech yesterday.'-she said.

-'That's his speciality.'

-'I didn't see you there.'

-'I went to his room.'

-'Really? Did you find something about my mother?'

-'Not exactly, but I think Heihachi has a base or a HQ in this island.'

-'I haven't seen any buildings, except the ones near the hotel.'

-'That's because you didn't bother looking further. Yesterday I saw the Tekkenshu arriving in a jeep. The airplane doesn't carry cars…so I guess they have a HQ somewhere in the forest…'

-'Do you think my mother is there?'

-'Maybe. My fight is only in two days, so I have time to check it out.'

-'How?'

-'I'll think something out, don't worry…'

-'So…you do believe me, right?'

-'I thought about it…I don't know why someone would bother making up such a weird story.'

-'I didn't make this up!'

-'I believe in you for now…but I want your word in that you and your mother are going to help me, once we set her free…'

-'You have my word, Kazama. I will help you, I promise.'

Julia and Jin were suddenly interrupted by steps. They both turned around and saw Hwoarang arriving.

-'So…Pigtails isn't enough for you huh?'-he inquired in an innocent voice.

-'Leave her out of this.'-Jin said sharply.

-'What are you doing here?'-Julia asked.

-'I heard voices…did you know that stealing your friend's boyfriend it's a sign of dishonesty? Not to mention a sin…'

-'I'm not stealing anything, you idiot!'-Julia declared.

-'I'm surprised with you, Kazama…cheating on Pigtails…the poor girl will be devastated. Maybe I should go and comfort her…'

-'You won't go near her, did you hear me?'-Jin threatened.

-'You're not my father!'

-'Come on guys…quit that!'-Julia said. She was worried that a simple argument could start a violent fight between them. Hwoarang and Jin were staring at each other with such ferocity that Julia could see the sparks coming out of their eyes.

-'What do you say if we forget about the tournament and fight right now to set the scores?'-Hwoarang challenged.

-'No!'-Julia opposed.

-'Easy…Chang…I promise I won't hurt him…_much._'-Hwoarang said.

-'You think you can beat me?'-Jin asked surprised.

-'Of course I can!'-Hwoarang assured.

-'I've been training…'-Jin warned.

-'You were not the only one. Since we fought, I haven't done anything else but practice. You said we would fight again, and I came here to prove that I'm stronger than you!'

-'You can't beat me! I'll always be one step ahead!'

-'The Hell you will! Prepare yourself Kazama!'

Hwoarang took his fighting stance and waited for Jin to do the same. He wanted that fight more than anything else and he was ready to take Jin right there. He would prove that he was the best fighter.

-'Kazama…don't hear him, he's just trying to annoy you. Just ignore him and go…'-Julia said.

-'Look Chang…I'm being ignored since I was born…so shut up and let us fight.'-Hwoarang spat.

Julia looked at him, she didn't know if she was sorry for him or if she was angry because he was being a complete asshole.

-'Chang is right…the rules don't allow us to fight before the matches. We can be disqualified.'

-'No one needs to know.'-Hwoarang suggested.

-'We'll fight in the tournament.'-Jin said.

-'We fight now or I'm going to tell Pigtails that you were having a private chat with Miss Nature in the middle of the forest away from everyone's sight!'

Jin grabbed Hwoarang's collarbone and their eyes met once again.

-'If you do that, I'm going to kill you! She has nothing to do with this and things will remain this way!'

-'Let go!'-Hwoarang pushed Jin and he released him.

In that moment Jin saw Ling returning from the arena. The screams had ceased, so the fight was probably over.

-'We'll talk later…'-he said to Julia and left to meet Ling.

Ling was surprised to see him there but she accepted his invitation to have a drink with him, and she didn't notice Julia and Hwoarang.

-'Damn it! That bastard!'-Hwoarang cursed.

-'He did the right thing! You have to fight in the tournament!'

-'You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!'

-'And you need to learn to control your temper!'

-'I hope your conscience lets you sleep at night…'

-'What?'

-'You pretended to be Pigtails' friend just to seduce her boyfriend…and I thought you were a decent girl…'

-'There is nothing between me and Jin Kazama.'

-'Really? Then why were you talking in here, hiding from the rest of us?'

-'It's complicated and personal…'

-'Just admit it.'

-'Look I don't have to give you satisfactions. Just leave us alone!'

-'Not until I fight with that loser.'

-'You're such a child…that's the most stupid motive to be in a tournament. You just want to kick ass, right?'

-'They invented martial arts tournaments for that purpose, you know?'

-'Fine.'

After their drink, Ling and Jin went to her room, where Ling told him almost all the details about Nina and Bryan's fight. It had been quite a match. Bryan almost won, but in the end Nina had some really nice moves and she managed to knock him out.

-'She's a hell of a fighter. It's said that she entered in the previous tournaments.'-Ling said sitting down on her bed.

-'Your fight is this afternoon, isn't it?'-Jin asked.

Ling remained in the bed and she looked at him. She knew what he was about to say.

-'You need to be careful!'-Jin warned.

-'I know, you keep telling me that.'

-'That's because I know that you're not ready.'

-'How can you tell? You haven't seen my latest practices!'

-'I know, but…'

-'You left us, remember? You didn't see the progresses I made because you were too busy running away and playing hide and seek.'

-'Is that what you think I was doing?'

-'What else could it be?'

-'Look…I know I said this before, but I need you to trust me.'

-'Trust you?'

-'Yes. I don't want you to be in any danger.'

-'What danger?'

-'Do you promise to trust me?'

-'But why?'

-'Because if you're really my friend, you'll understand that I have my motives to act like this.'

-'Ok…I trust you. You know that.'

-'In that case…be careful and stay alert. Heihachi might not be the nice old guy you think he is and don't trust him.'

-'You have to tell me why…'

-'It's complicated…and I'm putting you in danger by telling you this. The only thing you must know is that it's not safe to be with me and that's why I'm doing this.'

-'Doing what?'

-'Saying goodbye…'

-'What?'

-'I can't be around you and I can't be with other people. There are people after me and I don't want to put you in danger.'

-'What people?'

-'Please, Xiaoyu…don't ask questions…just be careful and once the tournament is over go back to China.'

-'So, you're basically saying that you don't want to be my friend.'

-'No…I'm saying that in this moment I can't be anyone's friend…besides I have problems to solve and I need time to deal with that, ok?'

-'And that's why you're saying goodbye?'

-'Yes.'

Jin turned around to leave and noticed Ling's tears. He couldn't take his word back. It was safer for her this way.

-'Julia and Miharu were right…'-Ling said before he could leave.-'You're not a good friend…a real friend would ask for help and would never say goodbye.'

-'I'm sorry, Xiaoyu…take care…'

Jin closed the door and left. Now that he had made her suffer like that, he knew that she would never forgive him, so there was no point to think about a possible friendship.

From that moment, Jin was ready to deal with his curse and his family problems once and for all.

A/Note: A torii is sort of a gate; they are located mostly near the shrines.


	21. Attacked

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: I'm having some free time, so I'm going to post more chapters per week. Besides, I want to finish this as soon as possible to concentrate in my other story All that I Need.

I'm also very grateful for all the reviews. Thank you very much guys.

Kari.

_Chapter 21 – Attacked_

In the afternoon, the hotel bar was crowded. Everyone was having a drink and talking about the fight. Hwoarang was still angry because he had finally found Jin and didn't manage to have his rematch.

-'That woman was brutal.'-Paul said drinking his beer.

-'She was more than brutal…the guy was unconscious for about what? Twenty minutes?'-Law asked.

-'They shouldn't allow women to fight…they usually try to get their revenge on us because of their physical disadvantages…'-Paul continued.

-'The guy was an idiot anyway.'-Hwoarang said, making the two men look at him.

-'Hey…are you defending the opposite sex?'-Law asked, a bit amused.-'Not that we can blame you…she is damn hot.'

-'No, I'm just saying that he deserved to lose…but if it was me, I would never be beaten up by a girl.'

-'The great macho man is talking.'-Anna Williams joined them on the counter. She was wearing her red dress and she was drinking a whisky.

-'What? Do you think I wouldn't win?'-Hwoarang asked sharply.

-'Against a normal girl, you would probably win…but Nina…she would kill you…'-Anna answered.-'The Williams' blood is still in her veins…besides, I'm probably the only one able to beat her.'

-'Talking about modesty…'-Hwoarang whispered.

-'There's going to be another fight in ten minutes.'-Paul said.-'Anyone coming?'

-'Only if you escort me, honey…'-Anna said.

-'Don't you know the way by yourself?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'What's wrong with you red? Had a bad night with the lady?'-Anna inquired with a sarcastic face.

-'None of your business…'

-'Take her to a good restaurant and get her drunk…after that she'll be all yours…'-Anna continued.-'Oh…and here is your chance.'

Hwoarang turned around and saw Julia coming in his direction.

-'She's not my girlfriend.'-he said.

-'Whatever.'-Anna said following Law and Paul.

-'You have no shame…'-Julia said stopping right in front of Hwoarang.

-'What did I do now?'-he asked.

-'What did you say to Ling?'

-'Nothing…'

-'You're lying! She was going to the arena and her eyes were all red. She was probably crying…I told you that I'm not interested in Kazama, why the hell did you tell her?'

-'Look…Chang…I may be an insensitive person, but I am not a liar! I didn't speak with Pigtails, alright?'

-'Fine…'

Julia joined the others near the arena where Ling and Eddie were already fighting. She heard Paul saying that Ling shouldn't be allowed to enter the tournament because she was underage.

Julia tried to encourage her friend but everyone was screaming at the same time, so she eventually quitted.

Eddie was a very strong capoeira master. He was in the tournament to find out more about the Mishima Zaibatsu, because they had ruined his life and possibly killed his father. When the fight began, Eddie thought that he would win in a few minutes, since Ling was such a fragile girl, but he was wrong. The fight was harder than he thought and Ling wasn't as fragile as everyone was thinking.

As for Ling, she wasn't totally focused on the match because of her conversation with Jin. She had noticed that he wasn't even there watching her fight. Actually, she couldn't be more mistaken. Jin wasn't in sight, but he was watching the fight from the forest. He couldn't deny that she was stronger than he thought. Maybe he had underestimated her for her small size and her young age.

In the arena, Ling had finally won the match. It was a fair victory and she was proud. Still breathing heavily, Ling approached Eddie to help him getting up.

-'Heihachi never told me that it would be this hard…'-she said with a smile.

-'You're living with the Mishima guy, aren't you?'-Eddie asked.

-'Yes, why do you ask?'

-'You should be careful…the Mishima family is dangerous and was responsible for ruining my life.'

-'What?'

-'Get away from them while you can.'

Eddie cleaned the sweat of his face with a small towel and left the arena. Ling stood there with a shocked face. First it was Jin's warnings, and now Eddie's. It was definitely weird.

-'Congratulations.'-Julia said when Ling joined her.

-'Thank you…Have you seen a guy with black and spiky hair around? It's just that I thought Jin would come…'

-'No…sorry…'

-'It's ok…Jin will never change. I guess I just have to get over it.'

-'Get over with what?'

-'Nothing…never mind.'

That night, all the contestants went to bed very late. As usual the bar was crowded, but there was no sign of Jin. Ling had a good time with Julia, at least until Hwoarang showed up. Julia and him were always arguing and Ling was tired of hear them. Hwoarang didn't seem so bad after all. He was still a jackass, but at least he wasn't a "lone soul" like Jin, at least he talked with people.

Since Julia was going to fight in the next day, they ended up talking about her opponent, Anna Williams.

-'The fight begins at two p.m.'-Julia said.

-'Do you want company for breakfast?'-Ling asked.

-'No…thanks. I think I'll wake up early in the morning and go to my usual walk in the forest...I like to relax.'

-'That's stupid…anyway, if she wears that dress, you'll probably win. There's no way she can fight with that dress.'-Hwoarang declared.

-'I guess you should go to her and ask her to undress…'-Julia provoked.

-'Maybe later…'

-'Don't you like her?'-she insisted.

Ling sighed because she knew they would be screaming at each other soon.

-'I think she's hot, but it doesn't mean I like her. Actually, she's just a brainless chick.'

-'Then she suits you perfectly!'

-'What are you suggesting, Nature Girl?'

-'You don't use your brain much, do you?'

-'Fuck off…You don't know anything about me.'

-'Fortunately.'

-'You know what? You should go back to your nice forest, back in your country…wherever that is!'

-'I will…after I accomplish my task here.'

-'Please guys…everyone is staring at us.'-Ling begged.

Julia got up and left to her room. Ling followed her and Hwoarang did the same. At midnight, the hotel was in total silence.

In his room, Jin woke up suddenly. He had the strange feeling that he wasn't alone. It took a few minutes until his eyes got used to the darkness in the room, and then, when he was starting to relax, something shining got his attention. Jin only had time to role from the bed to the floor, avoiding the contact with the shining object. He got up immediately and saw that the shining object was a dagger that someone was holding.

-'Who are you? What do you want?'-he asked.

The person didn't answer and Jin continued with the questions.

-'You're here to kill me, right? Who sent you? Who are you working for?'

Without answers, Jin couldn't do anything else but fight. He had to be extra careful since his attacker was armed and he wasn't.

By the way his attacker moved, Jin could tell that it was a woman and probably a fighter from the tournament. She was skilled in martial arts.

Finally, with a kick, Jin managed to unarm her and he threw her hardly against the wall.

Then, he grabbed the dagger and pointed it at her.

-'Who are you working for?'-he insisted once more.

-'I want your head kid…and I will have it.'-the woman said and then she jumped out of the window.

Jin saw her running away to the forest but he couldn't recognise her because she was all dressed in black and her face was hidden. He was sure that it wasn't Ling or Julia, which meant that there were only two more options.


	22. Right&Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your words really mean a lot to me.

_Chapter 22 – Right & Wrong_

21st APRIL

Jin and Julia woke up very early in the morning and met in the Hotel lobby. He wished her luck in her match and saw her leaving to the forest. In the meanwhile he went to speak to Youmi, the hotel receptionist.

-'Good morning…Youmi, right?'

-'That's me. How can I help you, Mr. Kazama?'

-'Well, I need to talk to a man…I think he's called Abel and he's a doctor. He is always with Heiha…I mean my grandfather.'

-'You want me to write down a message and give it to him?'

-'No…it's kind of personal…can you tell me his room?'

-'Oh…sure that's easy. Let me check.'

-'Thanks.'

Jin waited for more than five minutes. It wasn't normal, because usually from the hotel's database they could find out all the guest's rooms. When Youmi finally spoke, he only confirmed Jin's suspicions.

-'I'm really sorry Mr. Kazama, but I can't find him in our computer. I guess Doctor Abel isn't staying here.'

-'Right…well I guess I have to find him myself. Thank you Youmi.'

Jin left in a hurry. If Dr. Abel wasn't a guest at the hotel, where was he sleeping? It was almost certain that Heihachi had a Headquarter nearby; he just had to follow Dr. Abel.

Minutes later, Jin noticed someone opening the garage and a jeep coming out. The jeep left and Jin managed to follow the tracks on the ground. He knew that he was going to find out Heihachi's secret base.

An hour was enough for Julia. When she returned to the hotel, she was relaxed and ready to her fight. In five hours she would be fighting Anna. But first Lei Wulong and a man called Boskonovitch would fight in a few minutes. She wanted to go to her room and take a shower so she could go and see the match, but when Julia was going to enter the elevator she felt something touching her back. At first she thought it was Hwoarang playing stupid games, but then she realised that it was someone holding a gun.

-'Turn around and lets go outside.'-a voice said.

-'What if I don't go?'

-'Don't make me ruin this carpet with your blood, Miss Chang.'

Julia tried to see the guy's face but she couldn't. When she was almost leaving, Hwoarang came out from the bar.

-'Hey Chang…weren't you supposed to go to the forest to relax?'-he asked.

She didn't answer.

-'Nature sucks big time, you know?'-he teased her.-'Oh and I didn't know you liked older men…'

Julia continued to walk to the door and never looked at him. Hwoarang thought it was weird. Usually she would answer his provocations. Why was she acting like that?

Purely by instinct, he decided to follow her to see where she was going with her "new friend". He saw them entering a car and leave.

-'Where the hell is she going?'-he asked watching the car.

-'Where are we going?'-Julia asked.

-'Just drive…'

-'I want to know where you are taking me.'

-'You don't need to know. It's because of what you know that I'm here.'

-'Heihachi Mishima sent you, didn't he?'

-'It doesn't matter. All that matter is that I have to complete this mission…and you would have a much healthier life if you kept your nose out of my bosses' businesses.'

-'Look, we can change that, I mean I promise that I won't bother Heihachi anymore…'

-'It's too late now. He's really furious; he told us that you became a threat.'

-'Come on…I'm only a girl…what can I do to him?'

-'Don't play the innocent…just drive and shut up.'

Julia knew that once they stopped, he would probably kill her. She was certain that Heihachi had ordered her death. But at least, when they stopped she had a chance to defend herself. A half an hour later and she was still driving.

Suddenly, seeing that they were going too far, Julia decided to act and she missed the turn ahead. The car left the road and went down a small hill, smashing against a tree.

Minutes later, Hwoarang stopped his car and found Julia and the other man, both unconscious.

-'Chang! Wake up!'-he yelled.-'Are you alright?'

Julia took several minutes to realise what had just happened. She had hit her head, but fortunately she hadn't broken anything.

-'What are you doing here?'-she asked Hwoarang.

-'I…was…I…thought it was weird that you were leaving, since your fight is today…'

-'Do you have a car?'

-'Duh…did you think I came walking?'

-'We need to go now.'

Hwoarang helped her to get out of the car and then he went to the other side to try to help the other man.

-'Leave him.'-Julia ordered.

-'What? But he's injured.'

-'Someone will find him…eventually.'

-'But isn't he your friend?'

-'No. Now lets go!'

Hwoarang looked at the unconscious man and saw the gun in the back seat.

-'He kidnapped you!'-he said all of the sudden.

-'Kind of…'

-'Why? What the hell happened?'

-'It's better if you don't know. Now leave him alone and take me back to the hotel, ok?'

Hwoarang helped her on the way up the hill and they got in the car.

-'I would never guess that you have so many enemies, Miss Nature.'

-'Now you know.'

-'Was he going to hurt you? In what kind of troubles are you in?'

-'Just drive and don't ask too many questions, ok?'

-'You are definitely weird.'

-'I'm glad you think that way…I didn't know you had a car…'

-'Oh…it's not mine…I borrowed it.'

-'You stole a car?'

-'No…I just took it for a while…I'm going to take it back.'

-'Oh my…I can't believe this. I'm an accomplice of this crime…'

-'Come on…what you did back there was worse! You left an injured man after causing an accident!'

-'He was going to kill me, so I guess it was self-defence!'

-'Then why don't you go to the police?'

-'Because they wouldn't believe me, besides there's no police station in this island.'

-'Fine…just stop yelling…I was trying to help.'

-'Yeah…well next time…don't help me…'

-'Yep, you got that one right. I won't help you…'

-'I never asked you to come.'

-'And yet you didn't hesitate to ask me to bring you back to the hotel.'

-'Since you were there, it was the least you could do. Besides I'm injured too.'

-'You're just playing the victim so I sympathize with you.'

-'In case you didn't notice, I _was _the victim. And I don't need your compassion.'

-'Who said I know what compassion is? I don't even know the meaning of that word.'

-'We better stop this conversation…'

-'Or what? You're going to cause another accident?'

-'Haha…very funny.'

They both stood in silence for the rest of way. When they arrived to the hotel, Julia noticed that she was feeling dizzy from the crash and she didn't know if she was going to feel good enough to fight against someone like Anna Williams in a few hours.

-'I have to go to my room.'-Julia said.

-'Wait! What are you going to do?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'To be honest…I don't know. It's obvious that I'm in no conditions to fight…besides it might be dangerous if I go.'

-'You're not going to fight?'

-'My head hurts and I don't feel ok…'

-'You have loads of time to recover…'

-'I know…but it can be dangerous.'

-You're going to quit that easily Chang?'

-'It's obvious that there is someone who doesn't want me here.'

-'And you're going to quit and run away like a little girl, right? That's so typical of girls…first they want everyone to know that they're strong and brave, but when there's a problem, they just hide and wait until it goes away.'

-'I'm not like that!'

-'That's exactly how you are Chang. If you're afraid to get hurt…you shouldn't be here in the first place. This tournament is for real fighters, not scared little girls. Go home…to your damn forest!'

-'You're such an asshole! You don't even know me!'

-'You know…I thought I was doing the right thing by helping you…I guess I was wrong. I should have left you there…I just never thought that someone like you would quit.'

-'I have my reasons and if you didn't want to go help me, you could just stay here having a drink.'

-'Fine…'

-'Look…I appreciate your help but I can't tell you the whole story.'

With this, Julia entered the elevator and disappeared while Hwoarang turned away to the bar to have a beer. It had been the first time he had actually helped someone other than himself. It had probably been his first good action in his whole life, and she didn't even say "thanks".


	23. Headquarters

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews.

_Chapter 23 – Headquarters_

Everyone was now talking about Lei's victory against Dr. B. It had been a hard fight. Dr. B was an expert in dirty tricks but he had his reasons to be in the tournament. He needed the money to save his daughter's life.

After reconsideration, Julia decided to go ahead with the fight. She couldn't just stay there and wait plus she was feeling better. She couldn't give Heihachi that satisfaction; actually she wished she could see his face when he saw that she was fighting.

Julia dressed her blue jeans and put on her red tennis shoes. When she was ready, she left her room and went to the arena. She was surprised when she saw Hwoarang standing in the front of the arena.

-'You changed your mind, Chang?'-he asked.

-'Yes. I'm not a quitter.'

-'Maybe…but you can still be a loser.'

Julia smiled and waited for Anna.

Anna Williams had a strong and weird fashion sense, even when she was about to fight. She wasn't wearing her red dress anymore; she was now wearing a top and mini-shorts with long boots and a hat. Everything was black and white. The guys obviously liked what they saw, but Julia thought she was overreacting.

Ling joined Hwoarang in that moment. She was there to support her new and maybe only friend in that tournament, since Jin had abandoned her.

-'Lets see how good she is.'-Hwoarang said.

-'Who? Anna or Julia?'-Ling asked.

-'Both…'

At first, Anna was definitely dominating the fight. She was faster and stronger than Julia. Besides she was determined to win because she wanted to fight against Nina.

Anna attacked with a jab high kick that successfully hit Julia. Being an Aikido expert gave her confidence to continue her attacks and she managed to guess some of Julia's intentions. But finally, Julia blocked an uppercut jab and it was Anna's turn to be surprised.

Julia had no idea how she did that. She was tired and still dizzy. But she also had motives to win that fight. She wanted to find Michelle and go back home with her mother. With that in mind, Julia started to take over the fight, while Anna had to stay on defence. Julia hit her twice on the stomach and Anna fell on the floor. When she got up, Julia was ready and gathering all her strengths, she held Anna over her head and threw her through the air. Anna was off the limits.

Julia smiled over to Ling when she left the arena and the two girls headed to the hotel. Hwoarang met them there.

-'Impressive, Chang…'-he said.

-'I'm tired…I'm going to my room, ok?'-she asked.

Ling was disappointed but she understood her friend's motives, so she didn't oppose.

Hwoarang and Ling went to the bar to check everyone's reaction to Julia's fight. Anna wasn't there, but everyone had seen how angry she was.

In the meantime, Jin had arrived to a cliff. He had lost the jeep tracks for about an hour and he was simply walking around and trying to find something.

When he looked down he saw what he was looking for.

He was on the coast; the sea was shinning in a beautiful tone of blue and green. In the rocks on the bottom of the cliff there was an entrance to a white building. The jeep was entering, after they got permission from a guard. Jin, who was hiding among the trees, realised that probably there was a tunnel because the jeep couldn't pass through the cliff.

He started to look for it and found it after a few minutes. Now he knew where Heihachi was hiding his secrets. He had to talk to Julia soon because her mother could be there.

Jin was going away when he heard a familiar voice coming from the tunnel. He immediately entered the tunnel to hear the conversation. It seemed that Dr. Abel was giving instructions to someone.

-'Don't mess up like Hitsugi did…the girl is alive and well which means he failed.'-Dr. Abel said.

-'But sir…she's a fighter…a good one.'

-'That's why you need to eliminate her. She knows too much and she's walking around telling Jin the truth…'

-'So what am I supposed to do?'

-'Since she's in the hotel again, go there and try to solve the problem without being noticed.'

-'Yes sir.'

Jin left and soon he was walking through the forest on his way back to the hotel. It seemed that Julia had become a target too.

A few minutes later he felt a presence there and Yoshimitsu appeared right in front of him.

-'How did you do that?'-Jin asked amazed.

-'I'm a ninja…'

-'Oh…right…and what are you doing here?'

-'The same thing as you…I guess we just found out Heihachi's hidden place.'

-'Why do you care?'

-'I have my motives, but I prefer not to share them.'

-'You were right…someone did try to kill me last night.'-Jin suddenly said. He didn't know why he said that to Yoshimitsu, because he could also be working for Heihachi. But, since he had been the one to warn him about the danger he was currently facing, he felt that he could trust that guy.

-'Be careful…your friends might be in danger too.'-Yoshimitsu warned.

-'I know…But I can't do anything. I have my own fights to face.'

-'Your grandfather is a powerful and intelligent man, but everyone makes mistakes.'-after saying this, Yoshimitsu disappeared and Jin returned to the hotel. He was a bit shocked when he saw Ling and Hwoarang talking in the bar. He decided not to disturb them, besides Hwoarang would probably start complaining about the rematch.

As Ling had realised in the last few hours, it wasn't easy to have a conversation with Hwoarang without having killer instincts. She was only there because she was hoping to see Jin.

-'Well…I guess she's was tougher than I thought.'-Hwoarang said about Julia.

-'You shouldn't think people are weak without seeing them fight.'-Ling said annoyed.

-'Why?'

-'Because it's wrong! You can't judge a book by its cover.'

-'Well, I guess in this case you're right…and you're not bad yourself for a girl…'

-'You must be sick…or drunk…I never thought you would say something nice to me.'

-'I can take it back if you want. I mean you're not much compared to me, I was being nice because of what they did to you.'

-'What they did to me? You mean Julia?'

-'Pretending to be your friend to steal your boyfriend was really cheap…I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.'

Ling was puzzled with all that talk, after all she didn't know anything about what Hwoarang was talking about.

-'It was a shock when I saw them whispering together in the woods…but honestly I never thought you would forgive them just like that.'-Hwoarang continued.

-'They were together in the forest? When?'

-'Yesterday. Aren't you pissed off at Kazama? Just a bit?'

It was all coming back to her suddenly. Jin's words about saying goodbye, his sudden wish to be alone; it was just a lie to push her away and to be with Julia. But why? He could simply say that he wanted to date with Julia. By lying to her Jin was simply showing his lack of consideration for her.

-'All that crappy talk about not being able to be with someone else because it was too dangerous!'-Ling suddenly said, making many heads turn to her.-'That egocentric son of a…'

-'So you _are_ angry with him?'-Hwoarang applauded.

In the meantime, Jin had asked Youmi where Julia's room was and he was knocking on her door.

Julia was already in her pyjamas and she was surprised to see him there.

-'What's wrong?'-she asked.

-'I think I should warn you that Heihachi might be planning to kill you…'

-'Thanks for the warning, but you're late.'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Someone tried to kidnap me this morning, I managed to escape alive…with a little help from…never mind…'

-'I'm sorry.'

-'It's not your fault. Heihachi is the one to blame.'

-'I think he knows that you and I have been talking.'

-'We can't do anything now.'

-'You can quit the tournament and let me handle Heihachi. I promise I'll save your mother.'

-'That's kind of you but no thanks. I need to do this…I owe her that. She's my mother. Wouldn't you want to help your own mother?'

Jin nodded.

-'You're brave…she will be proud of you.'-Jin said after a few seconds in silence.

-'Thanks. Well I guess now we are Heihachi's top priorities, huh?'

-'Yeah…I guess we are. By the way I went to investigate today and I…'

Jin never finished his sentence because in that moment Ling arrived and saw him talking to Julia at her bedroom door.

-'I was going to ask Julia if it was truth…I guess I don't need to ask anymore.'-she said disappearing again in the elevator.

-'I think she got the wrong impression about us.'-Julia said.

-'I'll talk to her…'-Jin announced.

-'Ok. We'll talk tomorrow.'

Jin tried to catch up with Ling, but he only knew that she had gone outside the hotel. While he was searching for her, Jin thought about what he would tell her. Julia had once advised him to tell Ling the truth, but he didn't want her to know that he was a freak. She was probably his only friend and he didn't want to lose her. She wouldn't understand.

When Ling saw him approaching her, she tried to hide behind the sakura tree but it was too late.

-'What do you want?'-she asked sharply.

-'I don't know…I want to say sorry…'

-'Sorry? Is that the best you can do? You lied to me!'

-'I never lied! But it's complicated.'

-'It's not that complicated. If you wanted to be with Julia you only had to say so. I understand that we couldn't be together all the time.'

-'It's not that.'

-'I like Julia…she's nice. I just feel hurt because you lied. You said that you wanted to be alone and…it was a lie.'

-'No! I wasn't lying…I was protecting you.'

-'Protecting me? Why? Why do you care?'

-'You're my friend.'

-'You are so…'

-'So what?'

-'I don't know…first you say that this is a dangerous competition…then you say goodbye without a reason, and now I find out that you going out with my new friend.'

-'I'm not going out with her.'

-'What? But Hwoarang said he saw you two in the forest.'

-'We were talking. The only thing I can say is that I'm helping her…she asked for help and I owe her that.'

-'Why?'

-'Because our mothers were also friends and because I want to help.'

-'Why does Julia need help?'

-'I can't say…it's safer if you don't know.'

-'There you are again…I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself…I won my fight, though you didn't even show up to see it…anyway, I don't need your protection! This whole "protecting" thing is only driving us apart!'

-'I'm sorry if you feel that way. I wish things were different. Just stay out of this Xiaoyu…please.'

-'I'm beginning to agree with that Korean idiot. You are a hypocrite. If you're not seeing Julia why are you pushing me away? Why did you pretend to be my friend and now you want to be alone? Why?'

-'I can't answer that.'

-'It's not that you can't…you simply don't want to. One day you'll be sorry for this…'

Ling left Jin under the sakura tree and entered the hotel.

-'I already am…'-Jin whispered.


	24. Fire vs Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. The feedback is awesome. Thank you all.

_Chapter 24 – Fire vs. Metal_

22nd APRIL

That morning Ling Xiaoyu had a feeling that she wasn't going to have a good day. She had this feeling, but she couldn't say why. The first thing she did that morning was to take a quick shower. While she was in the shower she remembered the talk with Jin last night and she cursed herself, because she couldn't hate him.

Miharu was probably right about him. He was just a rich guy who thought he could have everything he wanted, but for some reason, Ling wasn't totally sure if that was Jin's case. He sure seemed determined and sometimes even arrogant, but he didn't seem to be doing that for fun.

Since he was simply pushing her away from him and the problems that were haunting him, Ling decided that maybe it was better to forget all about him. From now on she would focus on her own fights.

She was pretty sure that she was going to be able to forget about Jin, but Ling changed her mind when she arrived to the hotel lobby and found Julia.

In any other day, she would've been happy to see her new friend, and eventually she would even appreciate her to be waiting for her to breakfast, but that morning everything was different.

Julia was a nice person, and Ling was sure about that, but in that moment she didn't want to talk to her. She wanted to be alone. Julia wasn't of that opinion, so she didn't take a "no" for an answer and dragged Ling with her.

They sat down on a table and waited until the waiter arrived with their breakfast. Ling sighed when Julia started to talk.

-'I know you're upset with me…but just listen to what I have to say.'-Julia said almost begging.

-'I think that maybe you should wait a day or two…'

-'I'm not going out with Jin…I'm not interested in him and I'm really sorry if I caused problems between you two.'

Ling was a bit shocked when she heard Julia say all that. It seemed that Julia was thinking that Jin and her where dating.

-'Oh…it's not like that…'-Ling quickly said, but she couldn't help to blush.

-'Did he say anything to you?'-Julia asked.-'I mean I only want his help…I'm sure he still likes you very much. You should go back together.'

-'I'm not his girlfriend, Julia…We're just friends…we were…before he lied to me.'

-'Oh…but he didn't lie on purpose…'

-'This is not just about you…it's about him too. He doesn't talk to me. I want to help but he doesn't want me to help him, he wants to do everything by himself.'

-'He's just worried about you.'

-'He said that?'

-'Not with these words…but I'm sure that's how he feels. Maybe you should forgive him.'

-'This is not about forgiveness. I'm not angry with him and I don't hate him…I'm just disappointed because I thought we were friends and now everything has changed. He is no longer the Jin that I used to know…I don't even know what's going on.'

-'I thought he told you…'

-'He told me that he's helping you and that's all.'

-'I can explain…'

-'You don't need to if you don't want to.'

-'But I want to…'

-'Fine…'

-'I never told you because you said you lived with the Mishima family and I'm not very fond of Heihachi.'

-'You too?'

-'Heihachi is evil, he only wants more power.'

-'Why do say that? He was so kind to me…he offered me a home and he's paying my education…he can't be that bad.'

-'Maybe he is kind to you, but Jin and I think differently. Heihachi did something to my mother and I'm here to put things right again. That's why I asked Jin to help me.'

-'What happened to your mother?'

-'I'm not sure…but I think she might be here…I'm going to get her back!'

After the breakfast Ling made up some excuse to go back to her room. She needed to digest the new information Julia had given her. She knew now why Julia was in the tournament and why she had asked Jin for help, but she couldn't understand his actions. Why was he helping Julia, if he was the one who needed help? Why was he always hiding his true emotions and why was he keeping his problems to himself?

Unable to find an answer, Ling drifted off to sleep only to dream about the same dark creature and the horrible screams she used to dream since she had arrived I Japan. In the dream she was always calling Jin's name, but he wasn't there.

When she woke up she could hear the screams coming from the arena. Ling left in a hurry because she wanted to see that fight.

It wasn't an ordinary fight at all, it was Hwoarang's fight. He was fighting a man named Gun Jack, a brutal guy who had the strengths of an army. Hwoarang had been bragging about his Tae Kwon Do skills every day and Ling was hoping to see him lose. It wasn't a very friendly thought but sometimes she couldn't help it, if Hwoarang won he would talk about it for ages.

-'How's he doing?'-Ling asked Julia forcing a smile.

-'Ok…I guess…'-Julia answered watching Gun Jack avoiding a flamingo kick.-'Where were you?'

-'Resting…'-Ling lied.-'Ouch…that must have hurt…'-she added when Hwoarang hit the floor for the first time.

-'This guy isn't normal…'-Julia announced.

-'Don't be so hard on him…he's just an idiot. I guess he's not as good as he was always bragging about.'

-'I wasn't talking about Hwoarang…'

-'You mean Jack? What's the problem?'

-'He doesn't move like a normal person.'

-'You're right…he doesn't.'-Dr. B. said.

-'Who are you?'-Julia asked.-'What do you know about that guy?'

-'Nothing much…I only know that your friend won't win…Gun Jack is too strong.'

Ling watched Hwoarang, who was trying to punch Gun Jack. He succeeded a couple of times, but the punches had no effect on that man. Hwoarang took a few steps back to think about a way to defeat that guy. It seemed that he was going to be forced to use all of his new attacks otherwise he would never be able to fight with Jin Kazama.

-'Do you think Hwoarang will win?'-Ling asked Julia.

-'I have no idea. Maybe he was too confidant and now he's paying the price…'

-'So that old man was right…'

-'If Hwoarang loses, his ego will be reduced to ashes, which means he'll have a hard time. Guys like him can't handle to lose a match…'

-'But if he wins…no one will be able to shut him up.'-Ling concluded.

-'Exactly…'

-'Do you want him to win?'

-'Why do ask that?'

-'Because you look worried about him.'

-'I'm not worried…'

-'If you say so…'

In that moment, Hwoarang looked worriedly to his watch. He had less than ten minutes to win. Gun Jack was waiting for his opponent to move, but this time Hwoarang was determined to hit the target and he couldn't be too impulsive or he could miss his chance.

Since Hwoarang wasn't moving, Gun Jack attacked. When his leg touched Hwoarang's stomach, everyone thought the fight was over. But they were wrong. Hwoarang absorbed the impact of that kick with his left arm, protecting his stomach and preventing some broken ribs. And then, he grabbed Gun Jack's arm and performed a combination of seven kicks in a row. Gun Jack stumbled and finally fell on the ground. Hwoarang was declared the winner and everyone started to leave the place since it was almost lunch time. Only the few who stayed behind noticed that Gun Jack wasn't moving.

-'He killed him…'-Anna said all of the sudden.

Julia, Ling, Hwoarang and Paul turned back to see if it was true.

-'You're going to be disqualified.'-Paul stared at Hwoarang to see his reaction.

-'Oh…there's no need to do that, he's not dead…he just needs to be fixed.'-Dr. B. announced with a sad smile.

Hwoarang jumped to the arena again and watched as Dr. B was putting Gun Jack's arm on its place.

-'I broke his arm?'-he asked.-'I didn't realise…'

-'No…I guess this material isn't as strong as I thought it would be.'

-'Material?'-Julia inquired.-'He's not human?'

-'No.'-Dr. B confessed.-'He's a robot.'

Ling, Hwoarang, Paul and Anna started at him.

-'I was fighting with a damn robot?'-Hwoarang asked astonished.

-'A military robot actually.'

-'How do you know?'-Anna asked.

-'I'm his creator.'

Ling was still watching Gun Jack on the floor. Maybe Jin was right, maybe that tournament wasn't just a simple competition. After all there were robots among them.

-'Is this legal? Are robots allowed to enter the tournament?'-Ling asked still focused on Gun Jack.

-'There's no rule against it, so I guess it is legal…'-Dr. B answered.

-'Great…'-Hwoarang said.-'How many more are they?'

-'This was the only one. I need to work a little bit more on him…so if you excuse me…'

Everyone left and Dr. B sat down besides Gun Jack.

-'Hurry up and clean the arena…I'll be fighting next.'-Paul said leaving.

Ling and Julia returned to the hotel and they passed almost an hour talking about Gun Jack, robots and cyborgs. Weird things were definitely going on and Ling was feeling more frustrated because she didn't know anything about it.

Julia, on the other side was very well informed about the subject though she ignored about Gun Jack's true nature.

When the two girls were ready to go and watch Paul's fight against Yoshimitsu, Hwoarang showed up. Just as Ling thought, he immediately started talking about his fight.

-'I hate to be right all the time.'-Ling whispered.

-'You never thought I would actually win, right?'-Hwoarang asked.

Julia shrugged and Ling just sighed.

-'Maybe your skills aren't as good as you were describing them…'-Julia said.

-'Are you saying that I'm weak?'

-'She's saying that you had more troubles than us to eliminate your opponent.'-Ling defended Julia.

-'Well…lets see…your opponent was some dancer from Brazil or Paraguay…'

-'He's a capoeira master…'-Ling corrected.

-'It's the same thing…and Chang faced another chick. And who was my opponent? A military robot! With the strength of three men or even more.'

-'So?'-Ling asked.

-'So? Not many people can win against a robot.'-Hwoarang explained as if he was speaking with a two year old kid.

-'Fine…just stop talking about that and lets see the fight.'-Julia said.

-'If I can win a robot…Kazama will be a piece of cake.'

-'I'll laugh so hard when Jin kicks your butt!'-Ling said.

-'That will never happen!'-Hwoarang declared.

-'We'll see about that.'-Jin's voice reached them.

Ling saw as Jin passed them and went near the arena to watch the fight. Once again she felt that he was isolating himself from everyone else. He was so close and yet so far; he seemed so distant.

Unable to stay there without doing anything, Ling turned around and left without a warning.

-'I hate this crap!'-she said heading back to the hotel.


	25. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Sorry to post this so late, things came up and I'm trying to solve some problems…anyway thanks for all the reviews so far.

_Chapter 25 – Coming Clean_

Just like Julia had told Ling, Paul Phoenix was a famous fighter. He had won many tournaments in his life, and at the age of 46, he was one of the few contestants who had participated in all the Iron Fists so far. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't won so far. Paul wanted to win an Iron Fist before he was too old to enter those competitions.

-'What's that?'-Hwoarang asked pointing out to Yoshimitsu.

-'That would be Yoshimitsu.'-Julia answered.-'And don't point at people.'

-'You're not my mother, Chang…'

Paul and Yoshimitsu were ready to start the fight. Jin was there to see if he should fear Yoshimitsu or not. He quickly realised that Yoshimitsu was a powerful warrior, maybe a bit old-fashioned, but still powerful.

Yoshimitsu was a ninja, no one knew his true identity, not even if that was his real name, but the secrecy was part of a ninja's life. In the old times, the most powerful ninja clans used to be personal guards from the Emperor or from the Shoguns. Now there was no place to the ancient ways; the Ninjutsu wasn't a popular martial art such as karate or judo. But Yoshimitsu was trying to maintain the old traditions alive. He wasn't in the tournament just by accident, he was there as a friend of Heihachi Mishima, but now he was having second thoughts about his "friend". That was why he had warned Jin about the dangers he could face in that tournament.

-'I think Phoenix needs to concentrate more.'-Hwoarang said.

-'Yoshimitsu is a ninja…that won't do him much. This fight is almost over.'-Julia announced.

Paul was indeed in troubles. Yoshimitsu moved so quickly that sometimes he couldn't even see him. It was in that moment that Paul regretted not paying attention to that guy's fights in the previous tournaments. Just like Paul, Yoshimitsu had entered the two previous Iron Fist tournaments.

Paul used all his best attacks but it wasn't working. The few times he had touched Yoshimitsu, he had never managed to kick him hard enough.

The thirty minutes were coming to an end, when finally Yoshimitsu managed to grab Paul by his wrist. Paul used his left arm and hit Yoshimitsu hard in the face with his elbow. Yoshimitsu released him and stumbled back, but he didn't fall. Paul performed a high kick combination but when he attacked, Yoshimitsu disappeared in the air and reappeared behind him. He kicked Paul from behind and Paul fell unconscious for a few minutes. When he woke up, he couldn't believe that he had lost again.

-'Damn it…'-he cursed.

-'It was a good fight. You fought with honour.'-Yoshimitsu announced.

-'Big deal…I lost anyway. Next time I'll win and I'll prove that I'm the best fighter in the universe!'

-'That's quite a speech coming from someone who lost…'-Hwoarang said in disbelief, following Julia to the hotel.

-'I wonder why Ling left…'-Julia wondered.

-'She's angry with Kazama…'

-'Even if she is…that would be your fault, Mr. Big Mouth!'-Julia accused.

-'I thought she knew already.'

-'Knew what?'

-'About you and Kazama.'

-'There's nothing between me and Kazama!'

-'Yeah…right.'

-'I'm speaking the truth! Just stop acting like an idiot.'

-'Then sleep with me.'

-'What? Are you crazy?'

-'See? You're going out with him.'

-'I'm not! I'm not going out with anyone, and I'm not going to sleep with you! Is that clear?'

Hwoarang shrugged.

-'I was joking anyway…I'll only sleep with you if you buy black underwear.'

Julia slapped him right when they were entering the hotel and then she left. Hwoarang stood there and then he shrugged going to the bar. He needed a drink to clear up this mind.

Julia knocked on Ling's door for about five minutes and since no one opened it she returned to her room.

At dinner time everything was quiet, just like Julia liked. Hwoarang had decided to treat his dinner for some beer; Ling never showed up, maybe she wasn't hungry; and so Julia had a nice and quiet meal.

She saw Anna eating on the table next to Nina and they were both staring at each other. Anna seemed ready to jump and kill Nina right there but something was stopping her. Paul and Law were also having a quiet dinner. Since Paul had lost his fight, they weren't even speaking. Law was still on the race and Paul was probably a bit envious. Dr. B and Gun Jack had disappeared completely. Yoshimitsu and Bryan weren't anywhere to be seen, but Eddie, King and Lei were having a nice talk in the bar, where Hwoarang was getting drunk.

When Julia finished her dinner she decided to return to her room because she wasn't in the mood to go to the bar. She found Jin waiting for her at her bedroom's door.

-'I need to talk to you…it is important.'-Jin said.

-'Ok…lets go to my room.'

Once inside, Jin told Julia where Heihachi's Headquarter was and how to get there.

-'The problem is that I went there again today and all the doors are highly guarded. The gate too.'-Jin announced.

-'So how do we get in?'

-'I guess we have to use some kind of distraction and then jump the fence. But inside the rooms are closed and they only open with a code.'

-'And we don't have the code, right?'

-'For now…but I'm working on it.'

-'How?'

-'I have to go to Heihachi's room again…but not tonight.'

-'And tomorrow morning it's your fight against King…'

-'Exactly. I'll try to go there during Heihachi's match.'

-'Ok…but why didn't you tell Ling the truth about you?'

-'She would freak out.'

-'You don't know that. Maybe she would understand.'

-'Xiaoyu is a great fighter and she is my friend…I didn't have a friend before…when she came to live with us, I thought she was just a kid…'

-'She proved you were wrong, didn't she?'

-'Yes. She taught me things that I had forgotten. I can't tell her anything…it wouldn't be fair on her.'

-'Let her be the one to decide that.'

-'No. I don't want to put her through this, ok?'

Julia looked at her feet and nodded.

-'I won't tell her anything, but…can I ask you something?'-Julia asked.

-'Yes.'

-'Do you feel the changes inside of you because of the devil gene?'

-'Sort of…it's weird.'

-'What do you feel?'

-'I feel…like I'm being dragged to the darkness…'

-'You have to fight it. You need to fight the devil inside of you or it will take away your soul.'

-'I know…I'm trying. I've been holding on to my mother's memories, but it's been harder now.'

-'For now I can't help you because my mother is the expert…but try to resist. Think about your friends…about the good moments.'

-'I don't have friends.'

-'Think about Ling…'

Jin felt a bit embarrassed but since Julia didn't comment anything, he simply opened the door and left.

Julia sat down on her bed and turned the TV on, but she couldn't focus. Then she went to the desk and took a book to read. Inside the book there was a small piece of paper, it was an article from the Tokyo Paper and it was about the sudden disappearance of Kazuya Mishima after the end of the First Iron Fist Tournament. After reading that piece of paper for over the tenth time Julia fell asleep.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was arriving to his room. After the struggle he had thirty minutes ago, trying to go up in an elevator that didn't work (because it wasn't an elevator but a spare room); the fight against a robot had been a piece of cake.

Now he was facing more troubles trying to open his room. As soon as he got inside he went to the bathroom to throw up and then he went to the shower. When he felt the cold water falling down on his head he felt much better, but he had forgotten to take out his clothes so he was soaking.

-'Crap…'-he cursed taking out his shirt. He noticed that the bedroom door was still opened so he went to close it, but in that moment someone walked in and closed it. The room was dark because only the bathroom's light was on, so Hwoarang didn't know who was there.

-'Who's there?'-he asked.

-'Shut up!'-a voice said.

-'Chang? Is that you?'

-'Shut up!'

Hwoarang listened to steps coming closer and he stood in silence. After a few minutes he heard a man's voice from outside. He was talking on the phone.

-'She escaped again…I thought she was sleeping, but she woke up all of the sudden…Yes, I used the sleeping darts, but it missed her…she ran into the hall…I think she might have took the stairs since the elevator is still on this floor…Well, I can't search all the rooms now, can I? It's half past midnight. I'll come back tomorrow.'

The voice stopped and the man went to the elevator. In Hwoarang's room, Julia sighed in relief, a few minutes ago, someone had tried to drug her and probably kidnap her again.

-'What happened?'-Hwoarang asked turning the lights on.

-'Nothing…'

-'Really? Then why the hell are you here? Did you change your mind and decided to spend the night with me?'

-'You wish!'

-'Then I guess you owe me some explanations, because you just entered my room without asking permission…'

-'There are people after me…you know that already…this time they decided to act in the middle of the night. I managed to get out of the room and when I saw your door opened I figured it was a good place for hiding. I didn't know it was your room…'

-'What did you do to these guys?'

-'I can't tell you.'

-'I saved your butt twice Chang…the least you can do is to come clean with me and tell me the whole story.'

-'You have nothing to do with this. Just stay out of it…for you won sake.'

-'My own sake? Who the hell are you? My mother? I kicked a robot's ass today…and for your information I'm a Tae Kwon Do expert! I can take care of myself!'

-'Don't brag about that…we both know you were lucky that the robot wasn't working properly.'

-'Don't change the subject. Just spit it out! What have you done?'

-'I didn't do anything…they took something from me and I want it back!'

-'They are after you because they took something from you? That doesn't make any sense.'

-'I'm getting close and they want to stop me.'

-'Who's after you?'

-'I…don't know…'

-'You're lying…'

-'Look…it's late and I need to go…'

Hwoarang put his hand on the door preventing her to leave.

-'I don't know if I told you this before, but I don't help people without getting something in return.'

-'You want me to pay you?'

-'I don't want your money…'

Julia crossed her arms because she knew what he was thinking about.

-'Don't even think about it! I'm not going to…'

-'A goodnight kiss.'-he cut her off.-'I'm too tired to stay awake all night…so a kiss will do.'

Julia frowned and shook her head. Then she gave him a reprehensive look.

-'Fine.'-she finally said. Julia grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.-'Goodnight idiot, sleep tight.'

That wasn't exactly what Hwoarang had in mind, but he hadn't specified the kiss, so he didn't argue.

-'I will dream about you…'-he said opening the door for her.

-'Please, spare me the details, ok?'

-'Are you sure you want to go back to your room?'

-'Are you worried about me?'

-'Lets just say that if someone takes you I won't be able to get my true reward…because that kiss didn't count!'

Julia sighed and returned to her room. She had escaped again, but how many times would she have to face Heihachi's men? From now on she had to be more careful and avoid being alone.


	26. Next Round

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update soon from now on…I just had a stressing month, but I'm glad it's over.

_Chapter 26 – Next Round_

23rd APRIL

Jin was the first one to arrive to the arena. He wasn't nervous but he was a bit tense. In less than ten minutes had arrived more than thirty people to watch the fight. Hwoarang was among them and Jin could also recognise Anna Williams and other fighters who had already lost.

Ling joined Hwoarang in that moment and Julia was right behind her.

-'Pigtails…did you come to see your boyfriend?'-Hwoarang teased her.

-'You're nicer when your mouth is shut.'-Ling retaliated.

Julia laughed, supporting Ling, but soon she regretted it.

-'I had a dream about you last night…'-Hwoarang started.

-'Shut up…'-Julia warned.

-'But you had these cool and sexy clothes and we were…Ouch! That's my foot!'

-'I know…now shut up or you're going to feel more pain!'-Julia threatened.

-'Why are you acting like this? You shouldn't feel ashamed…So what if you went to my room last night? Don't blame yourself, you just couldn't resist me!'

Julia was going to answer that provocation when Ling interrupted her.

-'Wouldn't you be happy if your grandfather went to see your fight?'-Ling asked.

This question caught Hwoarang and Julia's attention. They both looked at her with questioning faces, but finally Julia understood what she was talking about. Heihachi Mishima was a couple of yards ahead of them, right in front of the arena. He had never showed up to watch a fight so far, and now there he was, right in front of Jin.

Jin was absolutely enraged when he saw that his grandfather was there to watch him. He knew that Heihachi was only there to learn his weak points and to evaluate his skills.

Ling had noticed that Jin wasn't happy to see Heihachi standing there and she couldn't understand why. In her opinion, Heihachi was only showing that he cared about his grandson. Julia, on the other hand, didn't agree with her.

-'You know…I think that Jin, somehow, doesn't want Heihachi to be here.'-Julia said.

-'I would be so proud if my grandfather was here to watch my match.'

-'The Mishima guy is his grandfather?'-Hwoarang asked surprised.

-'They have issues…'-Julia insisted.

-'I know…and that's so childish. I don't care what everyone says…they should try to sort things out.'-Ling announced in a firm voice.

-'The Mishima guy is Kazama's grandfather?'-Hwoarang asked again raising his voice.

-'I think you should let Jin handle the situation.'-Julia said.

-'Do I have another choice?'-Ling questioned.-'He clearly pushed me away…'

-'Don't make me ask again!'-Hwoarang warned. He was tired of being ignored by the two girls.

-'Yes! Heihachi is Jin's grandfather! Why do you care anyway?'-Julia asked.

-'That explains a lot of things!'-Hwoarang declared.-'Now I know why Kazama acts like he's the best. He's a damn snob! He thinks he can have everything because he's a Mishima!'

-'Jin's not like that. He's…different.'-Ling said watching Jin who had just started his fight.

Hwoarang shrugged. As the minutes went by, the fight became more intense. King was a fair opponent but Jin knew he had to win so he could face Heihachi in the finals.

In that moment, King met the ground after receiving a powerful high kick. Some blood went to the floor and Jin cursed himself for hitting that man so hard. It wasn't his intention but it seemed that he couldn't control his strength anymore.

King got up and tried to hit Jin with a Head Spinner but Jin ducked and managed to escape. King tried again and this time he grabbed Jin's right arm and twisted it behind Jin's back. Jin hit his head against King's and he released him. After this, Jin used a rising uppercut to finish his opponent. The match lasted only thirteen minutes and to Jin's luck, Heihachi hadn't seen much.

Ling was going to congratulate Jin but she stopped herself from going. Julia watched as Jin disappeared in the middle of the trees.

-'Stupid bastard.'-Hwoarang said.

After lunch, everyone was feeling nervous and excited. It was time to see Heihachi Mishima in action; the Boss and winner of the previous tournament.

There were more people to see that fight than in any other previous match. While everyone was gathering around the arena to wait for Heihachi and Forest Law, Jin was secretly entering in Heihachi's room. He had to find the codes to open the doors in the Tekken Forces Headquarters; otherwise, Julia would never be able to rescue her mother. Jin knew he had to hurry up, because Heihachi would probably notice his absence.

He searched Heihachi's room for ten minutes and then he heard the screaming coming from the arena. The fight was probably over and Jin had a pretty strong feeling about who had won.

Running out of time, Jin left through the window, but as soon as he entered the forest, he had the feeling that he wasn't alone. And once again, he was right. This time, Jin saw a woman dressed in purple coming in his direction with a gun aimed at his chest. Her hair and her face were hidden.

-'You again? Who wants to see me dead so badly?'-Jin asked. Mentally he thought "_Besides my own grandfather_".

The woman approached him and watched him closely.

-'You're not him…'-she muttered.

-'Who?'

-'Kazuya…'

Jin was surprised to hear his father's name. It was obvious that whoever that woman was, she was Kazuya's enemy. And it was clear that she was confused because she had been trying to kill him thinking that he was his father, who happened to be dead.

-'Why are you after me?'-Jin tried again.

-'You look like him…your hair, your eyes…'

-'I'm not him.'

-'I was ordered to kill the Mishima heir.'

-'I'm a Kazama.'

-'You're Heihachi Mishima's grandson…'

-'I'm not your enemy…Miss Williams.'

-'How do you know my name?'

-'Who's your boss? Why does he want me dead?'

-'I don't know. But don't worry; it will be fast and painless. I'm a professional.'

-'I don't doubt that…but I'm not going to die…I mean not today.'

Jin surprised her with his immense strength, making her fall after a high kick. The gun was now a few yards away from them and while she tried to get it back, Jin ran away.

Alone is the forest, Nina took out her mask and picked the gun up. She touched her stomach where Jin had hit her and cursed him.

When Julia, Ling and the others returned after seeing Heihachi's fight, everyone was surprised to know that there was going to be a special dinner to celebrate the next round of the tournament and to say goodbye to those who had been eliminated. No one was forced to leave but some of the fighters had already packed.

At dinner, Bryan, Dr. B. and Gun Jack didn't show up. King, Law, Paul, Anna and Eddie were among the others but they were not on the tournament anymore. Like Heihachi had said, it was time to celebrate, especially those who had won their matches, but the "ice" was hard to break. Except maybe for Eddie, all the fighters who had lost were not pleased, so the environment was quite frustrating.

When Jin arrived, there were four tables prepared, but only three were taken, he found a card with his name on it and sat down. In his table were Ling, Julia, Eddie and King.

In front of his table Hwoarang, Law, Paul and Anna were sharing another table, and in the end of the room, Heihachi, Nina, Yoshimitsu and Lei were sitting down.

The dinner proceeded normally. Anna was having a nice chat with Law and Paul, while Hwoarang was watching Jin. His blood was boiling for revenge. Eddie was explaining Ling some capoeira attacks. She had found capoeira quite interesting, besides talking with Eddie was distracting her from Jin.

-'A few years ago I taught some of these attacks to my student.'-Eddie said in a very complicated English. Sometimes it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying.

-'I didn't know you had a student.'

-'She's still young…but Christie is a lot like you.'

-'Is she Chinese?'

-'No, she's Brazilian, but she's always excited about life.'

-'How old is she?'

-'Seventeen…'

The conversation was interrupted by Heihachi. The dinner was over and it was time to talk about the tournament.

-'I really appreciate your company. You are all good fighters. Unfortunately some of you lost and can no longer fight with the rest of us. I want to thank you for coming and I want to say that you are welcome to stay and see the rest of the tournament if you like. In the meantime we have already the schedule for the next round.'

A screen behind Heihachi was now showing the fights.

-'Tomorrow…'-Heihachi continued.-'At eleven a.m., Ling Xiaoyu against Lei Wulong and at three p.m. Hwoarang against Julia Chang.'

Everyone remained in silence so Heihachi could say the two remaining matches. Jin was going to fight against Nina Williams and Heihachi would face Yoshimitsu.

-'Crap…I don't want to fight with her…'-Hwoarang complained.

-'Are you scared?'-Anna teased him.

-'Totally…'-he answered ironically.-'I have unfinished businesses with Kazama…I want to fight him, not girls or machines.'

Hwoarang got up and approached Jin's table. Julia and Ling, who were talking, shut up and watched him.

-'What do you want?'-Jin asked without even look at him.

-'Our fight was delayed but I will defeat you.'

Jin didn't answer; there was no point in doing it. Hwoarang's eyes met Julia's when he was leaving, and she had the impression that when he passed her he had said "sorry", but maybe it was only her imagination.


	27. Ling vs Lei

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

NCTeKkEn08, henred5, Krystalkurls, The Slushee, Nanadaime, teeju and TsubasaCaligrapher, thank you for your reviews. Arigatou:D

_Chapter 27 – Ling vs. Lei_

24th APRIL

Ling was extremely nervous in the morning. She couldn't even see the food on her breakfast plate without having her stomach going up and down.

Julia joined her a few minutes later and tried to cheer her up but she soon understood that it was useless.

-'Maybe I'm not ready.'-Ling said on her way to the arena.

-'Of course you are. You defeated Eddie…and you'll defeat Wulong too.'-Julia said smiling.-'I'm the one who should be worried.'

-'Why?'

-'At least you don't have to fight with a jackass.'

Ling laughed.

-'I love you too, honey.'-Hwoarang said, joining them. It was obvious that he had heard Julia's comment about him.

-'Where did you come from?'-Julia asked.

Hwoarang didn't answer because he was more interested in thinking about something to annoy Ling.

-'Hey, Pigtails…try not to fall on your ass.'-he said.

Ling gave him a cold look and she spotted Lei waiting for her in the arena. In that moment she thought about the time she had spent training and she realised that even if she had trained 24 hours a day in the last two months she would never be able to equal Lei's experience. He was a veteran in that sort of competition and she was only a sixteen year old girl, who had never entered a tournament like that.

-'Don't be worried…I'm not going to be too hard on you.'-Lei said when Ling entered the arena.

-'Thank you Mr. Wulong, but I'm not a child, don't take me so lightly.'

From the moment she stepped on the arena, Ling stopped hearing the crowd and she focused only on the fight.

Lei started with a punch but Ling easily avoided it. It seemed that she was faster than he thought. For her surprise, Lei wasn't as rough as she thought he would be. Maybe he was just being nice since she was a sixteen year old girl, but then again, if that was the case Lei was being an idiot because she had no intention to be nice to him.

Ling had just concluded a peacock kick when she felt someone watching from the trees outside the arena. Those few seconds made her lose her concentration and she felt Lei grab her hands. The next thing she knew she was on the ground.

-'Oh…I think she broke something…'-Hwoarang said over Julia's shoulder.-'Poor Pigtails…'

-'She didn't break anything…she's going to get up soon.'-Julia corrected him, but she was a bit concerned with her friend.

Back in the arena, Ling was holding her ribs. She had hit hard on the floor. When she opened her eyes Lei was coming from above to land on her stomach so she barely had time to role to her left.

Lei fell with his knees on the floor and felt his legs shivering with the pain inflicted for hitting so hard on the ground.

Ling was already up when she felt again that someone was watching her, only this time she didn't take her eyes of Lei.

The cop was still trying to get up.

-'That hurt.'-he said.-'I can't miss next time.'

-'There's no next time.'-Ling announced, preparing her Phoenix Tale. Unfortunately Lei managed to avoid the attack, but instead he got hit by a right punch on his face.

-'Time?'-Ling asked shouting from the arena.

A few seconds later Julia's voice reached her ears.

-'Ten more minutes. Hurry up!'

Ling's heart started to beat faster when she realised she had only ten minutes to finish off Lei Wulong. In that moment Ling ducked from a punch and kicked his left leg. Lei lost his balance momentarily which gave Ling the chance she needed. Dropping low, she hit Lei in his left knee. He grabbed the rope around the arena in order not to fall. Ling continued the attack and managed to make Lei go the centre of the arena. Now he was where she wanted him to be. She jumped over his head a couple of times to see if his movements were slower than before and they were. That meant that Lei's knee was hurt and he wouldn't be able to keep fighting if she managed to hit his left knee again. A few minutes later, Ling was declared the winner after sending Lei to the ground with an injured knee.

-'Damn it…I never thought she would win…'-Hwoarang complained.

-'Poor Ling…she must be exhausted.'

-'Why are you feeling sorry for her? I'm the one who lost money…'

-'You're such an ass…how could you bet against her? She's your friend…'

-'The hell she is! See you later Chang…'

Hwoarang left before Ling's arrival. Julia didn't know if he was upset because Ling had won or if he just couldn't handle saying "congratulations" to other people.

Now that the first fight of that round was over, Julia was starting to feel nervous. In a few hours it would be her turn.

-'Everything will be ok…I'll be there to support you.'-Ling said when they both entered the elevator.

-'Yeah…I know…I have to win.'

-'Julia…was Jin watching my fight?'-Ling asked looking to her feet.

Julia knew that Ling needed a positive answer.

-'Yes…he was. I saw him.'-she lied.

Ling smiled and pushed the elevator's button to open the door because they had reached her floor.

-'Thanks…I'll meet you later.'-Ling got out with a huge smile on her face. Jin had seen her fight and that meant that he still cared for her.

Julia was feeling a bit guilty because she didn't like to lie, especially to a friend, but it had been for the best. She knew that Ling liked Jin more than just a friend.

Julia didn't know that in the end she wasn't lying at all. Jin had been there, but he had made sure that he wasn't seen.

It was almost two o'clock when Julia decided to meet Ling downstairs. She wasn't hungry at all but her stomach wasn't of the same opinion.

She was closing her door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hotel walls where shaken by a huge scream coming from Julia. Noticing that nothing more was happening she turned around and saw Hwoarang covering his ears.

-'What was that for?'-Hwoarang asked still shocked.

-'You almost gave me a heart attack you jerk!'-she complained.

-'You sure are jumpy…Geez…'

-'Don't ever do that again!'

-'Fine…'

-'What do you want, anyway?'

-'Is this tournament that important to you?'-he asked.

-'Yes. Why do you ask?'

-'How badly you want to win?'

-'Let me see…I need to win because I'm trying to find someone…'

-'Someone important?'

-'Yes…very important. Why are you asking all these questions?'

-'I'm just trying to give you a chance to quit without getting hurt.'

-'What?'

-'Look, Chang…with all the respect…wait…forget about the respect because I don't respect anyone…'

-'Spit it out!'

-'Ok…Let me see how to put this…you're going to lose and there's nothing you can do about it, so it's probably better if you quit now.'

-'You want me to quit the match?'

-'Yes.'

-'Why?'

-'Because…this will be just a waste of time. I'm going to win.'

-'You're pretty confidant, aren't you?'

-'It's the truth. If you quit now I'll save some strengths and you won't get hurt.'

-'Are you worried about me?'

-'I'm not worried…I'm used to kick asses…I just don't like to hurt girls on purpose, ok?'

-'I'm going to fight…sorry.'

-'Well…don't say I didn't warn you.'

-'Ok, I won't.'


	28. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Your support is really important to me. Arigatou:D

_Chapter 28 – The Curse_

When Julia and Hwoarang started the fight, Ling thought she was going to watch one of the most intense matches ever. Hwoarang was so sure that he was going to win, that Ling was absolutely sure that Julia would manage to win. But she was wrong. Julia lost after ten minutes. It was weird, especially after seeing her previous fight with Anna Williams. Everyone knew that Julia was a good fighter, but for some reason she was powerless against the redhead Korean. She managed to kick him once, but Hwoarang recovered very fast and saw that her defences had so many holes as fishing nets. It was quite easy to knock her out.

-'What happened in there?'-Ling asked Julia.

-'I have no idea.'-she whispered, rubbing her stomach where Hwoarang had hit her.

-'No idea? You lost!'

-'Really?'-Julia asked with sarcasm.-'I didn't notice…'

-'At least give me a reason…are you sick? Maybe you have a fever or something…'

-'I'm fine…but my ribs hurt…'

-'He just sent you flying over the arena…it's was brutal. I thought you would be unconscious for hours.'

-'Well, I guess he didn't use all of his mighty powers against me.'

-'You want to go to the medical facilities?'

-'Yeah…but I'm going alone…you can head back to the hotel.'

Ling knew that Julia wanted to spend sometime alone. Probably she was feeling down for having lost against Hwoarang. Ling knew that Julia, maybe more than everyone one else in that tournament, wanted to kick his ass and prove that he wasn't that strong.

On her way to the medical facilities, Julia tried to understand what had happened. Why the hell did she freeze like that? Why couldn't she face Hwoarang as if he was an enemy? She hated guys like him, and to be honest she wanted to teach him a lesson, but she had failed. Now, she was eliminated from the tournament and she would have to hear Hwoarang bragging about one more of his victories.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was indeed bragging about his fast kicks and strong punches in the bar.

-'You are really something, you know?'-Paul said putting another beer in front of Hwoarang.-'Your ego is bigger than the ocean!'

-'Really?'-Hwoarang asked.-'That's a good thing…I think.'

-'You won without hurting her too much…are you becoming a soft sissy?'-Paul provoked.

-'Look, you looser…I don't need to give you any explanations…but if you want to know, I couldn't care less about that snob and idiot nerd.'

-'Whatever…I guess you're better than I thought…actually I had bet on her…so the least I can do is getting you really drunk! It's payback time!'

-'You bet against me? Then get me another beer…right now.'

-'Sure, you're the one who going to pay it anyway.'

-'Hey, that's not fair…besides I'm broke.'

-'Did anyone see Julia Chang?'- Hwoarang turned around and saw Jin Kazama standing there. His face was pale and it seemed that he wasn't having any sleep at all.

-'You look like a zombie…what have you been smoking?'-Hwoarang joked.

-'Did you see her or not?'

-'What do you want from Chang?'

-'It's none of your business…'

-'Pfff…I wouldn't tell you even if I knew.'

Jin left because he didn't have time to argue with guys like Hwoarang. He sure wanted to hurt him a lot, but he was having his own problems at the moment so he couldn't be distracted.

A few hours ago, Jin started having a lot of pain caused by the curse running in his blood. He could feel his brain failing sometimes, his will was completely replaced by a killer instinct and he didn't know what to do anymore to make it go away. Julia was probably the only person who could help him but she wasn't around. In the end Jin turned to the only person he could think about in a time like that.

-'Jin?'-Ling was surprised to see Jin standing right outside her room.-'What are you doing here?'

-'I…I…don't know…'-this time Jin was being honest.

A closer look allowed Ling to see that he wasn't alright.

-'What's wrong with you? Are you sick?'

-'This was a bad idea…I have to go.'

-'No, you're not going anywhere.'

Ling pulled him inside and closed the door. Jin followed her to the room and he felt sick again. Fearing that he could hurt her, he went to the bathroom and locked the door.

-'Are you ok? Jin? Open the door, please!'-Ling asked.

-'Just leave me alone.'

Ling waited a few minutes, she was sure that he would calm down and then they could talk about what was happening. She was a bit scared but she was also glad that finally he had come to her. The question now was why had he come to her? It was obvious that he needed someone to rely on, someone he could trust, but Ling wasn't so sure, because so far he had never told her about his secrets and his problems. Ling waited and waited and finally she decided to knock on the door again. When she raised her arm she heard a noise inside the bathroom. Something had fallen on the floor, something heavy.

-'Jin? Are you ok?'-she tried again. No one answered.

Seconds later she was knocking frenetically on the door, and then she realised that probably Jin was unconscious.

-'Ready or not, I'm going to knock the door down!'-she warned. The door wasn't very resistant, so with just one kick, Ling managed to open it. She entered the bathroom only to see that she was right, Jin was lying on the floor.

Now all she could feel was worries. She was worried for him, because she didn't know what was happening or if she could help him at all.

First she decided to take him to the bed. He was sweating and she noticed that his temperature was a little high.

It was only when she started to move him towards the bed that she realised how heavy he was. Jin wasn't skinny but he wasn't fat either. He was well built and much taller than her. Compared to him, Ling was now feeling really small and fragile. She spent almost ten minutes dragging him through the floor. When she put him in her bed she was so tired that she stood by his side, lying down.

Lying there, Ling thought that maybe she should go and call a doctor or a nurse, but then again, she didn't want to leave him alone.

-'I guess I'll have to take care of you…for tonight…'-Ling said watching Jin.

It was almost two a.m. when Jin woke up. At first he didn't recognise where he was, but when he saw Ling sleeping by his side, he remembered. He had been trying to find Julia Chang because he was giving in to his dark side, and he needed some advices, but she was nowhere to be found. Confused and in pain, he had turn to someone who was important to him, but by doing it, he had also put her life in danger. It wasn't safe to be with him in those conditions, but now it was too late.

-'Hi…are you feeling better?'-Ling asked as soon as she woke up.

-'Yes…thank you…'

-'So…what happened?'

-'Well…I don't know…I just felt sick and…'

Ling put one hand on his forehead to check his temperature and she smiled realising that it was back to normal.

-'I was worried about you…why didn't you go see a doctor if you've been feeling sick?'

-'A doctor?'-he almost laughed with the idea. Suddenly he saw himself explaining to a doctor his situation:

"_-Doctor you need to help me, see I have this devil gene that makes me want to kill all the humans I see and I feel kind of psychotic because my whole body starts trembling and I become very violent. I got this gene from my dad; he's not human anymore because he hated his father so much that he sold his soul to the devil. My innocent mother tried to help him and she got pregnant instead…it was kind of dumb, because I can't imagine a worse father to child than the devil himself. Anyway, now I'm in real troubles because I'm not only loosing control over my actions but I'm also being chased by my grandfather who wants to rule the world using the powers from some evil spirit…"_.

-'Yeah…you know, someone who can cure people and help the sick? They even wear a white…'

-'I know what a doctor is…and I know they can't help me.'

-'You fainted with no reason…your temperature was so high that I could boil an egg on your chest a few hours ago…and now you're back to normal as if nothing happened. It's not normal, you need help.'

-'I'm ok now, so I'll just return to my room and let you rest.'

-'Why did you come to me, Jin?'

-'I don't know…I guess I shouldn't have come…'

-'I thought you wanted us to be friends again.'-Ling lowered her eyes when she pronounced those words. Jin felt bad too.

-'I never stopped being your friend. I just think that you shouldn't be here…and that you shouldn't trust Heihachi.'

-'I know that your intentions are good but how can have an opinion if you don't tell me the truth?'

Jin left the bed and walked towards the door. Part of him wanted to tell Ling everything, the other part was afraid of what she might think of him after that.

-'Just talk to me! Tell me why should I leave Heihachi…why do you think he's this monster?'

Jin turned back and faced her. His face was now changed and Ling didn't know if he was angry, sad or both.

-'Heihachi is not a monster…I am.'

Those words hit Ling like a knife piercing her soul. What did he mean? Was he really serious?

-'Since you really want to know…I'll tell you…I'll tell you everything.'-Jin knew that the truth was probably the only thing that would make Ling understand the danger she was facing.

Jin told her about everything that Julia had told him. He told her that he was half-devil because his father had joined the dark forces when he gave in to the hate he was feeling for Heihachi.

Ling was astonished with that story and when Jin stopped talking she even thought that maybe he was just making that up. But that was such a weird story.

-'Is this true?'-she asked sitting down on the bed.

-'Yes…I wouldn't make up a thing like this. Besides, Julia was the one who told me almost everything. Before that I only knew that my mother was murdered and my father had died in the previous tournament.'

-'But are there monsters? I mean is the devil for real?'

-'I never saw the devil, or even my father…but I have his blood in my veins and I'm turning into a monster day by day…'

-'Don't say that…you're not a monster! Even if this whole story is true, you're still Jin…you're still my friend!'

-'Tonight I felt like I was going to lose my sanity…I know that it's just a matter of time before the darkness gets me…'

-'Isn't there a way to cure the devil gene?'

-'I don't know…Julia said that her mother would help me, but I'm not sure that she can help me at all. I hate my father…and Heihachi…and sometimes I wish I could drain away all the life in their bodies.'

These words made Ling face Jin with a different look. She had never seen him talk so aggressively. It was a bit scary.

-'Now that you know how dysfunctional my family really is, I guess you should pack right now and leave to China. At least there you're safe.'-Jin continued.-'You don't need to worry anymore. I'll be fine.'

-'I don't care what you say Jin Kazama…I want to stay and help you. This is more important than to build an amusement park. I mean, it's still my greatest dream, but I can't turn my back on a friend!'

-'After this, we won't be friends…'

-'Of course we will.'

-'Once you see my true nature, you won't be able to see me as a friend. I'm a half devil. My family is cursed and to complicate things more there's an evil spirit on the loose, feeding himself with powerful souls. You'll be a target…'

-'I'm sure we'll find a way to win this battle. As for Heihachi, we just need to make him see that the Toshin is actually dangerous and the world is better off without him. Have faith Jin…'

-'That's hard for me…all I can see is the darkness coming. Please, Xiaoyu…reconsider and go away…go home and stay there. I don't want anything bad happen to you.'

With this, Jin left and Ling didn't even try to stop him. She was confused and in that moment she needed to think about what to do. It was hard to see Jin as some killer monster; he wasn't the friendliest person on earth and in the beginning he was a bit rude but he wasn't a monster. Besides, Ling didn't believe in demons or angels. Was it really possible that Kazuya Mishima was now the devil himself? What about the Toshin? Was he real? An evil spirit with an insatiable appetite for human and powerful souls? There was only one way to know if Jin was speaking the truth…she would have to hear Julia's version too. For now, that was her priority.


	29. Jin vs Nina

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews and support.

_Chapter 29 – Jin vs. Nina _

25th APRIL

Ling took a quick shower in the morning and left her room in a hurry. She stayed almost ten minutes by Julia's door. She didn't answer so Ling went downstairs. Maybe Julia was already having breakfast. A few minutes later, Ling couldn't find her friend anywhere. Maybe she was already in the airport. Julia had lost her fight and she was automatically disqualified from the Iron Fist.

With no further delays, Ling asked in the reception if Julia had left the hotel. A waive of relief hit her when she was told that Julia Chang was still there. In that case, she had to keep on searching.

Ling was going outside when she bumped into Hwoarang. He grabbed her hand before she could leave.

-'Hey…where's the fire, Pigtails?'

-'Let me go…I'm trying to find Julia.'

-'Chang? What's with her?'

-'Have you seen her?'

-'No…but maybe she left already…I mean she must feel embarrassed after our match yesterday. I don't understand how she managed to win against the Williams chick.'

-'You and your ego. Why are things always about you?'

-'Well…I was the one who kicked her ass…do you think she tried anything stupid?'

-'Like what?'

-'I don't know…I didn't see her last night…maybe she…'

-'Please…do you honestly think she would commit suicide because she lost against a jerk like you?'

Ling left and Hwoarang followed her.

-'Why are you following me?'-she asked.

-'I'm not…you're going to the arena…and so am I.'

-'Fine.'

-'Hey…do you know what I saw yesterday? It was about two a.m…'

-'What?'

-'I saw Kazama leaving your room…Miss Pigtails is a very naughty girl. Did you two have some fun?'

Ling turned back and faced the Korean with an angry look on her face. Hwoarang was amused.

-'My private life has nothing to do with you!'

-'Whoa…calm down honey…I was just saying the facts. It's no crime to spend the night with a guy…don't worry I won't tell even knowing that you're not old enough.'- Hwoarang smirked mischievously.

-'Nothing happened!'-Ling shouted angrily, but she felt her face turning red.

-'If you say so…'

Ling was so focused screaming at Hwoarang that she didn't notice Julia approaching. She was coming from the middle of the trees and looked almost as surprised to see them as they were when they saw her.

-'Julia! I was looking for you. We need to talk.'-Ling said ignoring Hwoarang.

-'Chang…you shouldn't feel bad…I mean it was obvious that I was going to win.'

-'What?'-Julia asked confused.

-'I tried to warn you…don't be ashamed and get over it, ok? You can't hide forever. Besides no one blames you…I'm just too strong.'-Hwoarang continued.

-'What the hell is happening here?'-Julia asked again.

-'Ignore him…I have something important to ask you…'

Ling was suddenly interrupted by Hwoarang, who didn't appreciate her comment about ignoring him.

-'Miss Pigtails spent the night with Kazama and she's worried that you might be angry with her. That's all…'-Hwoarang said all of the sudden.

-'That's a lie!'-Ling said immediately.-'He's an idiot.'

-'Hey…I saw him coming out of your room…'

-'Look…whatever is going on between you and Jin is none of my business…'-Julia started.-'And not yours either.'-she pointed to Hwoarang who simply shrugged.-'So, I'm not angry…now I really need to go to my room.'

-'No…I really need to talk to you. This has nothing to do with what Hwoarang said.'

Noticing the urgency in Ling's voice, Julia sighed and prepared herself to listen to her.

-'Ok…lets hear it…'-she finally said.

Ling turned to Hwoarang hoping that he would understand that she was sending him away. He simply pretended he didn't understand.

-'I need to talk to her alone.'-Ling said.

-'Oh…really?'-he asked sarcastically.-'Just ignore me then…'

-'Get the hell out of here!'-she warned.

-'Or what?'

-'I'm not in the mood for this…redhead. Go away!'

-'Fine…'-Slowly Hwoarang started to leave.

Ling sighed in relief.

-'What a jerk…I really need to buy a gun…'-Ling said.

-'What's going on?'-Julia asked.

-'Well…Jin told me everything…'

-'Everything?'

-'Yes…about his parents and this devil gene…'

-'Well…I told him that you should know. After all you're friends.'

-'So…it's true? All of it?'

-'Yes.'

-'Then, you and your mother can help him, right?'

-'I hope so. Jin is an innocent victim; I really hope that my mother can help him.'

-'Are you sure that Heihachi kidnapped her?'

-'Absolutely. She's here on this very island and I'm trying to get her back.'

-'Let me help you!'

-'It's dangerous. I don't want to involve anyone…besides, Jin doesn't want it either.'

-'But I want to help. He seemed so lost last night…he needs help.'

-'I understand that you're worried, but we're dealing with Heihachi Mishima...I think he's up to something. I was watching his headquarters all night long and there's a lot of movement over there. The tekken forces are very busy and I think they captured Toshin, which means we have to hurry.'

-'What does Heihachi plan to do with Toshin?'

-'I don't know for sure…but I know that involves Jin.'

-'What are you planning to do?'

-'For now, we'll have to wait and see who is going to win in the next two matches.'

-'Oh my…I almost forgot…Jin's match is about to start.'

-'I'll meet you as soon as I can…tell Jin that I wish him good luck.'

With this the two girls left in opposite directions, leaving behind a very confused Hwoarang hidden among the trees.

When Julia arrived to the arena's perimeter a few minutes later to watch Jin's match, she had a really hard time trying to reach Ling, who was right in the front row. The place was completely crowded.

-'So how is he doing so far?'-Julia asked catching her breath.

-'Well…I think this Nina Williams is lethal…she's much better than me.'-Ling confessed.

-'It runs in the family.'-Anna announced.

Julia and Ling turned back and saw that Anna Williams was right behind them.

-'Great!'-they both whispered.

-'Nina is like me…a winner. She'll win in a few seconds.'

-'Really? I wouldn't be so sure…in the case you don't remember, you lost against me.'-Julia said.

-'That was pure luck…besides, I wouldn't be so full of myself after your poor performance yesterday against the hot Korean.'-Anna spat.

Julia clenched her fists, but she knew that Anna was right. She had made a fool of herself with that poor performance.

-'If you ask me…'-Anna's annoying voice continued.-'I would say you were distracted by his good looks…'

-'Shut up.'-Julia said.-'Besides, I think that Nina is in troubles.'

Ling and Anna focused on the fight again and saw that Nina was getting up and cleaning her nose from the blood.

Jin was now in advantage and by the looks of it he wasn't even tired. Nina, on the other hand was quite furious.

When Jin threw a punch at her she ducked and she kicked the side of his right leg. Jin didn't even move, so Nina jumped back to prepare her next attack.

She came at him with all she got, but Jin brushed off her attack and with a rising uppercut hit her right in the face. Nina fell on her side and didn't move for a couple of minutes.

-'You're ruining my make-up…but I guess I should be expecting this from Kazuya's child.'

-'How do you know my father?'-Jin asked.

-'I was sent to kill him…in the Second Tournament…and that's all I can remember.'

-'Too bad you failed your mission…'

Nina was surprised when he said that. But she couldn't allow herself to have pity on that boy. She prepared herself and charged against Jin, but this would be her final attack.

Jin knew exactly what Nina would do because she had done the same against Bryan Fury. In the next minute, she was sliding across the ground and knocked unconscious. Jin was the winner.

Despite all the things she had said, Anna was also happy to see that now Nina was on the losers' side.

-'I knew he was going to win!'-Ling said happily.

-'It will take more than that to beat him.'-Julia agreed.-'I need to speak to him…where did he go?'

Once again, Jin Kazama was mysteriously gone.


	30. Now or Never

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

A/Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I truly appreciate all the constant feedback; you've been great to me. This is the 30th chapter and I think the story will end soon…thank you so much.

Karisan

_Chapter 30 – Now or Never_

Ling and Julia searched everywhere but they didn't find Jin. Tired, both girls ended up in Julia's room, after lunch.

-'What are you going to do now?'-Ling asked.

-'With or without Jin, I need to go to Heihachi's room and try to get the codes from his laptop. I'm no expert but I think I can crack down some of his passwords.'

-'In that case, I'm going to help too.'

-'You better stay out of this…'

-'But…'

-'Sorry…believe me, this is the best way.'

-'Yeah…right. Anyway…isn't there a special dinner tonight? I mean to announce the next matches?'

-'I don't think so. Heihachi is probably too focused on his own problems. To deal with Toshin is not easy.'

-'How does this monster look like?'

-'I don't know…I only know that he's an evil spirit.'

-'How do we kill him?'

-'Only a really powerful fighter can kill the Toshin…the God of fighting…'

-'Do you think you can do it?'

-'I don't think so, but I'll try my best. Heihachi must have restrained him so I hope I can destroy him without fighting face to face.'

-'What about Jin? Will your mother be able to help him?'

-'Being Kazuya's child is not easy. If I'm not mistaken…Jin will face his father very soon.'

-'Why do you say that?'

-'Since the Toshin's release, Kazuya has been hiding…besides he's too weak after losing against Heihachi. He must be planning something big to return…and now that Jin is strong enough, I'm sure he's going to demand his powers back.'

-'So you think that Kazuya is going to return to kill Jin and have his powers?'

-'Yes. I'm afraid that's nothing we can do about it. He must be waiting for the right moment.'

-'When will that be?'

-'When the Toshin and Heihachi get out of his way.'

Half an hour before Yoshimitsu and Heihachi's fight, Julia was forced to ask Ling her assistance. Ling was delighted when Julia asked her help.

-'You have to watch Heihachi's match closely…in the meanwhile I'll be in his room. When the fight is over call me to my mobile so I can get out without being caught.'

-'Ok, you can count on me.'

-'Thanks. It's now or never!'

-'Do you honestly think that Heihachi is capable of things like this?'

-'I'm sure about it, and I'm sorry for you…I know you trust him.'

Ling lowered her eyes. It was still hard to believe that Heihachi was responsible for Julia's mother kidnap. But since Jin needed help, she would forget about the good things that Heihachi had done for her and see him as an enemy.

While Ling was paying attention to the fight, Julia was hoping that Yoshimitsu would be a fair opponent to Heihachi; otherwise she wouldn't have time to find about the codes.

She entered Heihachi's awesomely clean room and had to reboot the system on his laptop. After a few minutes, she started to study several files. None of them had what she was looking for, so she entered directly in the database.

Back at the arena Ling was holding the mobile that Julia had given her. Her hand was sweating. The fight had started and Heihachi was starting to feel a bit angry because Yoshimitsu was giving him a hard time.

-'Where's Chang?'-Ling recognised Jin's voice immediately and turned around.

-'Where have you been? Are you ok?'-she asked. Jin noticed concern on her voice.

-'I'm ok…really. But I thought I told you to leave while there's still time.'

-'I'm not going anywhere. Actually I'm helping Julia in this moment…'-Ling lowered her voice and explained Jin what Julia was doing.

-'She's all by herself?'-he asked.

-'She has be discreet…'

-'I know, but it's dangerous, Dr. Abel may be around.'

-'Julia can manage…she's a fighter.'

-'She's not as though as I thought she was.'

-'Are you saying that because she lost against that retarded redhead?'

-'Well…she lost…'

-'You're being chauvinistic…Julia is a great fighter.'

In that moment, Heihachi was on the floor after being hit by a powerful high kick. Yoshimitsu was preparing his blade when his opponent got up and threw him a punch in the jaw.

-'I don't like to be on the floor Yoshimitsu…you know that very well.'-Heihachi smirked, watching Yoshimitsu get back on his feet.

-'I guess I'll have to change strategy…'-Yoshimitsu said.

Ling was amazed, because for the first time she had seen Heihachi on the floor.

-'He's going to win anyway.'-Jin said turning his back on the arena.

-'How do you know?'

-'He trained me for three years…I know exactly what he can do.'

-'Wait…Jin!'-Ling ran after Jin. Now that she knew that he was ok she wanted to be sure that he would stay that way. For a couple of minutes, Ling forgot all about her mission to help Julia and kept on Jin's pursuit.

-'Where are you going?'-Ling asked.

-'To see if Chang can manage.'

-'Of course she can manage. She said she knows a lot about computers. Are you angry because I'm still here?'

-'No…it's not that I'm angry with you…It's just that I'll be worried about you…'

-'Really? You're worried about me?'

Fortunately for Jin, he didn't have to answer that question because back at the arena the crowd exploded in excitement.

-'Oh no! What happened? I can't see anything from here!'

-'Heihachi won…Yoshimitsu is on the floor.'-Jin answered.

-'What about Heihachi?'

-'I can't see him.'

-'Oh no! I've got to warn Julia.'

Julia was already saving the data she had collected when she got Ling's call. Ling was very succinct.

-'He's on his way. Get out of there!'-that was Ling's warning. Julia waited five minutes to save all the data and she only had time to jump out of the balcony the very same minute that Heihachi was opening the door.

Fortunately, she managed to jump to the balcony on the left and then from balcony to balcony she got to her own room.

A few minutes later, Ling and Jin joined her. Julia was already studying what she collected from Heihachi's computer.

-'I'm sorry…I was distracted…'-Ling apologised.

-'It's ok…I wasn't caught and that's all that matters.'

-'Something useful?'-Jin asked.

-'Yeah. I've got the codes. And some stuff about what they're doing with the Toshin, who is referred as Ogre.'

-'What is it?'-Jin asked.

-'I think Heihachi wants his powers and in order to inject Ogre's blood in him, he needs blood from someone who has the devil gene.'

-'So that's why he wants to kill me.'

-'He needs your blood, but that doesn't mean he wants to kill you.'-Ling said.

Jin and Julia looked at her as if they were punched in the face.

-'How can you still defend him?'-Jin asked.

Ling lowered her eyes and sat down on Julia's bed.

-'Jin…I was wondering…when do you think I should go search for my mother?'-Julia suddenly asked.

-'I don't know yet…the next two matches are very important. If I get to fight Heihachi, I might be able to hold him down for a couple of hours and you'll have time to go there and get your mother…'

-'But you can also fight against Ling or Hwoarang…'

It was in that moment that Ling realised how hard her next fight would be. Suddenly she felt like she had been hit by a hammer on her head.

-'I'm going to my room…I'm not feeling very well.'-she announced and left. On her way, she could only wonder who would be her next opponent.


	31. Fights and Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews.

_Chapter 31 – Fights and Feelings_

26th APRIL

In a few minutes Ling would find out who was her next opponent. She was getting dressed but her mind was still focused on the tournament. There were now only four contestants and she was the only girl. Heihachi, Hwoarang or Jin? Who was going to face her? Actually, Ling didn't even know who she would choose. Heihachi was out of the question, if he was going to be her next opponent, she would lose for sure. Heihachi was the boss; he was too strong, besides there were chances that he would continue to be the boss. Jin was also too strong, he had trained with Heihachi, he was his grandson and she had lost against him once. As for Hwoarang, there was a tiny chance that she could beat him up, but she didn't know if she could actually win.

When Ling left the elevator, she was feeling all sort of things. Her head was spinning and her stomach was going up and down. Then, she noticed that Julia was standing in front of the screen without moving.

The screen was showing the matches. Ling's face turned white when she saw her opponent's name. But Julia was more worried about the other match.

-'It's Jin…I'm going to face Jin…'-Ling said feeling slightly disappointed.-'Maybe I should quit.'

Julia didn't answer.

-'What's the problem?'-Ling asked.

-'Nothing…'

-'Hwoarang is going to face Heihachi…Are you worried about him?'

-'No…why would I be worried? I hope he…'-Julia didn't finish the sentence. She didn't want Hwoarang to lose, she hated him, but she hated Heihachi even more.

-'Damn it…If it was Hwoarang, maybe I could win…'-Ling complained.-'I don't have a chance against Jin. Do you think he would quit if I asked him?'

-'No…In different circumstances maybe he would quit, but this is a chance of a lifetime and Jin wants to find Heihachi in the final.'

-'Yeah, you're probably right. It would be selfish if I asked him to quit for me. I know that Jin wants to defeat Heihachi.'

-'I'm sorry for you…'

-'It's ok. Anyway, I think you're worried about Hwoarang…'

-'That's not true. It's just that he's going to lose and he'll feel completely humiliated.'

-'That serves him well. He's a stupid jackass who thinks he's the best. Anyway…I better go…'

-'Do you want company?'

-'Not really…I think I need to be alone for a while.'

Ling left the hotel and since her match would only happen in twenty-four hours she decided to go to the arena and practice.

When she left, Julia noticed that Jin was coming to see the screen. He wasn't pleased when he saw that he would have to face Ling.

-'Bad luck this time, huh?'-Julia said.

-'Yeah. I know that she made progresses, but I really need to win.'

-'She knows that. I think she also knows she's going to lose.'

-'At least that stupid redhead is going to have what he deserves.'

-'Do you think Heihachi will be cruel? I mean…will he beat him up really hard?'

-'Usually he's not violent unless Hwoarang forces him to be…Unfortunately I don't have any doubts that Hwoarang will be persistent, so he won't be spared. By the way, do you know where Xiaoyu is?'

-'She left the hotel…she said she needed to be alone.'

-'Thanks…see you later.'

By coincidence, Jin also decided to go to the arena, and so he found Ling there. She was training hard. In his opinion she had improved a lot since the last time they had fought. Unsure of what to do, Jin stepped forward because he wanted to speak to her. He wanted to let her know that he had no choice but to face her and win that match.

-'Hey…'-Jin greeted.

-'Hi…have you seen the screen?'

-'Yeah, I did. I wish we didn't have to fight.'

-'Well, I guess sooner or later we would have to, besides I would never win this tournament.'

-'You never know…you're a great fighter.'

-'We both know that you're saying that just to make me feel better.'

-'I'm speaking the truth. I've seen your matches…you have improved.'

-'Maybe just a little. The match against Lei was pure luck; I never thought I could win. But it's ok…I guess I was dreaming too much. It's the first time I enter this tournament, besides even if I could win tomorrow I would still have to face Heihachi, and I'm sure I would lose.'

-'So, you're not sad?'

-'Maybe a little. My dream was down the drain the moment I saw your name standing next to mine in that screen. But I'm happy for you…at least you still have a chance to get what you want.'

-'That's not why I'm fighting…I need to fight Heihachi for all the bad things he did in the past.'

-'And then what? What will you do if you win?'

-'I just want to have a normal life and for that I need to win against my own grandfather and to get Julia's mother back.'

-'Do you think she can cure you?'

-'I think so…I mean I hope so…I shouldn't pay for my father's mistakes, I don't want to be a demon…'

-'Don't worry, Julia and her mother will help you.'

Jin faked a smile and prepared to leave.

-'I should get going…I didn't mean to interrupt your training.'-he said.

-'It's ok. By the way, what will you do when you're free from the devil gene?'

Jin thought about the question. The truth was that so far he had been a normal teenager, with some exceptions. It was only in the past two months that he started to feel the symptoms related to the devil gene. But during all of his life, he had felt that he was different from the other kids. That was why he had created a barrier to protect himself and everyone else. He didn't want to hurt other people, even if that meant having no friends, no girlfriends and spending all of his time all alone. It had been his choice. All of this could now change, he just needed to free Michelle Chang and hopefully she would know what to do. If she could really cure him from that curse, he would definitely change his behaviour towards people, and maybe then he could spend more time with Ling to get to know her better.

So, in the end, Jin realised that what he really wanted was to be with someone; someone just like Ling. Did that mean he liked her? More than just a friend?

-'Hey Jin? Are you ok?'-Ling's voice made Jin return to reality and he noticed he had been daydreaming.

-'Sorry…I'll see you tomorrow, ok?'

-'Geez…was about time!'-Ling and Jin turned around and saw Hwoarang arriving.-'After these past five minutes I really have to say that you two make me sick…'

-'Get a life, will you?'-Ling spat.

-'And you two should get a room…all that lame talk…I almost threw up my breakfast.'

-'Mind your own businesses.'-Jin said.

-'What's wrong with you man? Can't you see the girl wants you? What's your problem?'-Hwoarang asked Jin, with a mischievous grin.

Fortunately for Ling, Jin started to walk on his way to the hotel, ignoring Hwoarang's words. This way he didn't notice how red her face was. As soon as he disappeared, Ling jumped from the arena and faced Hwoarang directly.

-'Who the hell do you think you are?'

-'I was trying to help…'

-'Help? I don't need your help, moron! Jin is just a friend, got it? Or maybe your brain is so small that can't process this information!'

-'Look it's not my fault if you and that stupid boyfriend of yours are just two frustrated souls…waiting for a love letter or something.'

-'Get real, you IDIOT! First of all, I'm too old to enjoy love letters and second I DO NOT LOVE Jin…ok?'

-'Ok…fine…suit yourself.'

-'I hate you! You know that?'

-'Yeah…and that's why I like you, Pigtails. Don't you think you should go now?'

-'Actually, I was thinking about that, asshole!'

-'Well, bye then.'

Ling stuck her tongue out and left Hwoarang. The Korean was a complete jackass in her opinion, and she couldn't wait to see him being knocked out by Heihachi. He deserved it more than everyone else in the world. As for Hwoarang, he had now the arena all for himself.


	32. Xiaoyu's Final Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews.

_Chapter 32 – Xiaoyu's final match_

After a hard training day, Hwoarang was more than pleased when he went to bed after a shower. The day was finally over and in less than twenty four hours he would have to prove his value in the arena once again. This time he would fight against an old man, Heihachi Mishima. Hwoarang knew that Heihachi was no ordinary old man. He was the boss, the man who was holding the title of the "strongest man on earth", but that didn't intimidate him. If he wanted to get his revenge against Jin Kazama, he would have to win the next match.

Hwoarang was almost falling asleep, dreaming about his victorious arrival to Korea after winning the tournament, when he heard someone knocking on his door.

Lazily, he got up and opened the door. His face suddenly changed when he saw Julia standing outside.

-'I wasn't expecting you…but…'

-'Can I come in?'-she asked a bit unsure.

-'Absolutely.'

He let her in and closed the door. The silence that invaded the bedroom was now very unusual. Since Julia didn't speak, Hwoarang decided to joke with the situation.

-'I know you must be really inpatient to be with me, but I have a very important match tomorrow and I need my energy…'

-'I knew you were going to say something like that…'-Julia sighed.

-'You can show up tomorrow night…It will be a night you won't forget...'

-'How bad do you want to win this tournament?'-Julia interrupted.

Julia's question caught Hwoarang off guard, so he didn't answer immediately.

-'So?'-Julia insisted.

-'I need to win…that's all you need to know.'

-'Ling told me you're obsessed with a fight with Jin.'

-'Miss Pigtails should learn how to keep her mouth shut.'

-'You can fight with Jin any other time…'

-'I want to show everyone that I'm better than him, ok?'

-'You may have a chance against Jin, but you'll never win against Heihachi Mishima. So I think you should forget about this tournament and quit.'

-'You're asking me to quit?'-Hwoarang was shocked with the suggestion.

-'Why not? You asked me too!'

-'Because you would never win our match!'

-'And I know you will lose tomorrow, so you have to listen to me!'

-'I get it…this is your payback, isn't it?'

-'What?'

-'You want me to believe that I'm going to lose just because I kicked your ass.'

-'That's not true! I only want you to see what will happen if you face Heihachi…'

-'You're a bad loser, Chang…'

-'I'm not. Girls aren't like boys…when we lose a fight, we usually end up admitting that we didn't do our best, or that our opponent was too strong, but you…you take everything personal. When you lose it's the end of the world. I'm only giving you a way out.'

-'My pride doesn't allow me to quit. Not now, not ever!'

-'Your ego will be your downfall.'

-'Then let it be. At least it will be my way…'

-'Heihachi Mishima is very tricky and he's just too strong even for you. He's not an ordinary man.'

-'Ok…I'll propose something…'

-'Like what?'

-'Do you really want me to quit?'-Hwoarang asked approaching Julia, who was now cornered against the wall.

-'It would be good for you…'

-'In that case…I'll quit, but I need something in return…'

Hwoarang grabbed her shoulders and he was now whispering at her ear.

-'I'm not going to sleep with you.'-Julia said, but her voice didn't sound very convincing.-'Is that the only thing you think off?'

Mentally, Julia was slapping herself because she should've never entered his room in the first place.

-'Most of the times…but believe me, if I wanted you to sleep with me, you wouldn't be able to escape.'

-'What do you want then?'

-'I want the truth…I want to know what a Toshin is.'

Julia pushed him off and faced him angrily.

-'You heard us? Ling and I?'

-'Duh…'

-'You shouldn't have done that.'

-'Why not? It was fun!'

-'Look, you have nothing to do with this, so just forget about it, ok?'

-'No way…I'm curious. Plus now I know you're searching for your mother and Heihachi has her.'

-'Don't get involved, I'm warning you.'

-'Or what? You're going to slap me? Or yell at me?'

-'No, but you might get hurt. And this is my problem, not yours.'

-'All I want is to know what a Toshin is.'

-'You wouldn't understand.'

-'Try me.'

-'Do you believe in God? Spirits? Or maybe just a mystic entity?'

-'Not really, I believe in me…my strengths and it's enough.'

-'Then you would never believe me.'

-'Is this about religion? Miracles and stuff?'

-'No. It's about good and evil.'

-'I believe in that. Now tell me…come on.'

-'If I tell you…you promise to quit the match against Heihachi?'

-'Sure.'

-'Ok…the Toshin is the God of Fighting, he's a powerful entity…sacred to many cultures and people, but he's an evil spirit who feeds on the souls of powerful fighters.'

-'Is that some sort of a fairytale?'

-'It's real…he's here and if I don't do anything, people can die.'

-'What about Kazama? What's his role? Is he your prince charming or something?'

-'No. He's just a victim in this story. I can't tell you anything else. But I'm glad you're not going to face Heihachi. He would probably humiliate you…'

-'We'll see about that…'

-'What? You promised!'

-'I did? I can't remember…I'm glad you're worried about me and I would really appreciate your company tomorrow night to celebrate my victory. I'll think about all the things we'll do in our private party…oh, and if you have black underwear or red…please use it. I love red…'

Hwoarang pushed her towards the door while he was talking.

-'You're a liar.'-Julia accused.

-'My pride and my honour are on the line…I never quit. Sorry Chang, but I have to fight. See you…and thanks for the information.'

Julia returned to her bedroom, she didn't know if Hwoarang had believed her or not, but she knew that no matter what, he would lose his fight which would definitely destroy his self-esteem and his pride. But she couldn't do anything about it because he had made up his mind.

27th APRIL

Ling was watching carefully the crowd in front of her. She was waiting for Jin to start their match. She could see Julia and a couple of yards away, Hwoarang was speaking to Paul Phoenix.

_If I lose he's going to mock me, but I'll have my revenge too._ Ling thought watching the redhead Korean.

In that moment, Jin arrived and some girls started to laugh hysterically.

-'Don't hold anything back.'-Jin said with a genuine smile.

-'I won't.'-Ling smiled too and the fight begun.

To fight against a friend was harder than Ling thought. She was constantly remembering the time she had spent with Jin in the Mishima mansion and in school. She wasn't focused enough, so she ended up on the floor. Jin's kick was so fast that she didn't have time to block it.

Seeing her on the floor made Jin almost lose his composure and go help her to get up, but he managed to focus. He was fighting, and even if he had feelings towards Ling, he had to forget about that during the fight.

-'I didn't mean to hit that hard…'-he apologised.

-'Never mind…I wasn't paying attention.'

Now, Ling was watching all Jin's movements. She didn't want to meet the floor again. Her advantage over him was her weight. Jin was heavier and taller than her, which meant he was also slower. On the other hand, his kicks and punches were more powerful than hers.

"_Use your opponents' skills in your benefit, that way you'll surely win_." Ling had listened to this advice many times, her grandfather was a wise man and he had never let her down. In other circumstances, she would have thought in some sort of tactic to distract her opponent and knock him out, but in this situation, she couldn't forget that her opponent was Jin Kazama.

_I don't want to lose, but I also know I can't win. He's stronger than me and he sure deserves a chance to fight against his grandfather in the final. I can't attack because I don't want to injure him…but if I don't do anything everyone will think that I'm weak. _

Once again, Ling was losing her concentration. Jin attacked once more, but this time he didn't use all of his strengths and allowed Ling to escape harmless.

The fight went on and Ling manage to hit Jin three times, though her strikes weren't powerful enough to make him fall down.

-'You improved a lot…you should be proud.'-Jin said.

-'It's not enough to beat you, is it?'

-'It doesn't matter…the important thing is that you're doing your best.'

Ling knew that soon Jin would give her the final blow and it would be over for her, but when she was ready to lose, she saw Jin kneeling down on the floor with his hands on his head. He was talking to himself and he didn't seem to be ok.

-'Are you alright, Jin?'-she asked keeping her distance.

-'This voice doesn't stop calling me…'-he said in agony.

Ling ran to him and kneeled besides Jin.

-'What voice? I'm the only one here.'

-'It's him…he wants me to turn into that beast!'

-'Hang on Jin…you must fight it. Don't let him win.'

The crowd was confused, only Julia had an idea of what had suddenly happened to Jin. She wanted to go and try to help him but if she stepped on the arena, Jin and Ling would be disqualified and she would lose her chance to save Michelle.

-'What's wrong with him?'-Hwoarang asked approaching Julia.

-'I don't know…'

-'Right…I can see you're lying.'

-'Jin has certain…problems with his family and the last thing he needs is a jerk like you obsessed with a fight.'

-'It looks to me that he's mentally unstable…'

In that moment, Jin recovered. He looked as pale as a ghost, but he was ready to continue the fight.

-'Are you sure you want to continue this?'-Ling asked feeling worried. He had been on the floor for only ten seconds, but all that talk about a voice was really creepy. Whose voice was Jin referring to? Could it be the devil's voice?

-'I'm fine now.'

-'Ok…'

Slowly, Ling and Jin took their positions on the arena and started the fight. Ling knew that he was holding back, because he didn't want to hurt her. Jin didn't want to feel that way, but he couldn't help it. She wasn't his true enemy and in the past he had hit her pretty bad.

-'I'm sorry but I really need to end this now!'-Jin said all of the sudden.

He grabbed Ling's arm and he put all of his strengths in that last punch. His fist collided with Ling's stomach and since he was holding one of her arms, she wasn't able to get away on time. The last thing she could remember was the lack of air in her lungs and after that all went black.

Jin caught her small body, avoiding the contact with the floor. He knew that she would sleep for a few hours, but it was better that way.

Heihachi watched his grandson going to the medical facilities and smiled. Dr. Abel was at his side.

-'Jin didn't show much…'

-'I saw all I needed.'

-'What do you mean?'

-'Jin cares for that girl, that's why he didn't use his powers…and the devil gene is now active.'

-'That's because Jin is too close to Ogre. Their evil spirits are calling each other for a duel…'

-'I need Jin's blood…while Ogre is still restrained. After that I'll take his powers and I'll become the most powerful man on earth.'

-'Michelle Chang said that once you take all of Ogre's powers, the Devil will rise again and he'll come to look for his half…Jin Kazama…'

-'I killed Devil years ago. He's dead…'

-'You never saw his body, remember?'

-'It doesn't matter…Kazuya and the Devil are dead. And things will remain that way.'


	33. The Taste of Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews and all your support. The story is coming to an end…I hope you like chapter 33. Karisan

_Chapter 33 – The Taste of Defeat_

While she was unconscious, Ling dreamed about a huge amusement park. She was back in China and all of her friends were there, having fun and congratulating her for winning the Iron Fist Tournament. Jinrei was also there and he seemed to be having a great time too. He didn't call her "child" anymore. But for a reason she wasn't that happy. There was someone missing, Jin wasn't there with her. Where was he? Maybe he had found a cure to the devil gene, or maybe he had simply disappeared again. Ling never knew the answer because she woke up in a white room. She didn't know where she was.

-'Hello honey…'-said a middle-aged woman.

-'Where am I?'

-'In the medical compound. A young man brought you here.'-the nurse explained.

-'Oh…I lost…I'm happy for Jin.'

-'He was here for hours, but then he left…'

-'What time is it?'

-'Almost a half past two p.m. You slept for three yours.'

-'Wow…wait a minute, everyone must be watching the other match. I have to go.'

Ling was right, but the match was now over. Heihachi had won and Hwoarang was completely frustrated.

At first he had a small advantage and he even had broken Heihachi's nose with a powerful punch. After that Heihachi was truly pissed off and attacked with all his power. Hwoarang managed to block some of his kicks and punches but he soon realised that Heihachi had far more experience than him. To him, losing was even worse than death.

On the floor, Hwoarang clenched his fist and punched the ground, his hand was now bleeding but he didn't feel the pain.

-'Did you really think you could win?'-Heihachi asked mocking him.-'You're lucky I didn't kill you for broking my nose…'

-'Bastard!'

-'Watch your mouth, Korean jackass…next time you won't live enough to insult me.'

Heihachi left and slowly the crowd disappeared. Jin looked at Hwoarang and then at Julia, in the end he decided to leave too. He was probably the last person that Hwoarang wanted to see in that moment. Maybe Julia would have some luck.

-'You should go see a doctor…Heihachi was pretty rough with you…'-Julia said.

-'Shut the hell up. I don't need your help.'

Hwoarang got up slowly and left the arena. His right knee was fractured and he was feeling some pain on his ribs. His eyebrow and his lip were bleeding.

-'You're bleeding…just go see a doctor, will you?'

-'Leave me alone Chang. What do you want from me?'

-'What are you talking about?'

-'Do you want to humiliate me even more? Or do you want me to admit that you were right?'

-'I want you to treat your injuries…'

-'Forget it! I'm fine. Now go away!'

Hwoarang's pride had been severely damaged. Julia knew that he was trying to hang on but since he was always so confidant, that defeat was hurting even more. The injuries were not the main problem, his pride and his honour as a man and a fighter had been destroyed.

Feeling helpless, Julia left him alone. It seemed that he didn't want any help.

Ling was back at the hotel, she had searched for Jin but he wasn't in his room so she decided to meet Julia. Both girls met in the elevator.

-'How was the fight?'-Ling asked.-'I wish I could've seen it.'

-'Heihachi won…but we were all expecting that.'

-'Except for Hwoarang.'

-'Yeah, except for him.'

-'How is he? I didn't see him…'

-'I don't know. When I left him he was heading back here, but I don't know if he changed his mind…'

-'Have you seen Jin?'

-'He watched the fight and disappeared again. What about you, are you ok?'

-'I'm fine…Jin wasn't too rough on me.'

-'I figured that.'

-'I guess he cares about me…'-Ling blushed a bit.

-'Definitely.'

The final match would oppose Heihachi and Jin and everyone was talking about that at dinner time. Paul and Law didn't hide that they both preferred Jin as a winner, but Paul had his doubts, after all it was Jin's first tournament and he was too young. In the end, Heihachi was clearly the favourite.

-'From what I've seen, Jin's capable to win…but it will be hard.'-Julia confessed.

-'Heihachi is the boss and he won't make things easy for Jin.'-Paul said.-'I saw that old geezer win the last tournament…unfortunately. His son won the first Iron Fist…and now maybe his grandson can win this one.'

-'I guess it runs in the family, huh?'-Law suggested.

-'Kazuya Mishima won the first Iron Fist?'-Ling asked surprised.

-'Yeah…he was really strong and…arrogant too.'-Paul said.-'I almost kicked his ass.'

-'Wow…I never knew that Jin's father was that strong.'-Ling continued.-'I guess he takes after him.'

Julia sighed. She knew that Kazuya's strengths had been given to him by the Devil. Ling had seemed to forget about that though.

-'Lets hope that Jin can win…'-Julia sighed.

-'Yeah…we really need new blood in this tournament.'-Paul got up and went to order a beer.

-'If only that stupid redhead had won…'-Law complained.-'I was betting on him.'

-'I didn't see him yet…'-Ling said.

-'He's probably ashamed.'-Law declared.

-'Do you think he's ok?'-Ling asked turning to Julia.

-'Why do you ask me?'

-'You were worried about him earlier.'

-'I was not!'

Ling and Julia kept on talking about the tournament until late at night. Paul and Law left them and went to the bar. Then Ling decided to go check on Hwoarang.

-'Come on…I know you want to go too.'-Ling insisted.

-'I'm not going. He doesn't want our help. He told me to leave him alone.'

-'He was being an idiot…'

-'He IS an idiot.'

-'Then I'm going on my own.'

-'Fine. I'll see you in the morning.'

Ling didn't have a choice. She entered the elevator and soon she was knocking on Hwoarang's door. She had to knock five times.

-'What do you want? Why can't you people leave me alone?'-he asked aggressively.

-'I…just wanted to see if you're ok.'

-'You can laugh all you want.'

-'I'm not laughing. I lost too, remember? I'm just wondering why the hell you didn't go to the medical facilities…'

-'I didn't break anything.'-he said but in fact, he wasn't in his best shape. His left hand had a bandage just like his right knee. He had managed to stop the bleeding from his eyebrow and lip. One of his shoulders was also hurting, but since he didn't break any bone he decided he didn't need a doctor at all.

-'He kicked you hard…huh?'

-'Look, I'm not in the mood for this. You can say Chang that if she wanted to see me, she should have come herself.'

-'Julia is disappointed with you. She tried to help you and you were rude to her. But I didn't come just for her…I know how it feels when we lose a fight. It's horrible…we feel humiliated in a certain way.'

-'Your boyfriend must be really thrilled now that he saw me losing to his grandfather.'

-'I don't think Jin's happy just because you lost. Do you know what your problem is?'

-'Please enlighten me!'-Hwoarang said sarcastically.

-'You think that everyone is your enemy and you're always too confidant.'

-'Well, thank you very much for the information…now leave!'

Ling turned around and opened the door.

-'You know…this is not the end of the world. You are strong…you just need to be stronger next time!'-she said.

Hwoarang watched her leaving and thought about her last words. It made sense. He had to be stronger.

28th APRIL

It was almost lunch time when Julia decided to go and call Ling. She had waited for her at breakfast but the Chinese girl never showed up. Julia knew that her friend was probably tired from the fight with Jin. Deep down, Julia also wanted to know if Ling had spoken to Hwoarang.

Suddenly, she changed her mind and went downstairs again. A few minutes later she was holding a bag with a pizza and some drinks, and she was right outside Hwoarang's door. She realised that she didn't have the courage to knock. She walked down the hall and came back to the door. She repeated that at least three more times, until the door was opened suddenly.

-'You could've knocked.'-Hwoarang said.

-'How did you know?'-Julia asked surprised.

-'Well I heard your steps…and honestly it was driving me crazy.'

-'I brought you this.'-Julia gave him the bag.

Hwoarang didn't accept it but he moved to the side to let her in. Julia entered and the first thing she noticed was the medicine on his bedside table.

-'Are you in pain?'-she asked.

-'Not anymore. I heal pretty fast.'-Hwoarang got the bag from her hands and opened it.

-'You're welcome.'-Julia said ironically.

-'I didn't ask you to come.'

-'I know.'

-'What do you want? To see if I'm still alive after losing all my pride?'

-'No. But you should've seen this coming.'

-'Fine! What the hell do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you that you were right? That Heihachi Mishima is stronger than me?'

-'Why are you acting like a child?'

-'I'm not. Besides, it doesn't make a difference. I would fight with him even if I knew that I was going to die. I never quit!'

-'You're really stubborn, do you know that?'

-'Yes, I do. By the way, why are you here?'

-'Well, I hate to see children starving…'

-'Are you calling me a child?'

-'Did I say that? Oh…sorry I don't remember.'

They both shut up for a few minutes.

-'Chang?'

-'What?'

-'Do you think I can become stronger?'

-'Of course you can, you came this far, didn't you?'

Julia left a couple of minutes later. Now that she knew Hwoarang was ok, she needed to talk to Jin, but once again he wasn't around. A half an hour later it was Jin who found her.

-'We need to talk…now.'-he said.

Alone in Jin's room, they could talk properly about the next day, the day of the final.

-'Do you have a plan?'-Julia asked.

-'I don't think I can call it a plan, but I know exactly what to do.'

-'Ok…I need to know what you're going to do.'

-'The final match doesn't have a time limit. In my previous trainings with Heihachi I managed to fight with him for more than an hour. This time, I'm sure I can hold him down for two hours.'

-'So I have two hours to take my mother out of Heihachi's headquarters, is that it?'

-'Yes, basically. I think I can win this match, but just in case, you better count with only those two hours.'

-'Ok.'

-'Can you do it? Don't forget about the tekken forces and maybe Dr. Abel…'

-'It would be easier if I had some help, but I don't want to risk Ling's life because this is my problem…'

-'What will you do after you get your mother back?'

-'I already contacted the G Corporation, and they'll send a plane. It will land behind the hotel. Meet me there as soon as you can. We'll go to the States and my mother will focus on your problem. Your grandfather won't be able to follow us.'

-'That's fine by me.'

-'Maybe you should bring Ling along with you. She'll be vulnerable here and Heihachi can use her to get you.'

-'If I take her with us, she'll be involved and I don't want that to happen. Is not her fault that I'm half-devil.'

-'If you don't take her, she'll be in danger anyway. I'll stay with her while my mother solves your problem. I'm sure that Ling wants to be by your side.'

-'Do you honestly think so?'

-'I'm positive.'

-'Then we're settled. I'll be there with Xiaoyu and we're all going away.'

-'You just need to know one more thing…'

-'What?'

-'Hwoarang knows that something is happening between you and Heihachi, and he also knows that Heihachi has my mother.'

-'He's not a problem. He wants revenge for what happened between us in South Korea…Since he lost his fight against Heihachi, he doesn't have any right to fight with me, so he'll have to wait.'

-'But he knows about Ogre and…'

-'He won't do anything. That guy is all talk. He only thinks about himself…I'm sure he won't get in our way.'

Julia nodded and whished Jin good luck for his match, after that she left. She thought that Jin was too confidant about Hwoarang. If she was right, Hwoarang could become a real problem.


	34. The Final Match Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews.

_Chapter 34 – The Final Match Begins_

29th APRIL

Jin was ready to face his grandfather on the "battle field", but there was still time to do something else. Jin had never been too good in speeches, but this time he had to do it. That's why he had asked Ling to meet him outside the hotel. When she arrived, Jin didn't know where to start.

-'You wanted to meet me?'-Ling asked surprised.

-'Yeah…I want to ask you something…what will you do once the tournament is over?'

-'I don't know…I'll go back to Tokyo. Miharu's probably dying to know what happened in the tournament. And I guess I'll have to go back to school. But, why are you asking?'

-'So, you are not going home?'

-'Not yet.'

-'Ok…Once the tournament is over, I'm going away. Julia will rescue her mother and I'm going to the USA with them…'

-'What? Why can't they help you here?'

-'It won't be safe for them or me.'

-'You can't leave like that! What about…me?'

Jin grabbed Ling's face and saw that she was almost crying.

-'I want you to come too.'

He had finally said it. Ling knew that he was serious about it, because his eyes weren't lying. Many young girls had always dreamed with a love declaration from their loved ones, but for Ling those words from Jin were enough for her to know that he cared about her. She couldn't be happier. Without even thinking, she hugged him and started crying.

-'If you come with me…there's no turning back. Heihachi will become your enemy too.'

-'We'll be together, right?'

-'Yes, I guess we will.'

-'Then, it's fine by me.'

-'I have to go now. The fight will start in a moment.'

-'Good luck!'-Ling kissed Jin's cheek and they both headed to the arena.

A few minutes later, Ling joined Julia and the rest of the crowd. Jin was already in the arena waiting for Heihachi to arrive.

-'Did Jin speak with you?'-asked Julia.

-'Yes, he did. He also said you're going to get your mother.'

-'Yeah…I just need Heihachi to see me here, so he won't suspect anything.'

-'I can help you. I'm a good fighter.'

-'I don't doubt that, but it's better if you stay here. Jin might need your support.'

In that moment, Heihachi arrived with a huge smile on his face. Jin clenched his fists. As soon as their names were announced, the fight started. Heihachi saw Julia and Ling together, yelling Jin's name and he felt sorry for them, because in his opinion there was no chance for Jin to win.

Five minutes later, Jin proved that Heihachi was wrong. He had escaped all his grandfather's attacks, leaving him furious.

In the meanwhile, Julia had left already to the forest. She only noticed she was being followed when she was watching the tekken forces' headquarters perimeter.

Hidden behind a tree, Julia waited patiently and when the steps were close enough, she pushed her persecutor and they both fell on the floor. On top of him, Julia put her arm on his throat and pressed it hard. Only then she realised who he was.

-'You?'-she asked surprised.

-'Do you mind? I can't breathe!'-Hwoarang said.

Julia removed her arm, but she didn't move.

-'What are you doing here? Are you stupid?'

-'I saw you leaving…and I have a pretty good idea of what you're going to do.'

-'That's not your problem!'

-'You're right…it's not. But I guess I was curious…'

-'Go back and let me do my job. I can't have you around me, do you understand?'

-'You're going to need help. There are too many guards.'

-'I don't need your help. Understand this: my mother is relying on me. I'm too close now and I'm not going to let you ruin my only chance!'

-'I don't want to ruin your big plan Chang. And I'm not leaving…ok?'

Julia consulted her watch and sighed. She didn't have any other choice but allow him to go with her. She had lost some precious time already.

-'Fine. If you want to risk your neck, be my guest! But I warn you that while we're inside, you'll do what I say without any questions. Is that clear?'

Hwoarang smirked and he rolled over her. Now she was the one lying on the floor.

-'I know that this is important to you…but I don't follow orders! I never did and I'm not going to start now. So lets go and get your mother, shall we?'

Hwoarang got up and helped Julia.

-'Lead the way, Miss Chang!'-he joked.

After a few seconds Julia easily jumped the fence when the guard disappeared behind a building. Hwoarang followed her quickly without a noise.

-'I guess you're better from your injuries…'-Julia whispered.

-'I told you…I heal pretty fast.'

-'Whatever.'

Julia stopped in front of a white door. There was some device on the wall and Julia pressed some buttons. The red light turned green, which meant they had clear access to enter.

-'Follow me and don't even breathe. We can't be caught!'

Hwoarang shrugged.

They followed a long corridor and in the end there were elevators: one to go up and the other to go down. Hwoarang was going to press a button when Julia grabbed his hand.

-'Are you stupid? We'll take the stairs. It's safer.'

-'Up or down?'

-'I think that my mother is probably kept downstairs…in the basement where the labs are.'

-'Then what are we waiting for?'

This time Hwoarang took the lead and when the arrived to the basement, they were in another corridor. There were rooms on both sides. Julia started opening the doors since she was sure that Michelle had to be in one of them. They searched for several minutes and Julia was losing her hope.

Back to the arena, Jin was now attacking. Heihachi was in a difficult position. Since the beginning of the fight, Heihachi had never managed to make Jin go to the floor. According to his plan, Jin would fall after ten minutes, and it had passed almost an hour since they had begun.

-'You have improved…'-Heihachi said trying a right punch that Jin blocked.

-'You shouldn't have underestimated me.'-Jin shot back.-'I'm not a kid anymore.'

Jin grabbed Heihachi's right arm and twisted it, but with his free arm Heihachi managed to hit Jin on the neck. Jin felt a sudden pain from the lack of air, but he recovered quickly. It was too late though, because Heihachi was already free again.

Jin took his fighting stance immediately. Heihachi seemed to be in sort of a trance. He couldn't believe that he had allowed Jin to grab him that easily. Jin attacked again and this time he performed a combo of powerful kicks that hit Heihachi several times in the chest.

The older man managed not to fall and before Jin could attack again, he ran at his grandson. This time, Heihachi was well succeeded and hit him with a kick on his knee. Jin lost his balance but didn't fall completely. He touched the floor with his left hand and used his right hand to block another kick.

Ling knew that the fight would be long. It could be frustrating for the audience and the fighters, but at least Julia would have plenty of time to rescue Michelle.

But first, Julia had to make sure she wasn't caught. Hwoarang had pulled her inside a dark room just in time. Outside, a man dressed in a military outfit was passing by.

-'Thanks.'-she said when the steps faded away.

-'Well, since we're inside, might as well see what's in here.'-Hwoarang said turning the lights on.

-'What if the guard returns?'

-'We'll turn it off and then we kick his…'

Hwoarang stopped when he noticed Julia's face. She was pale and shivering.

-'What?'-he asked.

-'Mother.'-Julia whispered.

Hwoarang turned back and saw a woman lying on the floor inside a cell. They both approached the bars and Julia started calling Michelle.

She didn't wake up.

-'They drugged her. Maybe she tried to escape and they had to take precautions.'-Julia said.-'We can't wait until she wakes up.'

-'I agree. But we don't have the key…'

-'We don't need a key, we need a code.'

Julia sat down in the only computer on the room and started searching. She had to find that code fast.


	35. Time is Running Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews. Only two more chapters…

_Chapter 35 – Time is running out_

After Jin's last attack, the crowd was in total silence. No one had ever seen a young fighter as good as Jin. Ling wasn't surprised; he had the blood of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, two powerful fighters.

This time Heihachi knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Jin wasn't an amateur anymore, he had grown up and he was probably even stronger than Kazuya when he was his age.

Ten more minutes and one of the fighters was on the ground. To Ling's relief it was Heihachi. Jin had sent his grandfather to the floor and now he knew that he could win. It was payback time for everything that Heihachi had done to him, to his mother and even his father. Jin had recently discovered that Heihachi had killed Kazuya during the second Iron Fist. Intentionally or not, Jin wouldn't forgive him, even knowing that Kazuya was the devil and he had never deserved Jun's love.

Lying on the arena's floor, Heihachi was shocked. How could that miserable ungrateful bastard do that? Why was his grandson so strong?

Things weren't happening as planned.

Trying to avoid a humiliating defeat, Heihachi planned his next attack with caution. He couldn't fail. Jin had to be punished.

It all happened so fast that Ling could hardly believe her eyes. Jin had blocked every single kick and punch that Heihachi threw at him. Then, Jin used his knee to hit Heihachi's stomach several times. He was extremely fast and watching Heihachi's face, Ling could see that he didn't even know what was happening. The fight was over when Jin finished his grandfather with a powerful uppercut.

Heihachi was knocked out and he remained there for two minutes. Jin was immediately declared the winner of the third Iron Fist Tournament.

Ling congratulated him and watched as Heihachi was being helped by Dr. Abel. Then, she let her emotions overcome the situation and hugged Jin tightly. The crowd started to leave when the trophy and a check were given to Jin. Jin wasn't too happy with the prize; he had only entered the tournament to win against Heihachi.

-'Here…this is for your dream…'-Jin said giving the check to Ling.

-'What? But…this is yours…you won.'-she said.

-'You need that more than I do.'

Before Ling could thank him or express her happiness, Heihachi and Dr. Abel approached them.

-'Congratulations…you won fair and square.'-Heihachi declared, putting his hand on Jin's shoulder.

For a moment, Jin was confused and didn't know how to react. He didn't expect Heihachi to congratulate him. Ling was happy, because finally she could hope for reconciliation between them.

A few seconds later Jin knew he had been fooled. He started to feel sleepy and his strengths abandoned his body. His legs paralysed and he blacked out. Heihachi grabbed him and tried to look surprised.

-'Jin! Is he ok? What's wrong?'-Ling asked worried.

-'Poor kid…he must be tired and injured…I was a bit hard on him during the fight. We have to take good care of him. Lets take him…'-Heihachi announced.

-'But…we were supposed to…'-Ling started. They were supposed to meet Julia in about half an hour.

-'Yes?'-Heihachi inquired.

-'To celebrate…'-Ling lied.

-'Well…you can't celebrate without the winner, can you? Come with us…we'll take care of Jin together and then we can all celebrate.'

Ling had a bad feeling about that, but everyone had already returned to the hotel and she was alone. She couldn't face Heihachi on her own, but she couldn't leave Jin behind either.

Worried about Jin's health, Ling accepted to go with them. What if Jin was badly injured? She had to know if he was alright.

In the meanwhile, Hwoarang was starting to believe that they would never free Michelle.

-'It's been more than thirty minutes…just accept your defeat.'-Hwoarang said behind Julia's chair.

-'No. I'm not leaving my mum!'

-'I'm not saying we should leave her. We just need to find another way.'-Hwoarang took something from under his shirt.

-'A gun? You have a gun?'

-'Duh…of course…'

-'But the cell is too small…you can shoot my mother.'

-'Are you joking? I know how to use a gun since I was a kid…'

-'But…what if…'

-'Trust me.'

When Hwoarang was aiming, Julia managed to find the code. She was relieved because she didn't really trust in Hwoarang's skills as a shooter.

-'Wait…I've got the code…'

Hwoarang lowered the gun, feeling a bit disappointed.

Julia opened the door and Hwoarang took Michelle outside her prison cell. He couldn't deny the resemblances between Julia and her mother.

-'Now, we have to go back the way we came.'-Julia said. She was feeling like a criminal leaving the crime scene.

-'Where are we taking her?'

-'To the hotel…'

-'We'll be noticed and someone will tell Heihachi where we are.'

-'We won't be there when he arrives.'

Hwoarang didn't ask any more questions. It was obvious that Julia had a plan, so the only thing he would have to take care was a safe way out.

They were about to leave, when Julia noticed something in the next room. She opened the door and saw a glass capsule and someone or something inside of it.

Hwoarang followed her, taking Michelle on his arms.

-'What is it?'

-'It's…Ogre…Toshin…'-Julia said in a whisper.

-'Where?'

-'Inside that…'-Julia pointed to the capsule in front of them. Hwoarang saw a green liquid, but he couldn't see anyone.

-'Are you sure? I only see green water.'

-'He's there…He has a body of his own…The God of Fighting is alive.'

Julia didn't know if she was fascinated or terrorised with that idea. She only knew that Ogre had to disappear or they were all in great danger.

-'Give me your gun!'-she asked suddenly.

-'Why?'

-'Isn't it obvious? I need to kill this thing. My mother worked hard to keep this monster away from mankind, but Heihachi managed to free him. I have to try…'

-'You said that the Toshin was a spirit.'

-'So?'

-'If he's a spirit a bullet won't kill him.'

-'He has a body now…I have to try. It might be our only chance.'

Before Hwoarang could give his gun to Julia, the capsule with the green water exploded. The impact made Hwoarang and Julia fall in the ground and a powerful force hit the walls. Ogre was free again; a powerful soul had waked him up.

In that same moment, Heihachi was arriving to his headquarters. He was checking on Jin, when the jeep they were travelling was suddenly hit by something. They were already inside the perimeter.

-'What's that?'-Ling pointed to a silhouette.

-'That's a big problem…'-Heihachi answered.

-'What shall we do?'-Dr. Abel asked.

Heihachi didn't answer because he saw Jin rising up and getting out of the jeep. He had given him a sedative, strong enough to put him sleeping for almost three hours, and yet, Jin was already awake.

-Jin, are you ok?'-Ling asked, following him.

Jin remained in silence. His face was different. He could feel someone calling him. He could feel the smell of evil in the air. Once again, he had to fight, but this time, not as Jin Kazama, but as the devil himself.

The black marks on his chest and forehead were the proof that Jin was no longer the same.

-'It is true…'-Ling said.-'He's the devil…'

-'Yes, he is…in this state, he's invincible. Maybe Ogre can defeat him, but a normal human couldn't even make a scratch on him.'-Heihachi explained.

-'Now imagine the strengths of someone with Jin's power combined with Ogre's…'-Dr. Abel continued.

-'We need to stop them. Jin might die.'-Ling begged.

-'We hope not. I still need him.'-Heihachi said calmly.

-'That's your grandson out there. We need to help him!'-Ling insisted.

-'He doesn't need our help. If you go there…you'll die.'-warned Dr. Abel.

Ling stopped. Jin and Ogre were now face to face. As creatures of the darkness, they could almost communicate without words, but Ogre decided to speak.

-'I want your soul boy…'

-'Come and get it…if you can.'-Jin said with a grin.


	36. Darkness Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the reviews.

_Chapter 36 – Darkness Ahead_

As a fierce battle was about to start, Hwoarang and Julia were trying to leave the basement with Michelle. The explosion had caused many damages and the tekken forces were on their way. Unfortunately they were seen when they were leaving the building.

-'Here…take her. I'll deal with these guys.'-Hwoarang ordered.

Julia didn't oppose. She had to take Michelle out of that place; she wouldn't let her down.

Hwoarang faced ten armed men, but he also had a gun and he proved he was a top shooter. He didn't miss one single shot, but the gun had only six bullets. The other four men were knocked out by powerful kicks, and fortunately Hwoarang didn't get too hurt. He had a scratch on his left arm from a lost bullet, but it wasn't serious. When he joined Julia, she had already passed the fence, but she was having some problems carrying an unconscious person.

Hwoarang took Michelle again and Julia started to go up the small hill ahead. Then, they heard more shots.

-'Are they shooting at us?'-Hwoarang asked.

-'I don't think so…'-Julia answered turning back.

-'Lets leave then…this is our chance.'

-'Oh no! I think Ling is in there!'

-'What?'-Hwoarang stopped suddenly and followed Julia's finger pointing out to some people.

-'And I think that Jin is going to face Ogre.'

-'Wasn't that thing a spirit…like a ghost or something? How can it have a body?'

-'I don't know…but Jin won't be able to defeat Ogre all by himself. I'm going to help him.'

-'WHAT? You said you were coming for your mother.'

-'Yes, I know. Now she's safe. I only need you to take her back to the hotel. There's an airplane from the G Corporation already waiting…tell them I'll meet them home.'

-'Are you crazy? You can't go!'

-'I have to.'

-'That Ogre thing is going to kill you, besides your mother needs you!'

-'Just take her, please…and for your own sake…don't come back.'

-'I told you before…I don't follow orders from anyone.'

-'Look, my mother was captive for years. I finally managed to free her and now I need you to make sure she'll get home safe. Can I trust you to do that, or will I have to leave her here in the woods while I help Jin and Ling?'

Hwoarang clenched his fists and looked closely at Michelle. He didn't doubt that Michelle had been kidnapped and kept captive by the Mishima old man, but he didn't want to see Julia risk her life like that.

-'Fine…I'll take her.'

-'Thank you…I owe you a lot.'

-'I'll make sure that one day you'll pay for this!'

With this, Hwoarang and Julia followed separate ways. Julia was going to help Jin and Hwoarang would have to make sure that Michelle wasn't caught by Heihachi again.

While he was going back to the hotel, Hwoarang couldn't remember why he had decided to follow Julia Chang and help her. Usually he didn't care about anything but himself. Because of Julia he had witnessed the weirdest things and now he had to take this woman all by himself and she was heavy.

Hwoarang was already seeing the hotel when he heard voices and steps coming in his direction. He put Michelle on the floor, behind a tree and took his gun out. He didn't have any more bullets, but as long as he was the only one to know that, he wouldn't have problems.

-'Who the hell are you?'-Hwoarang asked, holding the gun firmly. The two men were definitely foreigners, probably Americans.

-'We don't want any troubles…'-one of them said in English.

-'We're just trying to find someone…a friend.'-the other one explained.

-'You're from the G Corporation?'-Hwoarang asked when he noticed their clothes.

-'Yes…we're waiting for a friend.'

Hwoarang put his gun down and went to get Michelle. The two men were shocked when they saw Michelle lying on his arms. They understood that Hwoarang was probably trying to help.

-'Where's Julia Chang?'-one of the man asked taking Michelle from him.

-'She's still back there…she said that you should take her mother and leave immediately and she'll meet you later.'

The two men looked at each other and then they faced Hwoarang. Could they really believe that guy?

-'If I were you I would do what she wants…things around here will be pretty messy in a few moments.'-Hwoarang declared.-'And I'm going back too, so just hurry up…'

Without even looking back, Hwoarang left immediately. What he found when he returned to the Mishima Headquarters was a bit confusing.

Several men were surrounding Jin and Ogre. They all had guns but it seemed that Heihachi had ordered them a cease fire. Jin was looking a bit strange; he had tattoos on his forehead and chest. Julia wasn't there and Ling was with Heihachi and Dr. Abel a couple of yards away from Ogre and Jin.

It seemed that Ogre was winning because Jin was bleeding. In that moment, when he was going to show himself, someone grabbed his arm. It was Julia.

-'Where's my mum?'-she asked.

-'I left her with two American guys…they were wearing some clothes with the G Corporation logo…'

-'Thanks.'-Julia sighed because for a moment she had thought that Hwoarang had left Michelle alone in the forest.

-'What's going on? Aren't we going to help to destroy that green thing?'

-'We can't…Jin's not in his real self right now. He's as dangerous as Ogre.'

-'What?'

-'His devil gene is consuming him…'

-'Devil gene? And what the hell is that?'

-'It's too complicated to explain right now…lets just wait and watch.'

Soon Hwoarang understood that Julia was right about Jin. He did seem different and Ling was absolutely terrified. Deep inside the Chinese girl was praying that Jin could defeat Ogre and return to normal.

-'Please…we should help him.'-Ling said to Heihachi.

-'We have to wait. Jin can kill us too…in this state he doesn't recognise any of us.'

-'I'm sure he remembers me.'

-'Don't be a fool. Jin is completely out of control. Look at him, look the way he fights…'

Ogre and Jin were fighting brutally and they were so fast that it was difficult to see everything. Though Ogre seemed to be stronger, Jin wasn't too badly hurt and he was hanging on. Ling could feel the darkness coming from both of them, but she knew that Jin wasn't an evil person.

-'Why is this happening?'-she asked with tears rolling down her face.

-'Jin couldn't control his devil gene from the moment that Ogre released himself from the labs. It's called darkness attraction. They're both creatures from darkness and they have to compete with each other.'-Dr. Abel explained.

-'Jin's not a creature; he's just trying to have a normal life.'-Ling objected.

-'He's half-devil…he will always be this way.'-Heihachi said.

In that moment, Ogre groaned loudly, he had been hit and for the first time, Jin was now taking over the fight.

A dark aura was showing around all of his body and everyone knew that he was preparing his final attack. This time, Ogre wouldn't be able to predict his strike.

Terrified, Ling watched has Jin's right arm got through Ogre's chest. Something similar to blood was spilled all over Jin's face. Then he removed his arm and watched the blood coming out of Ogre's body with a grin on his face.

-'No!'-Heihachi yelled.-'I need Ogre alive! Open fire!'

The shock was like ten thousands of thunders hitting her heart at the same time. Ling couldn't believe that Heihachi was ordering his soldiers to shoot his own grandson.

-'What are you doing? He's your grandson! You can't shoot him!'-she yelled.

-'No he's not! He's a monster! He has to be put down!'

The tekken forces shot Jin without mercy. But while Ogre's body was turning into ashes, Jin's body was repelling all the bullets.

His eyes were glowing in a dark red when he suddenly attacked the armed men. Many of them ended on the floor unconscious, and the others decided to run away. Now, Jin was once again face to face with his grandfather.

Heihachi knew that this time he was going to a battle that he couldn't win. Jin was too strong. He had defeated Ogre, the God of Fighting and there weren't any chances for an ordinary human to win.

Since he wasn't completely recovered from the pervious fight, Heihachi was easily defeated and he blacked out. If Ling hadn't put herself in front of Heihachi, Jin would have killed him.

Dr. Abel decided that since Ogre was gone, Heihachi's plans were ruined and he wasn't going to risk his life staying there, so he left just like a scarred rabbit running away from the fox.

Ling was now completely alone.

-'Jin…stop…please.'-she begged. Heihachi's body was bleeding on the floor and she could feel Jin's eyes on her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her neck and she started to suffocate. Hwoarang decided that he had been hiding for too long.

-'I'm going to help her. You stay here.'-he said. Julia didn't even have the chance to stop him.

The next thing that Ling saw was a redhead guy coming in her direction. Hwoarang hit Jin's arm, and he released Ling's neck. While Jin was now fighting against Hwoarang, Julia joined Ling and tried to wake her up.

-'Come on Ling…wake up…we need you.'-she said shaking Ling's shoulders. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes.-'I was worried about you…stay here while I help that jerk.'

Julia left immediately since Hwoarang was having some troubles. She managed to get Jin's attention, but she soon regretted it when he hit her with a kick in the stomach.

On the floor, Julia was now vulnerable. She closed her eyes when she saw him coming closer, but she didn't feel any pain.

When she opened her eyes, Hwoarang was in front of her, trying to stand up after a punch that had enabled him to breathe.

-'Hwoarang! Are you ok?'-Julia kneeled down next to Hwoarang when he fell.

-'I'm fine…Just take Xiaoyu and get out of here.'

Jin was preparing his final attack again and Julia didn't know what to do. She didn't have enough strength to defeat Jin, she didn't want to die but she couldn't leave Hwoarang behind.

Unable to see Jin attacking his own friends, Ling started to call out his name to make him stop and he turned around.

This gave time to Julia to kick Jin on the back, but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

-'Ling…run!'-Julia said.-'Don't worry about us.'

Jin charged again against Julia and she blocked his first punch, but a second one threw her against a wall. Hwoarang got up in that moment and tried his best to get Jin away from Julia. He managed to avoid some of Jin's attacks but he was growing weaker while Jin was unstoppable.

Despite the efforts, Jin grabbed Hwoarang by his neck and seemed quite amused watching him struggle. Julia tried to help him but Jin kicked her and she ended up on the ground a couple of yards away. While she was lying down, helplessly watching Hwoarang loosing his strengths, she thought that it was the end for all of them. The Devil inside of Jin's body had won.


	37. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Thanks for all the readers and reviewers. Your support was awesome and extremely important to me. Thank you very much.

_Chapter 37 – A New Enemy_

While Julia was waiting to see Hwoarang's body hit the floor, something happened and made Jin stop. In Julia's opinion it was useless to fight against Jin, so she just closed her eyes. But Ling didn't want to fight anymore. She was in front of him, and without hesitation she hugged him. He released Hwoarang and stood in silence, while his tattoos disappeared.

Slowly Julia got up and went to check on Hwoarang, who was unconscious. In the meanwhile, the Chinese young girl was trying to hold her tears, but soon she gave up.

Watching Jin attacking Hwoarang and Julia had given Ling some kind of strength that she had never imagined she could possess. She couldn't just sit back and watch Hwoarang and Julia being killed. Besides, she knew that Jin would never forgive himself if he killed them. Ling had risked her won life in the process, but at least Jin was now returning to normal.

-'Jin…come back to me…please.'-Ling whispered, hugging him tightly.

-'Xiaoyu…'-that was all that Jin could say before falling down on the floor, unconscious.

Ling fell on her knees and felt Julia's hand on her shoulder.

-'You did it…you stopped him.'-Julia said relieved.

-'Will he be alright?'-Ling asked.

-'I think so…but don't worry, my mum will help him.'

Hwoarang recovered his senses and sat down. He was feeling a bit dizzy.

-'What happened?'-he asked.

-'Ling saved us.'-Julia said.

-'What about him?'-Hwoarang pointed to Jin.

-'He'll be back to normal. We have to get out of here before Heihachi wakes up.'-Julia announced getting up.

-'Shouldn't we help Heihachi?'-Ling asked watching Heihachi's body.

-'His men will come back soon. Lets just take Jin and go.'-Julia suggested.

In silence, Ling and Hwoarang took Jin and followed Julia. They walked several minutes before arriving to the hotel. To avoid people, they went to the underground garage and took the elevator. Jin was taken to Ling's bed to rest for a while.

-'I think we have an hour until Heihachi is totally recovered. Now that Ogre was defeated I don't know if he still wants Jin…but I think we should go to the States as soon as possible.'

-'Shall I pack my things?'-Ling asked.

-'Yes. And you should go to his room and pack his things as well. Let him rest until then…'

-'What are you going to do?'-Ling asked again.

-'I'm going to see if there's a flight that we can catch in an hour or so.'

Julia and Hwoarang left and Ling started packing immediately.

-'You weren't lying…there are demons…'-Hwoarang said suddenly.

-'Fortunately for us Jin was strong enough to win this battle.'

-'Yes. But what the hell is he? Is he human?'

-'Jin has an uncommon gene in his blood. That's why he loses control of his actions…but I think we can help him.'

-'That's why you're all going to the States, right?'

-'Yes. My mum can help Jin.'

-'Well…I guess I'll have to wait until he returns…I still want to fight with him.'

Hwoarang and Julia were talking outside her room. Then, she decided that she had to thank him properly.

-'Come on in.'-she invited.

A few minutes later, Julia had spoken with someone from the G Corporation and she was informed that Michelle was fine. Then she booked three air passages to Arizona.

-'Now lets take care of your arm.'-she said sitting down next to him.

-'It's just a scratch.'

-'It's the least I can do for you…'

-'What do you mean?'

-'I was wrong about you. I thought you were just some self-centred idiot…but you helped me and my mother…'

-'Most of the times I am a self-centred idiot…but that was the only way to survive in the streets…'

-'Why did you help me?'

-'I have no idea…By the way, what's the G Corporation? Do you investigate people often? I saw my criminal record on your bedside table.'

-'Well…I had to know who you were. At first I thought you were a spy working for Heihachi.'

-'I look good in the picture…is that why you kept my profile?'

Julia blushed a bit.

-'The G Corporation is a research institute. We do all kinds of research. I'm working on a reforestation project.'

After putting a bandage on Hwoarang's arm, Julia took a piece of paper from a drawer and gave it to him.

-'I think you should go to the hospital to check your ribs…'

-'What's this?'

-'It's your reward…you don't help anyone unless you receive something in return, right?'

Hwoarang watched the check on his hand. It was a large sum of money to refuse.

-'Well…I better go now…'-he said, putting the check on his pocket.

Julia watched the door close and shook her head. _Honestly, Julia Chang, there are so many men out there and you've fallen for a Korean outlaw…how pathetic can you be?_

Ling had just returned from Jin's room when she noticed that he was opening his eyes.

-'Are you ok?'-she asked.

-'I don't know…I feel tired. What happened? Where are we?'

-'In the hotel…you passed out after the tournament and Heihachi took us to his Headquarters. When the jeep stopped you woke up and left…'

-'I faced that beast, didn't I?'

-'Yes and you won.'

-'Did I hurt anyone else?'

Ling lowered her eyes and didn't answer. It didn't seem right to tell Jin that he had tried to kill his friends. But she couldn't lie to him either.

-'It was nothing serious.'

-'Then what are those marks on your neck?'

-'This? It was nothing…I'm fine. Soon we'll be with Julia's mother and you'll be cured.'

That seemed to cheer Jin up a little bit. He took a quick shower and dressed properly, since they were going to the airport and his clothes were quite filthy.

-'You're the strongest man on earth now…'

Jin knew she was talking about the Iron Fist. He had won the tournament.

-'Where's Heihachi?'

-'In his Headquarters, I think. He was unconscious when we left.'

-'Are you ready to leave?'-Julia asked coming in.

Jin and Ling got up and grabbed their bags. Silently they all left the hotel.

The taxi took only fifteen minutes from the hotel to the airport. There weren't too many people there. After the check-in, Julia went to buy something to eat while they were waiting.

-'So where are we going exactly?'-Ling asked.

-'Arizona…my homeland. We live in a reservation; I think you'll like it.'

Finally it was time to go and leave that island behind. When they were almost at the gate, someone called Julia's name.

-'Isn't that Hwoarang?'-Ling asked surprised.

-'Is he coming too?'-Jin questioned.

Julia was also surprised.

-'What are you doing here?'-she asked.

-'I forgot something…'

-'Jin is not going to fight! Just forget about it and move on with your life, ok?'-Ling said all of the sudden.

-'Well…Pigtails, I do want a rematch with that jerk, but since you're going to be busy for a while, I'll just wait…how's that?'

-'Um…that's…better…I guess…'-Ling confessed.

-'Great, now be a good girl and go help your boyfriend to put his seatbelt. I'll see you around.'

Hwoarang put a hand on her head as if she was just a kid and smiled at her. Ling smiled too, she knew now that Hwoarang was somehow a good guy.

-'Thanks for your help…'-Ling whispered.

Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other for a while. Julia stayed behind though she didn't know what Hwoarang could possibly want.

-'I really have to go.'-she announced.

-'Ok…I just want to give you this.'

Julia took the check back and looked at Hwoarang amazed.

-'But this is yours…you deserve it.'

-'I still ignore why I helped you and that jackass…but I know that I didn't do it for money. Besides, if I need money I can rob a bank…I'm an outlaw, remember?'

-'But this is clean money…I gave it to you because you helped us. Just take it.'

-'I don't want it…'

-'If that's your decision…'-Julia put the check back in her pocket and turned around.

-'Wait!'-Hwoarang asked.

-'What now?'

Hwoarang pulled her and placed a kiss on her lips. Julia froze.

-'I almost forgot about my true reward…I'll leave the rest for the next time we meet. See you around Chang.'

With this, Hwoarang left, with his hands on his pockets and a smile on his face.

-'Is everything alright?'-Ling asked when Julia sat down next to her.

-'Next time I see that guy…I'm going to kill him!'-Julia said, but her heart was telling her the opposite.

Hours later, Julia, Jin and Ling were arriving at the reservation where Julia lived. Michelle was going to stay in the Hospital for 24 hours and Julia decided to clean the house a bit for her arrival.

She took Jin to the guest room and ordered him to have some sleep, since he looked really tired. Ling decided to stay awake with Julia to help her.

-'My mum doesn't see this house in ages…I want her to feel at home again…'-Julia confessed.

-'I'm sure she will.'

Things had been hard for Julia after Michelle's disappearance, but she had never given up on hope.

Twenty-four hours later, Michelle was finally home again. Jin and Ling watched this happy moment for both American women and waited a few minutes. Though Julia had told them that Michelle wasn't her real mother, Jin and Ling were now finding that very hard to believe. When Michelle noticed them, they both bowed.

-'So…I finally meet Jin Kazama…'-Michelle started.-'I think I know why you're here…but first I need to know what happened in the tournament…'

All four of them sat down around the table and Julia started to talk about what happened. How she had met Jin and Ling, their plans to rescue her, the final bout between Heihachi and Jin and finally how they had managed to get her out of Heihachi's Headquarters.

-'While Hwoarang was taking you to the G Corporation's agents, I was watching Jin's fight with Ogre. He won and we're finally free from that beast.'-Julia said.

-'I never thought you could win…Ogre was a very powerful creature.'-Michelle announced.-'It looks like you're even stronger than Heihachi thought you were.'

-'I wasn't me…It was the devil inside of my body that made me fight.'-Jin confessed.-'I can't control myself when I'm in that state…'

-'I know that.'-Michelle declared.-'But it is thanks to you that Ogre is finally dead and no more fighters will die.'

-'But what about me? I'm dangerous too…'-Jin said feeling helpless.

-'You're a very special boy, Jin…believe me.'

Jin looked at Michelle with a narrow look. He had never thought about himself as being special. His mother had told him that once, but he didn't take it seriously.

-'How can we get rid of it?'-Ling interfered.

-'I'm afraid you can't.'-Michelle said. Julia, Ling and Jin were surprised.

-'What? Are you sure…but all the research you did about the devil gene…'-Julia started.

-'I'm sorry…Jin's case is unique…'

-'How?'-Ling asked.

-'Well…there are a lot of people who were possessed by demons all over the world, but in your case, you were born with it.'

-'But that's not relevant, is it?'-Jin asked.

-'Yes, it is. When your father sold his soul to the Devil, he won unlimited power…that's how he managed to win the First Iron Fist Tournament, leaving Heihachi almost dead. After that Kazuya became a threat to the society. That's why I entered the Second Iron Fist Tournament…'

-'Why didn't you kill him?'-Jin asked.

-'I'm strong, but I'm not strong enough to kill the devil…besides, I thought that your mother could save Kazuya. He changed when he met her. His human soul was trying to return. Kazuya loved Jun…I'm sure about that…'

-'Why couldn't Jun save him?'-Julia asked.

-'She tried her best…things didn't go as she had planned, but the Devil also lost a battle. The Devil never thought that Kazuya's feelings were so deep. When you were conceived, a half of his powers were transferred to you…because of Jun he weakened and Heihachi won that tournament…but now that Ogre is gone and Heihachi is out of the game, the Devil will return to get his powers back.'

-'That means he'll go after Jin…'-Ling said feeling worried again. She thought everything was going to return to normal.

-'Unfortunately…it can be now or in a few years…but Kazuya will return.'-Michelle assured.

-'In that case, I'll be ready to defeat him…if I defeat him, I'll be free, right?'-Jin asked.

-'I don't know…maybe. You need to control that power and don't let Devil control you.'

-'That's easy to say.'-Jin said.

-'How did you return to normal after Ogre was defeated?'

-'I…don't remember…'

-'It was Ling…'-Julia said suddenly making Ling blush.

-'Ling?'-Michelle and Jin asked surprised.

-'I…just…I was worried about Jin and I decided to call him back to us…'

Jin was a bit embarrassed too. He didn't remember what had happened.

-'In that case, I guess you better stay together…if this girl is capable of bring you back to reality, she must be able to help you to control the Devil's powers. After that you may have a chance to defeat Kazuya, and maybe save him too.'

-'Save Kazuya?'-Jin asked.

-'Yes…deep inside Kazuya is still your father and he still has a human soul. He's being controlled because you can't just ignore a pact with the Devil…'

Michelle's words were still echoing in Jin's mind that night. But he had already decided to go back to Japan. He would wait until Kazuya's return and he would try to save him, because that was his only chance to save himself and have a normal life.

The only problem was Ling; he didn't want to put her life in danger. Michelle was quite clear about Ling's role in his future. She was the only person who could help him to maintain his self-control. But he couldn't ask her to be with him in those circumstances.

A week later, Jin and Ling were back in Japan. They had decided to go and confront Heihachi. Without Ogre, Heihachi didn't need Jin's blood anymore, that's what they thought.

-'Hi Taka…is everything alright?'-Ling greeted when they both arrived to the Mishima mansion.

Taka was surprised to see them.

-'Mr. Mishima said you weren't coming back.'-she said hugging Ling.

-'I guess he was wrong…'-Ling said.

-'Is he home?'-Jin asked.

-'Yes.'

Ling was more nervous than she thought. What would they say to Heihachi and what would Heihachi say to them?

-'Do you mind if I talk to him first?'-Jin asked.

-'Ok…I'll wait outside.'-Ling sighed as soon as he entered in Heihachi's office.

Heihachi and Jin stood several minutes in silence. Heihachi didn't seem too injured from their fight.

-'Did you have some fun?'-Heihachi finally asked.

-'Not at all…But I got some answers.'

-'Good for you.'

-'I know you wanted my blood from the beginning, and I know why you wanted it…'

-'Then you also know that because of you my plan has failed.'

-'Yes. I want your word in that you won't try to harm Julia and Michelle Chang.'

-'Well…I don't need Chang anymore and I don't need your blood either but I do need an heir. Although you betrayed me, I still accept you in this house.'

-'I want a house of my own. But I want Xiaoyu to stay here in the mansion…'

-'Is Xiaoyu here?'

-'She's outside.'

-'She's welcome here too…besides, I will travel in the next month so I won't be around.'

-'That's fine by me. The least I see you, the better.'

-'How rude of you. I'm still your grandfather.'

-'You tried to kill me, you killed my father, you were responsible for my mother's death, you kidnapped Michelle Chang and tried to kill her daughter, you set Ogre free and you wanted to rule the world…I'm not being rude, I'm being nice…'

-'Whatever…just call Xiaoyu I want to talk to her.'

In the end of the day, Ling was again a guest in the Mishima mansion. She was going to stay two more years to finish High School. She was going to send the money that Jin had given her to her grandfather Jinrei and she was determined to help Jin in his next fight. This time he would have to defeat his own father and Ling knew that difficult times were coming ahead, but until then, they had to wait.

-'So…what are you going to do?'-Ling asked Jin when they were in the balcony after dinner.

-'I'm staying here tonight, but I'm moving out tomorrow.'

-'Moving out?'

-'Yeah…it's an apartment two blocks away from here.'

-'Why?'

-'I don't want to be under the same roof as the man who destroyed my family.'

-'I guess that's fair enough…but you better don't disappear Jin Kazama…or I will hunt you down for sure.'

-'Don't worry…I won't…'

-'Good. You need my help and I'll always be here for you.'

-'I still think that you should go back to China.'

-'I won't go, because now I know my destiny.'

-'Really?'

-'My destiny is to stay by your side as long as you need me…'-Ling said.-'If you want me to, of course…'-she added a bit embarrassed.

Jin was silent for a couple of minutes and Ling prepared herself to go back inside.

-'I do…'-Jin said holding her hand.-'I do want you to be by my side…'

Ling smiled at him.

-'Then we'll be together…always. You promise?'-she hugged him.

-'I promise.'-Jin kissed Ling's forehead and felt that for the first time in his life he believed that he was strong enough to win all the battles ahead, as long as she was by his side.

THE END

A huge 'Thank You' to the reviewers:

Xjmaster

Thee Slushee

Henred5

Blazed Starlight

Elie Rockz

Hibeki

Eliwen

Madame Batolli

MooNTeARZ

Hatori Fujiwara

Sachi Gosetsuke

Gogandantes

Seya492

Kana (and her friends Amara and Darks99nightfall)

Jugodaime

Nanadaime

Kitty Kibitzer

Shin Nihon Kikaku

AngelKougaeri

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH

Sara

PinayAko

NCTeKkEn08

Krystalkurls

Jess

Saiou

Kenzan

Nanda?

Draky

The King Xzweihander

Teeju

Devilbillykazama

TsubasaCaligrapher

AngelHands12

Yukiru a.k.a. ninja

Lonelyngel


End file.
